Summer Camp
by Blame Blam
Summary: Glee Club goes on a summer vacation. With work. (Says Mr. Schue.) But mostly for vacation. (Say the students.)
1. Mountains!

The mountains were high and everywhere. It was an unusual sight for someone who had only been to the city. There was so much space here! The air was clean, and there were next to no noises that could disturb the peace. The roads were small and uneven, so the bus rumped every now and then. Of course the teenagers in it didn't care, they were too busy throwing paper airplanes at each other, chewing gum, playing guitar, staring out of the window or offending one another.

"If I have to bunk with Rachel I will kill myself."

"Nonsense, we will kill _her_. Just throw her in a lake, I'm sure she can't swim with those tights that will soak up water and pull her down, together with her nose. She'll probably sink head first."

Laughter from the row behind the Cheerios, which was the last row, where the coolest boys sat. Quinn and Santana turned around to see some peanuts falling out of Puck s mouth.

"Disgusting", Quinn said

"Sexy" Santana said at the same time. Probably meant sarcastic, but you never knew with her.

"I think Finn would save Rachel", Brittany said. "He's in love with her."

"Nonsense. He's in love with me", Quinn said. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"Who would love a gnome like Berry, come on", Santana said.

Several rows before them was were the sensible people sat. Meaning said Rachel, who was busy studying a textbook so she hadn't heard the mocking. She was alone on two seats, in front of her sat Mercedes, her legs up on her neighbor seat. On the other side sat Kurt and Blaine, which Mercedes had observed for a time now. For a gay couple they behaved pretty unaffectionate. And they had to be a couple. Blaine had come to McKinley because of Kurt. That was what Kurt had told everybody so it had to be true.

Their teacher Mr Schue stood up at the very front and asked for attention, telling them they soon would reach their goal. In ten minutes they would be at the camp were they would spend the summer. Intensive vocal training was the official reason they got there but come one. It would be a relaxing and fun adventure. Nobody took the 'intensive vocal lessons' serious, well, except Rachel.

Eventually the bus turned and drove onto camp's muddly grounds. Rachel looked up from her book and sat her eyes on a beautiful blue glistening lake. Oh, how her voice would be able to fly through the air to the other shore, reaching everybody residing in the village at the foot of the mountains and charming them. They would lift theirs head and look in bewilderment at each other, asking "What's that outrageous, strong and magical voice we hear?"

Everybody in the bus gathered their things, and as soon as the bus had stopped they jumped out.

The main house stood there, wooden, dirty and unimpressive. Rachel couldn't see cabins yet but there where trees behind the house, probably hiding them. She went to the trunk of the bus were Mr. Schue and the driver were putting out the luggage.

"Which young gentleman wants to help me carry my bag?" she asked, looking at Finn. He didn't hear her and kept on shoving Puck around.

"Maybe Rory will, he does such things", Sam Evans said. He knocked his Irish friend, who turned around and looked questioningly at them.

Rachel sighed. "Never mind."

"Let me help." Blaine Anderson appeared on her other side and took Rachel's bag out of her hand. Or rather tried, since Rachel didn't let go.

"Dude, what are you doing? It's Rory's thing!" Sam said.

"What?" Rory asked.

"I don't mind."

"I can carry my bag myself, thank you very much!" Rachel tugged on her bag and went away. Boys were so stupid, all of them! Why did she even care?

She met Kurt and Mercedes who were standing apart from the group of Cheerios and their admirers.

"We stick together, right?" she asked.

"Of course" Kurt said.

Their teacher talked to a man with a beard, the owner of the camp. Then he introduced them.

"Okay, guys, split up into groups of four. You know the rules, no gender-mixed houses."

Kurt hid behind Mercedes while Tina Cohen-Chang came to them.

"Mr. Schue, me, Santana and Brittany want to go together in a house, no fifth wheel!" Quinn said.

"Fourth wheel", Brittany corrected her.

M. Schue sighed deeply. A man who've had enough already and the summer hadn't even begun yet.

"Kurt, what about Blaine?" Mercedes turned to the boy behind her.

"What about him?" Kurt moved with her so he could stay behind her.

"Well, don't you want to bunk with him? You can't leave him alone with the other boys."

Rachel looked over to said other boys. Mike pushed Artie's wheelchair through the mud, reaching Rory and Sam who seemed to be playing stones, paper and scissors. Blaine just stood there, paying attention to the teacher.

"He will be fine", Kurt said.

Mr Schue waved Artie and Mike closer and told them since Artie was in a wheelchair he had booked a room in the house. He told the rest of the group to follow the owner, Mr. Kennedy, and led Mike and Artie into the house.

So they followed Mr. Kennedy into the woods. The first cabin was right there. It wasn't what Rachel had expected, a rusty and moldy old house. No, it locked brand new, made from light brown wood, clean windows with closed gardins and even a porch. Sun light was coming through the leaves and put it into a magical light.

Of course the Cheerios immediately stormed up the three steps to the porch. They always took the best, and always first.

Mr Kenndy gave them a key and told them that his wife would come to make their beds soon. The path went on and another equally good house showed up. Mercedes held back Rachel as she wanted to storm on this one's porch.

"Think about it. Do you really want to live next to the Cheerios?"

Rachel pulled back her arm and continued her planned action before anyone else could. She wouldn't let anyone or anything take from her what was hers, at least not this time.

Also, the thought of Finn living next to Quinn made her nervous.

Naturally her friends followed her lead. Mr Kennedy gave Rachel the key but didn't answer any of her questions regarding camp rules and safety.

Rory seemed to be the only one who noticed the hint of a shadow wandering over Blaine's face as Kurt got into the girl's cabine. Mr Kennedy fled from Rachel's babbling so he hadn't even realized what had happened.

A few feet further was another cabine. The man turned to them.

"And the last one", he said.

"With five beds?" Rory asked.

"No, four as usual." Mr Kennedy looked over them and stroke his beard.

"Oh, well, the first cabin should have been filled with four people."

"No problem, no problem." Puck held up his hands. "I volunteer."

"Oh no, you don't", Finn said. "What happened to our bro camp summer?"

"Finn." Puck laud his hand on Finns shoulder. "This sacrifice isn't easy for me, believe me. But someone has to go."

"No mixed cabins", Mr Kennedy said. "You heard your teacher."

"Don't sweat it. I'm totally gay", Puck said.

"Really?"

"Totally! I'm already on my way." Puck waved them and strolled back the path with his backpack thrown over one shoulder.

"Okay then." Mr Kenney gave the key to Finn.

"As with the others, the phone number of the main house is next to the phone and my wife will check on you in a few."

He turned around and left. Finn went up to the porch and the others followed.

When Rory entered the cabin it smelled of cool wood. Finn opened the curtains to let the sun in. A dark red bench stood beneath the windows, with a table. On the left side was a fire place and a couch.

"Where's the TV?" Finn put his bag on the table and scratched his neck while looking around. "And the playstation?"

Rory let them all behind and went down the hall. There were two more rooms, a tiny bathroom and a tiny bedroom with two even tinier bunk beds. Rory put his bag on one of the upper ones and wondered how Finn would ever sleep in one of the beds without falling out.

"Shit! We don't have any room at all here!" Sam said, looking in.

"The bathroom is even tinier", Rory said. "But all in all it's grand!"

"Let me through! I'm sleeping up!" Finn cried, shoving Sam aside.

"Hey!"

Finn jumped up the second upper bed and immediately hit the ceiling with his head which caused him to curse.

"Shouldn't we have a kitchen?" Blaine asked from the hallway.

"We don't have to cook", Rory said.

"Yeah but… drinks and so on."

"We can cool the beer in the shower", Sam said from the bathroom. Blaine went there, while Rory opened the cupboards. Not much space, who would have guessed.

"Well, I wonder how the girls will cope with that."

"Puck will _so_ not stay with the girls", Finn said. He jumped down and left the room. "I'm going to Mr. Schue!"

Finn was right. Puck didn't stay with the girls. He would have been kicked out by Santana if Quinn would have let him in in the first place. But she didn't. So he went to Mr. Schue, told him all about the situation and also that Kurt was trying to get away with living with girls.

Mr. Schue interrupted his own setting in and went to the house lady. She gave him another room for two, to which he sent Puck. Kurt was making more problems, he was refusing to leave the cabin. When Finn arrived, Mr Schue met him at the door.

"Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue! Wait!" A wild Puck appeared behind the teacher. "I have decided that I don't care about Kurt. I'm okay with being alone in my room."

"You have your own room?" Finn asked. "Whaaat?"

"Hehehe."

"Mr. Schue!" Finn ran after his teacher. "Can I live with Puck?"

"I told Kurt no mixed-gender cabins!"

"Oh come on, better than putting him and Blaine together. They will have gay sex."

Mr. Schue stopped and thought.

"Well, true, okay. But that doesn't change anything. You go back to your cabin, I'll put Puck together with Mike and Artie."

Only fair, Finn then thought, living with a handicapped person was just as bad as living with an Irish one.

When he went back he came along the girls' cabins. The Cheerios' door was closed but the second one was left ajar. So Finn went in. In here several people were screaming and he didn't understand a word.

Tina came into the room, saw him and ran back screaming "BOY IN OUR HOUSE!"

This brought out Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt, suddenly all standing there and staring at him.

Finn raised a hand. "Uhm, hello. Just checking in."

A hair brush hit him on the head and fell down clacking.

"Okay."

Finn retreated and closed the door. Everybody in the room congratulated Mercedes for this creative use of a hair brush, then they went on having a naked pajama party.

(In Finn's head.)

And yes, Kurt had breasts, too. (In Finn's head.)

Finn went on the path, birds whistling everywhere, trees waving in the wind. Other than that it was really quiet, way too quiet for Finn's taste. No one was screaming around, no cars or other traffic, what was the meaning of life anyway?

"The girls are having a naked pajama party!" Finn said when he entered the cabin.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Rory screamed from the bedroom. A few seconds later he rushed past Finn and left the house.

"Is that true, my friend?" Sam asked. He was hovering in front of the fire place. Finn sat down on the couch and observed the nonsense actions of his super-blond friend.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Trying to make a fire."

"It's summer."

"I know."

Finn let his gaze wander. Pretty neat, this cottage. And they were here all summer long. Fantastic. He would get laid, he felt it in his bones.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Mh?"

"Are you…" Finn stopped and looked around. "Where's Blaine?"

"Mh?"

"That guy that Kurt brought with him a few months ago."

"He's unpacking."

Finn got up, closed the door to the hallway and silently walked back to the couch.

"Are you a virgin?" he then whispered.

Sam succeeded in making a fire, even though it was only on his face.

"What?"

"Cause, I know how we can get laid. By girls. From girls." Finn frowned. Which one sounded righter?

"Girls?"

"Haha, if I only think of Puck having to live right under Mr. Schue's nose! Maybe it's good he's actually not here. And Blaine will be over at Kurt's all the time. So we can have straight parties here. Do you get my drift, man?"

"I guess so."

Finn sighed. Yeah, sometimes Sam was slow. It was okay as long as he didn't interfere with Finn's girls anymore. He was sure Quinn and Rachel could lay down their twist for one night so they could have a threesome.

Man. Finn had so great ideas, man!


	2. The fireman

"I'm going to Mr. Schue!" Rachel announced as she stepped into the front room. Nobody reacted. But when Rachel left the cottage she heard screams from the left and decided to pay their neighbors a visit. After all it was always good to know who was living next to you.

Also, she wanted to know who could hit the high C perfectly like that.

When she entered the door, two boys were dancing on the carpet in front of the couch, and another one in the door watched them with his forehead in frowns.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked loudly.

"Sam tried to burn our cabin!" Finn said, his finger pointing at the blond.

"It was an accident!" Sam said. "I was trying to start a fire."

"But why? Why?" Finn asked.

"Guys… it was only a spark on the carpet", Blaine said. "You're so overreacting."

"For the camp fire!" Sam said.

"You're such an _idiot!_ " Finn grunted. "From now on you are forbidden to go near fire or something the like."

"Really, just a spark."

"You can't forbid me anything!"

"I can because I'm the cabin's leader." Finn squared his shoulder. Rachel was so fascinated by the boy's stupidness that she sat down on the dinner table and watched them.

"And who decided that?" Sam asked. "No. We need a fair election. Where's Rory?" He looked around as if he expected the Irish boy to jump out from behind the door.

"Rachel can be Rory. Now, Rachel, Rory, who do you vote for?" Finn asked.

"Uhm… myself" Rachel said the only answer that was right to this question.

"I vote for Finn", Finn said, crossing his arms. He looked at Blaine, who silently sighed and shook his head.

"Really?"

"Just vote, man."

"I guess I vote for me."

"Naturally." Finn nodded and looked at Sam, who had calmed down now.

He grinned and it wasn't a good grin. At least not in Finn's eyes.

"I vote for Blaine."

"Damn it! That's not how it works!" Finn said.

"Aaand we have a winner!" Sam pulled Blaine arm in the air, then he took the vase with flowers from the side table and gave it to Blaine.

"Here's to Mr. President. Now, what's your first decision as the cabin's leader?"

Blaine seemed too confused as to what was going on. Finn groaned and went to bedroom. Rachel applauded, naturally, and added to her mental summer-to-do-list the point of 'getting elected as Mrs. President of my cabin'.

"I can still deal with fire, right?" Sam said.

"What? Uh, yeah, I mean, it was just a spark", Blaine said.

"Well done, boys, quite a show! I need to get going, though, I'm on my way to Mr. Schue!"

"Is that why you came here? To tell us?" Sam asked. "Should we all come to the main house?"

Blaine put the flowers back on the table. "We would have gotten a call if so."

"No, I need to talk about the program", Rachel said. "And, well, I came here to see who cried that high."

"Finn, it was Finn", Sam said. "Right, Blaine?"

"I don't know, you cried, too."

"But not as high. Hey, Rachel, should I walk you? So you don't get lost in the forest?"

"I can find my way just fine! But thanks. Not all boys are as mindful and courteous as to offer their services to a lady. Nowadays it seems that boys don't care about girls anymore."

"Oh, you're wrong! Just now Finn told me he wants to invite girls to a party."

"Is that so? How nice", Rachel said, only rolling her eyes on the inside. She straightened her skirt and nodded goodbye to the boys before she left the cabin.

When the door closed Blaine sighed and sat down on the couch.

"That's how it's going to be, right? The noisy people will party every night and during days everybody will be too tired to concentrate on the exercises."

"Uhu", Sam said, not so enthusiastic about the won election anymore. He went to the supposedly whole in the carpet, hovered down and inspected it.

"Just a tiny black spot", he said.

"No shit, Sherlock", Blaine mumbled.

Sam cleared his throat, got up and stared longingly at the fire lighter. He wanted to be able to light a bon fire. He would be so cool, so great, the best of them all because Finn and Puck would not bother to do this. It would be Sam's task and after this summer when they all thought back to these days they would say 'Ah right, Sam, oh, remember how he could light the best fires ever?'

Sam realized Blaine was talking and turned around to him.

"What?"

"I said I left enough space in the left closet for your things."

"Closet?" Sam frowned. "What for? I have my suitcase under the bed."

"You will want some kind of arrangement. After all we'll be here a few weeks and clothes have to get washed and so on."

Sam scratched his head. His mum did the laundry. Okay, she wasn't here, so… huh.

Meanwhile Blaine had wandered to the dinner table and knocked on the wall next it.

"Okay, that's weird."

"What is?"

"Here's a locked door."

"Whaaat?"

Sam hurried to Blaine and, very mildly of course, shoved him aside.

"Oh my God! Here's a locked door! FINN! COME HERE!"

"IS THAT AN ORDER BECAUSE IT SURE SOUNDED LIKE SAM WHO IS _NOT_ THE LEADER OF THIS CABIN!"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Such a baby."

He felt the locked door that really was just wood like all of the other doors and walls. Still… why was it locked? Not cool!

"I bet it's the kitchen", Blaine said.

"What? No! That's… that can't be."

"Why not? It makes sense. Why shouldn't here be…"

"No, no." Sam shook his head and sat down on the bench. Blaine wasn't always right. Sure this was a door behind that a treasure was hidden.

"Well. I think I'll go take a look what the others are doing", Blaine said, going to the main door.

"Is it true that you came to McKinley because of Kurt?"

Blaine stopped and looked at Sam. "How… Well, yeah, we were together. Why?"

"Because no one ever tells what's going on! I mean, when Santana is dating somebody, everybody knows. Same way when it's over. Like me and Quinn. Everybody knows."

"Knows what?"

"Finn and Rachel, same thing."

"Uhm…"

"Puck and Laura. Tina and Artie. Rory and Sugar."

"Well, now you know", Blaine said.

"Of course everybody suspected it. Because, you know, who else would you two date, right? No one else is gay."

"Guys not from the Glee club…?"

"Hahaha, right. Okay, let's go see what Rory is doing."

When Sam found out that Rory was eating cookies with the girls and Kurt, he immediately texted Finn about it. Just to let him know.

At the time of this event Finn was chilling on his bed, music in his ears so he wouldn't hear Sam in the next minutes. They would have to do a new election, this time with the real Rory around. And Finn would tell Rory to vote for him and in return he would have him Vice President. Blaine was so not suited for being the speaker of the house, and Sam even less. Ha!

At the same time Puck was giggling evil in his very own room. He had told Mr. Schue that he was a heavy snorer, sleep walker and shouter at the same time. Since Brittany had explained to Mr. Schue why she only had brought Cheerios uniforms as clothing, Santana had complained about the too small bathroom and Rachel had talked at him about whatever without a break it might have been that Mr. Schue had only agreed to get rid of Puck. Which worked perfectly for Puck.

Then he went over to Mike and Artie and jumped on their bed.

"Hey, gays! Guess what I'm doing? Sleeping on my own, hahahah!"

Puck's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey, what's up, bro?"

"Can I sleep with you?" Finn asked.

"WHAT? NO! Man! What the hell?"

"My cabin mates are crazy, all of them! They are trying to get to me I swear!"

"Do I care?" Puck asked and then ended the conversation. Ph. No, he didn't.

Then he called Finn back.

"Hey, bro, tonight party at your place. I bring the alcohol."

"Okay."

But of course this was exactly what Mr. Schue expected and had sworn to get under control. And, clever as he was, he used their own methods. During the dinner in the main house he announced a party with a bon fire.

At that point Sam Evans started to cry.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Mr. Schue asked a bit startled. But only a bit. He had experienced everything weird with this Glee club that was human possible.

"Yes, I'm… yes." Sam wiped a tear from his eye.

"He's very emotional about bon fires", Blaine explained.

"It was more than just a spark", Finn mumbled while continuing to eat.

"So, will there be alcohol or what?" Puck asked.

"That's the next point. There will be some beer…"

Loud cheering from most of the group. Rachel Berry crossed her arms and looked around, unpleased with the behavior of her fellow students.

Sam Evans stood up.

"Mr. Schue. We should officially elect a fire starter. Everybody gets a vote."

Of course Sam had a plan. He knew everybody would vote for themselves, as usual in Glee club. But he had talked to Blaine and made him promise to vote last, and to vote for Sam. As a thank you for the cabin leadership thingy.

Blaine didn't care about who started the fire.

Nor did anybody else.

"Mr. Kennedy will do that", Mr. Schue said, while a green pea hit Sam's blond head.

"Stop throwing food, Puck", Mr. Schue said. "Now, as I was saying… Sam, you can sit down. As I was saying… Sam?"

Sam had started to walk out. He banged the door behind him and everybody in the kitchen was too confused too make comments.

"What is going on?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't care", Puck said. "Now, about the beer?"

Finn put a hand into the air. "Mr. Schue, as you have seen, Sam is crazy. I am not comfortable to live in a cabin with a crazy person. What if he starts a fire in the middle of the night? He will kill us all! The forest would burn down! The whole city even!"

"Finn, calm down. This will not happen."

"I go and talk to Sam, Mr. Schue, I'm a good talker. Most of the time", Rory said.

"Yes, please talk some sense into him."

By this point Mr. Schue regretted not having taken Mr. Pillsbury as a second teacher. She was good with such situations, while Mr. Schue himself still didn't get what it was all about in the first place.

Rachel lifted her hand.

"Mr. Schue! I don't understand your support for such inappropriate behavior! We are here for vocal and dance training, and drinking booze will only harm this intent!"

"I agree", Kurt said. "Shouldn't you forbid this? You're the teacher, after all."

"Just hear me out, would you?" Mr. Schue said. "The beer is limited, everybody gets only two bottles. No more. I'm doing this to make sensible drinkers out of you. If I'd forbid it you'd go and drink somewhere unattended and I can't allow that."

Kurt mumbled, Puck laughed quietly. As if they wouldn't drink on after the official party, come on! Two bottles, please. His baby sister drank two bottles of beer for breakfast through her mummy's breast milk. They could do better than that.

He winked at Finn, and then Rory Flannigan came back into the room.

"Mr. Schue, I can't find Sam."

"Oh God", Schue sighed. He already saw it. They would have to search for the missing student hours and hours, the whole night. And at dawn they would find his body swimming in the lake, head down. And it would be his fault to not have brought a second teacher. But this place was no place for Mrs. Pillsbury and the only other volunteer had been Sue Sylvester.

As if.

"Let him cry", Puck said. "Such a weirdo. My baby sister doesn't cry that much."

"This is the first time Sam cried in Glee club apart from the one time Mercedes sang 'Another day in paradise'", Rachel reminded him. "Probably because it had made him think of being homeless."

"Given the fact that he's only in our club for a few months it's like he cried the day he walked in", Puck said. "Who said we can even trust him? We don't _know_ him."

"He stole my girlfriend", Finn threw in, just for fun.

"Oh, get over yourself", Quinn said. "You weren't that great anyway."

"Why would you even care? You said it doesn't matter since you have me now!" Rachel said.

"Uhm…" Finn stared at the girls and looked a bit stupid.

Meanwhile Rory had sat down again and put some chicken wings on his plate. Mr. Schue seemed to be finished, so he could continue eating.

"Where have you looked?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, well, everywhere", Rory said. "Except for under the pillows."

"What pillows?"

"In the living room."

"Sam probably went outside", Blaine said. "Have you been to our cabin?"

"That far? Come on, I'm still hungry!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. He wasn't sure if he should go and look for their cabin mate, and thus leave Kurt's side. But then again, being always available wasn't the best thing to do when to win someone back, right? Maybe it was a good idea to engage a bit more with the other Glee club members and not only Kurt. Right? Hm… hard question, so hard.

Kurt, who had been ignoring Blaine the whole meal long (to make sure he didn't get any false hopes of getting back together) stared at Finn, impressed how much he could have in his mouth and still talk. Yes, he was over Finn for a long time but in moments like these his old fascination came back. But if to crush on football players Sam Evans would be the better choice. He had at least some gayness in him, no one could convince Kurt otherwise.

So he got up.

"Okay, okay. I'll look after Sam. Poor boy."

"What a coincidence, I was just going to go after him, too", Blaine said, immediately jumping up.

"Really, were you?" Kurt frowned but Blaine just nodded and left the table.

"Are you coming?"

"Mh, you know what, it's better when only one goes. I will talk Mr. Schue into letting Sam start the bon fire", Kurt said. "Just go on."

Drying someone's tears was good, making his dreams come true was better.

Outwitted by his own ex! Oh, clever, Blaine thought, as he left the house. Sometimes he had the feeling Kurt didn't like him anymore, not even as a friend. But that was just his pessimism talking. Soon things would get better.


	3. The Attempt to Party

And Sam? Well, he had realized what an embarrassment it was to cry over a fire. To cry at all when Puck, Quinn and Santana were around. He would get punished for it, he knew it. The only way to turn this summer into _his_ summer was now to become a sexy fire-fighter. Never mind who started it! But if things got out of hand, who would save them all? Sam!

So he took Finns Laptop, booted it and opened the browser. But it remained offline. No connection! How could he know how to fight a fire without Google? Man!

"Uhm… Sam? Oh God."

"God hates me, buhuhuhu!"

Sam couldn't bring himself to lift his forehead from the table but he felt someone sitting down next to him. This was even more embarrassing. Probably the whole Glee club was standing in the door, watching his nervous break-down.

"Shh. It's okay."

A hand rubbed over Sam's back, so he knew it wasn't Finn. Finn would have taken the Laptop and screamed at him for taking it.

"I'm… I mean… it's not okay!" Sam cried a bit more. He sat up and looked at the door. It was closed, the room empty. Good. Then he saw it was Blaine sitting there. Weird. Sam would have guessed Rory was the one who cared enough.

"It's gonna be okay", Blaine said. "Kurt will talk to Mr. Schue, and he's good in talking."

"He will?"

Blaine nodded.

"Everybody is laughing about me, aren't they?"

"No, Sam, no one… well… maybe Puck… but…"

"I knew it. I knew it."

"Don't listen to them."

" _Them!_ Who else?"

"It's not easy being the new guy. I'm even a shorter time here than you, and I'm gay. No one is talking to me but do you think I let that take my buzz away?"

Sam frowned. "Are you making this about you?"

"All I'm saying is don't let them get to you. You're strong, you can do it. And in the end it's you who laughs."

Sam bit his lip and stared at the table. "But they are my friends."

"Some of them, sure."

Blaine patted Sam's shoulder. He wore one of his summer shirts, plaid of course. He had brought like twenty plaid shirts and only a few non-plaid. No jeans, of course. This was summer, man, all of his shorts were, well, short and funny. It would impress the ladies for sure.

"Blaine, what do you know about being a fire-fighter?"

It was still light when Mr. Kennedy started to arranged wood neatly in a circle. Kurt watched him with boredom as he drank his lemonade. No, he didn't drink beer or other alcoholic drinks for that but Mr. Schue hadn't give out the stuff yet, anyway. That was why Puck followed their teacher around like a puppy its owner. Finn, Artie and Mike sat over there at the shore of the lake, and Tina and Mercedes had joined them. The Cheerios had gone to their cot to 'get ready'. Rory was still in the main house, God only knew why. He possibly couldn't be eating still. Anyway, that left Kurt and Rachel on the bench of the porch, complaining about Mr. Schues teaching choices even though they had to admit it sounded clever. So they got from complaining to observing and it was Kurt who then opened the typical and much expected topic of all summer nights ever.

"So, still in love with Finn, or are you open for other experiences?"

"No, well, I'd prefer Finn but I'm not here for that. I will go to sleep not later than ten and get up at five to jog around the lake. What about you? Will you get together with Blaine?"

"Naah… Been there, done that."

"What? You didn't tell me!"

"And why should I? Have you ever cared for what I do? Anyway, it was an Easter fling so when he followed me to McKinley after it ended things got a little creepy."

"Well, did you tell him there was no chance for any continuation of your little romantic bonding?"

"Uhm, not like that. More like… We're on different schools, it would be too difficult… maybe if you were on McKinley with me." Kurt shrugged.

"Oh, yeah, I see, that's totally not leading him on or anything." Rachel rolled her eyes. "You should make it clear now so he can move on."

The sunlight was warm, not as hot as during the day but still very summerlike. A fire would be too much, Kurt thought. But it promised to be a good summer. And he wanted to enjoy it. Maybe in the nearby town were some boys he could flirt with. After all, that was what the summer was about. No matter what Rachel said.

"You have to loosen it up, dude."

"What do you mean?"

Blaine knew nothing about firemen, and Blaine knew nothing about getting laid. It was obvious from his styling choices. So first Sam pointed at the bowtie.

"Put that thing away, man. We're on vacation."

"Uh… okay." Blaine detached the bow tie and laid it on the table. Sam checked out the rest of his outfit.

"Isn't it too hot in there?" he asked, gesturing at the cotton vest Blaine wore over a white shirt.

"I…"

"And what about your hair?"

"What about it?"

Sam squinted his eyes. "Well, you said Kurt takes you for granted. Maybe he wouldn't if he saw a new you, a hotter version, you know?"

Blaine crossed his arms. "Are you saying I'm not hot?"

"You have something going, sure, but… Can I?" Sam asked without waiting for an answer and pushed his fingers into Blaine's hair. His original thought had been to destroy the site parting but he had to discover that he couldn't move anything. Instead, his hand got stuck.

"Uhm… that's a bit awkward now…"

"What the hell?" Blaine pulled on his arm. "Take your hand off my hair!"

"What do you use, lime?" Sam pulled as hard as he could and when he had his hand back, he had a few black hairs in it. He offered them to Blaine.

"Oh my God! What!? Oh God!" Blaine got up and ran into the bathroom.

Naturally, Sam followed him. While Blaine searched hastily through a toilette bag, Sam turned on the water and grasped a bottle of shampoo that was standing there (probably Finns).

It wasn't easy, mainly because Blaine struggled really hard to not let his hair touch the water.

"Hey, you asked me for styling tips! Just relax. I will make you hot, man. Kurt will drool the moment he sees you. And you have to ignore him then, always remember to ignore him. Flirt with me instead."

"Let it beee!"

"Stop struggling!"

No, it wasn't easy at all. Half an hour later the bathroom was flooded, their clothes were wet but Blaine's hair was clean. And curly, man, was it curly.

"Okay, I see now why you use gel."

"I told you! Man!" Blaine took a gel bottle out of his bag.

"Wait! Let me do it, please! The flat look might work for school but not for a party."

Reluctantly, Blaine let him. Sam started to get why girls needed hours to get ready for a party. They probably dressed each other, and that took some time.

Quinn was wearing a short, pink dress that complimented her legs and… and what else, Sam couldn't say, he only saw the legs.

"Okay, relax, keep cool", Blaine said to himself as they were approaching the 'party'. Sunset had begun and the fire had been lightened (a quick look to Sam showed he was too busy drooling over girls to notice) and their friends sat around, drinking. Kurt was sitting on one of the chairs around the fire, and Blaine directed his eyes elsewhere. Ignore him, right. Flirt with Sam instead, right.

Not that it would be hard.

The blond had let Blaine pick out his outfit. His wardrobe was horrible so Blaine had given him a black shirt of his own. It was only a bit tight, and with sleeves rolled up nobody would notice. The part of skin revelaed of his abdomen only distributed to his hotness. And his hair, Blaine had put some gel into it and given it a 'fresh out of bed' look.

So hot.

"There they are! What have you been doing, crying all the time?" Puck asked as he discovered the new comers.

"Haha." That was all Sam would say to it. He went to Puck, who was guarding the box with beer and took two bottles out of it.

"Oh, Evans." Puck sighed. "I only let you take those because you two have obviously tried to dress up or something like that. Must be a gay thing to do but I appreciate it. Now go out of my sight if you don't want me to comment on your childish action from earlier."

Sam pulled a face and went to Finn. That is, after he had pressed a bottle into Blaine's hand and pulled him away from staring at Kurt.

Finn and Rory were sitting on tree stumps at the shore, both smoking cigarettes.

"You're disgusting", Sam greeted them. "Especially you, Rory, I expected so much more from you."

"What, I have to try everything American!"

"Uhu."

"Now that we all have gathered here", Finn said, standing up and ceremonial holding on to his beer bottle, "We should take an official election of our cabin's leader."

"Uh… we already did", Sam said. "Blaine won, remember?"

"Rory wasn't there."

"Uh… yes, he was."

"He was eating cookies at the girl's house." Finn threw Rory a reproachful glare but Rory didn't care. That memory was forever his now.

Meanwhile Rachel squinted her eyes at Sam, suspecting him to be the one having hit the high C earlier. Because Finn couldn't sing like that, sad but true.

"Blaine is _so_ annoying", Kurt complained.

"How so? Because he isn't talking to you and undressing Sam with his eyes?"

"Sam was mine first, too."

"Ah, I get it. You stay behind alone and you don't like that. But if you ask me you should be glad. Love affairs are way too distracting. We are here to work on our voices and our performances. Some could also need some work on their bodies", Rachel said not-so-secretly glancing at Kurt.

"Hey, I eat my vegetables!" Kurt said.

"But do you also work out?"

"Sometimes." Kurt shrugged. It was a lie. He didn't have time to work out and his metabolism kept him in shape just fine, thank you very much.

"I will wake you up tomorrow so we can run together", Rachel decided.

"Mh, let's wait and see."

Brittany was the only one who was wearing clothes that you saw her in every day, her Cheerios uniform. Santana's dress was even shorter than Quinn's and she was the best in looking bored yet sexy anyway. She didn't need to sweet talk her way to any boys. Puck might be talking to her right now but at the end of the day – or night – Santana would be the one making with of him. Naturally.

Mr Schue was very proud of his students who put out the fire and went to their cabins quietly as asked for at ten pm. Yes, even Puck got into his room and closed the door. Mr. Schue watched it for the next half an hour but it stayed shut. Good boy.

At the same time, on the main street.

"And how are we supposed to get into town, man?" Finn asked. "It's like half an hour away."

"Yeah, and on the way back we have to carry the heavy beer bottles", Sam complained.

"You are such cry babies", Puck said. He, of course, had fled through the window.

"Of course we are not walking", Puck explained his plan. "I'm not stupid, I don't waste an hour not partying. We hitch-hike!"

He went to the car and put out his thumb. The street stayed dark and silent.

Finn and Sam sat down on the sidewalk and played rock-paper-scissors.

Ten minutes later Puck kicked a stone, shouted from the pain it caused him and then hobbled back to the camp, with Finn and Sam following him.

"We can always party tomorrow", Finn said.

"I will not go to sleep at eleven pm!", Puck said.

"How about eleven am?", Sam asked. Nobody answered him.

Eventually they came to the woods where the cabins were. Naturally, it was dark and scary and Finn wondered why the camp was built that way. So stupid to leave teenagers unattempted in the wood, that's how every horror movie ever stared.

"Oh no!", he said. "I think the hosts are psychopaths who want to kill us."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because the forest is so dark."

"Oh yeah sounds logically", Sam nodded.

Puck didn't have time to think about getting murdered because he already saw the first cabin where three fine girls were in. Lights were on.

"Okay, this is where I get off, bye gals!", he said and ran up the stairs.

"If you get kicked out don't come running to us", Finn said.

"Yeah!" Sam nodded. "We'll be barricated and won't let anyone enter our cabin at night."

"You are so stupid", Puck snickered, then he opened the door, went into the cabin and shut the door. Since there were no screams Finn and Sam assumed he would be fine and they went to their own little house.


	4. The Attemt to NOT Party

i want tot thank you, Darrinia and midlifecrissis, for your ongoing reading and commenting my story. Its what I write for! ;-)

* * *

On the next morning everybody was up bright and early at nine am, and Mr Schue's pride continued. Ha, he didn't need no secondary teacher to watch over his group. He was the best leader of geeky teenagers there was!

"Okay, here's the plan", Puck told Finn at the other end of the table. "We do whatever stupid thing Mr. Schue has planned for today, then we make a trip to the town and get enough alcohol for the rest of the summer."

"Yeah." Finn grinned and they high-fived.

"Of course this means we will have to carry pretty much bottles and we have to ask people like Hummel and Anderson to help us carry them."

"Why wouldn't they, because they are gay?"

"Because they are _lame"_ , Puck said. "Right along with Evans and the Irish One. So basically all of your cabin mates. You ask them."

"And you Kurt?"

"No, you can make Anderson ask him."

"And what are you doing?"

"The most important thing: I'm going to get the camp owner to borrow me his car."

"Uuh, good luck with that."

"No biggie. I'll just tell him you need drugs for your diarrhea."

"I'm just thinking, Puck, when we have a car wouldn't it be better for the two of us to go to town alone? More boys will take up space. They can help us with carrying when we come back, and of course distract Mr. Schue."

"Wow, Finn, that wasn't half as dumb, what am I saying, it wasn't one hundred percent as dumb as you look."

"Thanks." Finn smiled happily.

"Boys meeting after breakfast, spread the word", Puck said to Kurt who sat next to him and actually stared at him.

"Are you insane? Apart from the fact that you have spoken so loud even Mr. Schue probably heard you we are not here to get drunk every night!"

"I think Hummel is out", Puck said. "But we still have all those other gays."

"And Mike and Artie", Finn said.

"Yeah, but Mike is Asian and Artie is in a wheelchair."

"So?"

"So obviously Artie can't help us carry and Mike doesn't even drink because of his genetic mutation that causes him trouble metabolizing alcohol!" Puck rolled his eyes. "What do you even know?"

"He could still help us carry it", Finn suggested.

Further among the table Kurt turned to Rachel.

"Are you still of the opinion that you want to marry Finn?"

"Not once have I uttered the word of marriage in regards to him. I just spoke of _love_ and _bound for eternity_ ", Rachel corrected her best gay.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany had had a really good girl's night. Of course they had thrown Puck out pretty fast, who needed boys anyway, and then had a threesome. Well, okay, the latter at least in Puck's mind, because what other reasons would girls have to not get it on with him?

Then there were those rare Gleeks who couldn't wait for the program to start. Among them were Mercedes and Tina, both very eager to become a better singer. There was Rachel, of course, who had not managed to wake Kurt up earlier to join her in her run around the lake. She had met Sam there, though, and since he hadn't seen her followed him secretly. He hadn't done any suspicious but someday he would. Sooner or later everybody would.

Sam on the other hand had not run because of the program but because he had eaten too much the night before.

And then there were Blaine and Rory. Both were okay with being here but they also wouldn't have minded being back at home.

"Dadadadadadaaaaaaaaadadadad", Sam hummed on his way out of the main house. He had eaten fruits, salad, and fruit salad so he knew he would have a good day.

"Well", Mr. Schue said as they all gathered round in front of the house. He was about to train them like a pro when a mini van drove onto the mud, drove beside him and splittered said mud onto him, then parked abruptly.

Out came Mrs Sue Silvester.

"Coach, coach, hello!" Brittany jumped up and down, she had really missed the Coach.

Everybody else had not.

"Hello you lame loser, and hello lazy Glee students", Sue said extra melodramatic. She pointed at Mr. Shue.

"Did you really think you would get away with not taking a secondary teacher with you? Luckily, I had to work at the emtpy, closed school and accidentally saw your organisation plans…"

"They were in my office, which was locked", Mr. Shue said.

"Details, details", Sue said. "The point is, I immediately called Principal Figgins and he sent me here. You are welcome."

"I didn't say thank you."

"But you should have. You should have." Sue squinted her eyes at him. Then she turned to the van, got out a sports bag and shut the door with a loud bang.

"Don't start without me", she said, then went to the house.

"Oh man… that's gonna take out the fun of everything", Finn complained.

But Rachel, of all people, clapped her hands in excitement.

"Oh, she's going to torture us with voice training!"

"That's not good", Kurt said.

"Can someone kill me?" Rory asked.

"I would but I'm traumatized myself", Blaine said.

"People, the coach is not bad", Brittany said.

"So, I think we all agree we need to have our little drinking games tonight, right?", Puck said.

"Don't drink and drive!" Sam said.

"Thank you for reminding me why you are categorized as lame."

"Hey, guys, we will survive this", Mercedes said. "Like we survive everything."

Mr. Schue wiped mud off his face.

"Okay, we will meet again in half an hour. Class dismissed", he said.

Immediately, they all went to their cabins. Most people to get into bed and sleep more.

Finn was one of those people. His cabin mates had other problems, though.

Sam, for one, still hadn't solved the riddle of the hidden door. It was locked! Man!

While he stood in front of it, staring and mumbling, Blaine and Rory said down on the couch and had a conversation about Irish politics.

"You know, I'm at least a quarter Irish myself", Blaine said. "This is so interesting."

"Yeah, you tell me! I didn't know that the thing with the treasure at the end of the rainbow was true myself."

"I'm of part Irish decent, too", Sam called.

"Everybody is", Rory nodded.

"Well, not everybody…" Blaine said. He couldn't lay out the details of ancestry and genealogy, though, since there was a knock on their door.

"Oh God. Oh no!" Sam jumped to the bank at the table and sat down, breathing fast.

"I have been sitting here all morning long", he said when Rachel and Kurt entered.

"I don't care", Kurt said.

"And I know it's not true since you were in the house just ten minutes ago", Rachel said.

"Anyway, we are here to ask you a favor", she continued, placing herself in front of the fireplace. She took a deep breath, but then frowned.

"Sam, can you get over here? I don't want to shout. And where is Finn? Can you get him?", she asked Kurt.

He could. So a minute later Sam and Finn also sat on the couch, which was crowded now. They all looked at Rachel, who very much liked standing in front of a crowd.

But then Kurt spoke up!

"Puck is out to turn this merry Glee summer into a brainless drinking experience", he said.

"Yay!" Finn raised a hand.

Kurt shook his head. "No yay. Not good."

"Oh."

"We need this, guys!" Rachel pleaded. "If we want to win Regionals - and I think we all agree we do - than we need to start getting better right now! In fact, we should have started yesterday already. This camp is the perfect opportunity and we cannot let Puck ruin this."

"Puck will ruin it, no matter what", Finn said.

"Alcohol has very many hidden calories", Rachel said, mysteriously looking at Sam. The blond guy gulped.

"I'm against it."

"I'm not", Rory said. "I want to do it the American way. That's why I'm here."

"I don't really care", Blaine said. "I mean, I can have fun without booze but I'm also not declined to having a drink here and there."

"But I am!" Kurt said.

"Oh, well, yeah, me too." Blaine nodded quickly.

"This makes three against Rory", Rachel counted.

"But I…" Finn wanted to speak but Rachel shushed him. So he didn't.

"Nobody of this cabin will help Puck getting this stuff called alcohol, right?", Rachel said.

"Right", the boy's choir echoed.

"Fine. Very good." Rachel nodded satisfied. Now she only needed to get the Cheerleader on board, which might get hard.

When Rachel and Kurt were gone nobody moved for a second.

"What just happened?" Finn asked.

"We were tricked, I believe", Blaine said. "Used for our admiration and then cruelly left behind."

"Damn", Finn whispered.

"I don't like this", Rory said. He got up, partly because he was feeling like Blaine was sitting on his lap.

"I will look for Puck and team up with him. I am your enemy, now, boys, because I am not as vulnerable as you are because of this stupid thing called love!"

"I'm not vulnerable, nor in love", Blaine said. He got up, too, and stood beside Rory.

"I will join you because I have to show Kurt I am over him."

"Hey, I'm rebelling here, and that is a lone wolf thing", Rory said. "Do not follow me. You have made your choice, and now I make mine."

"I'm not even in love, either", Finn said as the cabin door fell shut.

"I'm just sensible." Sam shrugged.

"I… am over Kurt", Blaine said, still standing on the same spot.

"And we do believe you", Finn nodded.

"Maybe you should get another lover", Sam suggested. "Like some hot, local stranger."

"I was being sarcastic", Finn said. "I don't believe him. Blaine would never, ever have another lover."

"Kurt wasn't my first one and he will not be my last one!" Blaine said. Enthusiastically, he went to the door and left the cabin.

"So… who are you after? Quinn, then?" Sam asked. "Cause I could try it with Rachel, if you like."

"Why would I like it?" Finn said.

"I'm just saying maybe we should make an agreement instead of stealing each others girls all the time."

"Rachel as well as Quinn never was yours!" Finn exclaimed. He jumped up. "And they never will be! I will make them both love me and have a poly… am… multiple love relationship with me. Bye!"

And he, too, left. Sam was alone in the cabin now, and he was close to crying. He also wanted a girl, it so wasn't fair that Finn got two and he didn't get anybody.

He had tried it with Santana but she was way too dominant for him. So there was only one option left. And it was called Brittany.

So Sam went over to the girl's cabin and knocked.

After a few seconds the door was opened slowly, carefully. A distrustful Santana looked at Sam.

"Ouff, you're not Berry."

"No?" Sam said.

"Well, I hope not." Santana looked up and down, then opened the door and stepped back.

"Are you here to tell us we shouldn't drink?", she asked.

"No, I am here to announce Brittany that I am going to court her."

Santana broke into laughter. Sam folded his arms and waited until she was done. This happened pretty quickly, and she stepped to him, a finger boring into his chest.

"If you as much as look at her I will torture you the Lima highs way", she said. "Got it?"

"So I shouldn't?"

"You shouldn't." Her voice was alarmingly calm.

Sam gulped.

"But all the good girls are taken."

Santana squinted her eyes. "How about you stop thinking with your dick and start using your brain? You do have a brain, Evans, don't you?"

"Yes?"

"Good."

She closed the door. Sam still stood a few more moments in front of it, not sure what Santana had ordered him to do. No one can switch on their brains just like that. His name wasn't Einstein, and he had better things to do, anyway.

* * *

At the same time Rory had gotten lost. All he had wanted to do was find Puck and be a cool boy. Instead, he didn't see the cabins anymore, was surrounded by only by green trees and an eerie quiet.

"Darn", he cursed. "I must have gone the wrong way."

So he turned around and thought that would be the way out. But as forests are, things are never that easy. Once a boy was lost in them he first had to solve three riddles and kiss a princess or something like that to get out.

Luckily, he found a girl only a few minutes later. She was sitting on a tree trunk that lay on the ground, a bottle in her hand and a cigarette in the other one.

"Oh my God!" Rory cried out. "How could you?"

Mercedes startled and threw all those things behind her.

"What? I am just sitting here, innocently and all."

"Where did you get the booze?", Rory asked.

"I'm not stupid, I packed some the minute Mr. Schue mentioned 'camp' and 'nature' in one sentence."

"You might be my savior", Rory said.

"That sounds very likely." Mercedes nodded.

"And now… we have to make out."

* * *

Finn had followed Rachel to the main house. Then he realised the mood she was in wasn't a good for seducing and he turned back to the Cheerios cabin. Sam came down the stairs when Finn arrived.

"What is your business here?" Finn asked.

"Not your business!"

"I sure hope so! Quinn is mine, remember."

"Pff."

Without saying more Sam left. It confused Finn only a little. He went up the stairs and knocked, politeness was always good.

"With your brain", Santana called from behind the door.

Finn frowned. Then he put his forehead against the wooden door and drove it a few times against it.

"Ouch", he cursed, holding his hand. But it had worked, the door got opened.

"What the fuck?" Santana asked.

"You what the… Why should I knock with my brain?"

"Did you really just slam your head against the door?"

"Yeah?"

Santana stared at him. Then she turned around.

"Quinn, your dumb slave is here!", she shouted.

Finn grinned. Yes! Success.

* * *

Blaine, too, had followed Rachel and Kurt. They had shortly talked to Santana, then had processed to the main house. Inside, Mr. Schue and Coach Silverster were fighting. Rachel tried to interrupt but Kurt wasn't as stupid. He rolled his eyes and turned around, ready to find something to eat. Then he saw Blaine, who stood stupidly in the door and suddenly realized that he actually had gone out to find someone who is _not_ Kurt.

"Ooops", he said.

"This will take some time", Kurt said, making his way to the kitchen.

"Uhu, mhmh, you're right", Blaine said, following him.

"Good idea", Kurt commended. "We should talk."

"Yeah? Yes." Blaine nodded, his puppy eyes almost popping out of his head. "Exactly what I thought."

"So, uhm…" Kurt tried to formulate it in a nice way.

"Me, too!"

"What?"

"Uhm… you first."

Kurt frowned. "I might have given some wrong signals. Like saying that if when we were at the same school we could continue to date. We can't. I don't want to. We're over for good."

Blaine nodded. "Exactly my thoughts."

"Yeah?" Kurt was a tiny-whiny bit surprised.

"Have you seen Rachel?" Suddenly Sam popped in. He saw the food on the table and snack closer.

"Sh, we're in the middle of an important conversation", Kurt said.

"I am dating somebody else already anyway", Blaine said. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

"What? Really?" Kurt did not believe it, no, not really. Because no one else from Glee club was gay. Well, except…

Kurt's eyes grew wide open.

"You and _Sam?_ "

"Yes, exactly!" Blaine nodded. It seemed that his head couldn't stop doing that. He didn't even know what Kurt was saying. He really should start listening some day soon.

"What?", Sam said, mouth full of bacon. Damn it, that was totally ruining his diet.

"Oh, I should have known the minute we are over you jump at whoever is there", Kurt said. "I can't believe you. And I was actually thinking about trying it with you again."

"Huh?" Blaine said. "You were?"

"Yes! But now you ruined it all. Goodbye Blaine!"

Kurt stormed out. Left of all his energy, Blaine sank down on a chair, while Sam snickered.

"I told you, not wanting someone makes them want you! Victory, yay!"

He held up his hand for a high-five. But Blaine simply stared at the bread in front of him. But the question of why no one had cleaned the table wasn't one that would examined further in this story, though.


	5. The Attempt to Flirt

Thank you, Darrinia and Guest! Come on, don't be too hard on Finn. ;-)

* * *

Chapter 5: The attempt to flirt

* * *

One hour later they were all running around the lake. The sun was - of course - shining right at them, making the heat of the day unbearable.

"And then he stormed off", Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Really strange", Mercedes commented. "Because all he has said so far is that he feels annoyed by you trying to win him back."

"Oh", Blaine said.

"I think it was a short-circuit reaction", Tina said.

The three of them had never intended to actually jog. As long as Sue had been close to them they had pretended to but the Coach was pretty fast out of their view, shouting at her Cheerios and various other students so that Mercedes, Tina and Blaine had decided to walk. Slowly. Back to the camp. Because the way around the lake was like ten miles, come on, who would actually run all the way?

"So is it true, you and Sam?", Mercedes asked.

Blaine shook his head, while Tina scoffed.

"Oh please, Sam is the least gay person on earth, maybe even the whole universe."

"Really?" Mercedes frowned. "Because there are quite a few people who think he could turn gay for the right guy. Try to seduce him, Blaine!"

"I will not", Blaine said. "I'm not that kind of gay."

"What kind of gay?" Mercedes asked.

"Predatory-gay", Blaine clarified.

"What does that even mean?" Tina asked.

"Would you call someone predator-straight just because they are trying to land with someone?", Mercedes asked.

"Uh, no… but… uh…" Blaine shrugged. He had never questioned this phrase. In his first school where he had been bullied, the only guy accepting him for his sexuality had said he liked that Blaine wasn't a 'predatory-gay'. Since then, Blaine had been very proud of his prey-behavior.

"It seems like an excuse to me", Tina said. "Why wouldn't you be allowed to try and see if you have chances with someone?"

"Uh… stop asking weird questions!", Blaine said.

"Oh, finally!" Mercedes sighed. In front of them the camp had appeared. No one was here already and they knew it would seem unlikely if they said they had been here first. So they did what everybody else would do. They walked back further, splashed their shirts with water to make it look like they had sweat and hid behind trees where they would only come out after everybody else had already arrived.

So clever, these guys!

"We need to go out in the town", Mercedes continued their conversation. "Because I need to get to know not-Glee-guys."

"Me too", Tina nodded.

"I guess it wouldn't be hard to get many people on board with that", Blaine nodded.

"Aren't we the best?" Mercedes asked. And yes, they really were.

* * *

Despite the fact that Rachel had already run the whole way around the lake this morning, she was leading… for like one mile. Then her legs gave up and her heart stopped beating. At least it felt that way when she clamped her chest and grasped for air, sitting down in the grass next to the path.

"Haha", Santana and Quinn said when they passed her.

"Hi Rachel, are you tired?" Brittany asked.

"No, I think I'm dying."

"Oh, okay. I will come to your funeral, I promise."

And she also was gone. Luckily for Rachel, Sue Silvester had been in front of her so she could take her time dying.

Ten minutes after lying here Puck and Finn passed by. Running side by side, they both were sweating and breathing heavily, staring at the ground and didn't notice her. Then followed Mike, Rory and Sam who were having a conversation while running slowly. Finally, Kurt came by and sat down next to her.

"Stupid, so stupid", he complained. "It will take hours to run around the lake. What good does it do for our voice training?"

Rachel, who could breathe again, knew the answer and started explaining. Kurt soon interrupted her with the much more exciting story of Blaine having sex with random guys.

Half an hour later Rachel realized she didn't have any chance of winning anymore, so why even participate at all?

"Let's go back to the camp", she suggested.

"Okay. This is stupid, anyway."

"You mentioned."

Soon they arrived at the camp and simply went to their cabin. Rachel was the first to shower so Kurt sat down at the kitchen table and decided to start journaling about this summer. The subject of his entry: Blaine's promiscuity.

* * *

"To appear like we run all the time we have to get our faces really red", Blaine explained while he did a hand-stand, his feet leaning against a tree.

Mercedes and Tina did see what he was doing but were not eager to copy him. And they didn't think Coach Silvester would check, anyway. They would only appear very exhausted and drink a lot, that would be enough.

"How hasn't Rachel come through yet?", Mercedes asked from her hidden spot when Puck and Finn passed them. Hey, they were football players who were used to a ridiculous training routine.

"Maybe she's cleverer than she seems", Tina suggested.

She and Mercedes laughed.

"Is my face red yet?" Blaine asked.

"Nope, keep standing there."

"Oh, there's Mike!" Tina said. "He will be so impressed when I arrive at the camp the same time as he."

She waited until Mike had passed them then burst onto the road and started running to reach him.

"And then there were two", Mercedes said. She spotted the next guys, Rory and Sam, now walking.

"There is Rory", she said. "Let me tell you, he was pretty weird earlier. Wanted to make out with me."

"And?" Blaine had a hard time keeping up the conversation since all of his blood had flown to his head now and he was starting to get dizzy.

"I told him to fuck off, of course", Mercedes said. "But for you I will sacrifice myself and distract him."

"What?"

When the two boys had passed them Mercedes jumped onto the road.

"Help!" she cried. "We need help here."

Rory and Sam came back.

"Actually, only one guy is needed", Mercedes said. "Blaine has trouble getting back at his feet. You go help him, Sam, bye bye."

She took Rory's arm and they walked away. Sam on the other hand made his way through bushes and shrubs and then came to the tree were Blaine was leaning against upside down.

"Dude?" Sam frowned. "What…"

"A little help here?" Blaine pressed out. He had long forgotten how to use his legs.

"Yeah, of course." Sam grasped Blaine's ankles and slowly walked backwards until Blaine was lying on the ground.

"So, uhm, if I may ask…"

"No", Blaine mumbled into the earth.

"Okay." Sam scratched his head. "And now? Can you get up?"

"Just leave me. Ugh." Blaine lifted himself up on his elbows. The earth was spinning as if he was drunk.

Sam sat down next to him and Blaine realized that he must, indeed, be drunk. Why else would this happen?

"I could carry you", Sam offered.

"Or dreaming", Blaine said. "That could be it, too."

"Huh?"

Blaine let his head fall on the ground. Slowly his blood pressure was getting back to normal.

Naturally, the sun choose that time to disappear and heavy clouds came out. They dropped wet drops on the earth.

"Oh, no", Blaine complained. "This could be real life after all."

"Come on, dude", Sam said. He placed his hand on Blaine's arm and pulled at it. Blaine tried to get up, he really did, but his legs were wobbly. So Sam let go, rolled Blaine around and dragged him up by the shoulders.

"Would you be embarrassed to be carried like a girl? I could throw you over my shoulder, too" Sam said. "But that would put your face against my butt, and who would want that, right?"

"Right", Blaine muttered. "I'm not embarrassed but I can't ask that of you…"

"Well, too bad", Sam said. He put one arm around Blaine's shoulder and the other one under his knees. And just like that, he got up. Blaine quickly threw his arms around Sam and well, okay, maybe it was embarrassing after all. But also kind of… like… nice.

They were going through the rain, and Blaine had to suppress a relaxing sigh. He laid his head against Sam's shoulder and enjoyed the view of the rain spotting on the lake. Although he was wet, Sam's chest and arms kept him warm and he was really comfortable like that.

After a few minutes Sam stopped, breathing heavily.

"Let me down", Blaine demanded.

"I just need a little break", Sam said. But Blaine insisted, since he felt like new. So they walked the rest of the way.

Of course they were the only ones soaking wet when they entered the main house were they were told to gather after the running.

"The last losers", Coach Sue called then.

"There was an accident and I had to carry Blaine", Sam justified their late appearance.

"That makes it _worse_!" Sue said while everybody else just snickered.

"Lazy idiots", she added.

"But…" Sam mumbled when she continued to preach the whole group.

"Don't listen to her", Blaine said. "I am very grateful for your help. You saved me."

"Yeah… I really did, didn't I? Without me you'd still be hanging from that tree."

"Uh… yeah, that's what I meant", Blaine said. Then he turned away, shaking his head. That was it, he had tried to flirt but Sam wasn't getting it. Straight.

* * *

Mr. Schue had forced Silvester to give them a break for cleaning up and then lunch, so half an hour later everybody was clean once again. Rachel and Kurt of course had been clean for much longer, and no one at all had missed them. For Kurt it was a sign that he from now on wouldn't even try to fulfill Sue's commands and for Rachel it was a sign that she wasn't the star she wanted to be yet. Because elsewise everybody would have missed her.

After lunch Puck and Finn snuck away to finish their mission. The camp owner had refused to give Puck his car (what a surprise!) so they had to change their plan. It was actually Finn who had come up with their newest idea: taking a cab.

"It costs much money but it is worth it", Puck said while sitting in the passengers seat.

They made the driver stop at the next best store and told him to wait. Then they went in and spent all of their last (non-cab) money for beer and such. Within less than an hour they were back at the camp.

The only problem now was to smuggle the booze to the cabins. First, they hid it in front of the camp in a bush. Then Puck guarded it while Finn had the important task to get helpers.

Sadly and also mysteriously, the cabins were empty. Huh, were would everybody be at two pm at Summer Camp?

Maybe the fact that loud singing came from the main house was a sign?

Finn sneaked in and followed the noise to a room upstairs. Then he stood in front of the closed door and didn't know what to do.

Very accidentally then the door opened and Rory came out. Finn quickly hid so that none of the teachers inside could see him.

"Why are you out here?" Rory asked. "You should be in there."

"Are you on team booze?"

"You know I am!"

"Well, then I need your help."

* * *

In the evening most people were pleased with the day. Mr. Schue had given his students a great lesson, and managed to mostly not scream at Sue. Rachel was looking forward to more vocal lessons, preferably also the theoretic stuff. Puck was as calm as he could be, knowing this night the party would finally start!

Of course, due to their absence at the training session he and Finn had been ordered to do the dishes for a whole week. Puck was ready to pay the price so he did only complain as much as it was needed to not be suspicious. Finn wasn't as ready to pay the price but what else could he do? And then there was Blaine who was displeased by the fact that apparently he wasn't able to flirt. Yes, there were worse things in life but for him it was a great deal, okay?

Well, anyway it seemed that Kurt wanted him back so Blaine didn't need to improve his flirtation skills as well as he didn't need to worry about his appearance since Kurt already had seen some of Blaine's not-so-good sides.

"See? Everything's good. No worries", he said and his mirror image nodded agreeing.

"So I can gel my hair like usually totally down", he said. His mirror image held a new can of gel in one hand, nodded again and then - did nothing.

"What's up, do it!", Blaine said.

"I… I…" the mirror image stuttered.

"What? Everything's fine."

"But.. What if I… also want to… like… look if there is any other boy out there for me?"

Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? How often have you told me that Kurt is _it_? You changed schools for him, you hid your childish comics from him, you have become a sophisticated man, which means nothing else than that Kurt makes you a better person!"

"I know…" Mirror Blaine looked sad.

Real (and actually only) Blaine sighed.

"Okay, well, we don't have to get back together with Kurt immediately. How about this: We can flirt with him - if we are able to - but also keep things open?"

Mirror-Blaine nodded shyly and finally opened the can.

* * *

"Why are we the only guests here at camp, anyway?" Sam complained when Finn and Puck laid out their party plans but also didn't forget to remind him that all of the girls were not for him.

"Actually, I was wondering that too", Finn said.

"And this is why you two are _so_ lame", Puck explained. "Just stop thinking and start partying, woohooo!"

He held up a beer bottle and imitated a wolf. While he was busy doing that Finn looked around carefully. They had hidden the booze in the forest in an hollow tree trunk and maybe it wasn't the wisest thing to do to drive wild hunting animals towards them.

Sam, too, didn't like the forest. It was such a raw, primordial force of nature that gave home to all kinds of organisms, natural as supernatural. So he'd like to go back to civilization, please.

"Why can't we put the beer in the cabins?", he asked. "It's not colder outside."

"But where would be put it?" Finn asked. "There is no room, that's the problem. We only have the tiny closets and the bathroom, and well, we need both."

"Mhmhmh." Sam rubbed over his chin, hoping to look wise and clever.

"It's obvious, isn't it?", he said.

"What is?"

"Well, the hidden door, you small brain… person."

Finn squinted his eyes at Sam.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I was trying to be smart like Sherlock! He insults people all the time and gets away with it."

"You don't", Finn told him. "But the door thing, yeah, let's check that out. Puck?"

"Wooooooooooo…?"

"We might have found a better place to store the booze. Because you know, so we don't have to send a drunk person at night here to get more beer?"

"Great, great. Let's goooooooooooooooo."

Finn frowned, Sam turned around speakless. Puck wasn't even drunk and already behaving stupid. But well. Not everybody could be as smart as Sam.


	6. Spider Boys

My dear readers, thank you sooo much on commenting! It means the world to me, as clichee as it is, but in not-very-active fandoms which I can't stop writing about it's all the greater if I get reviews! :-) Darrinia, Guest and midlifecrissis, here you have the next chapter.

* * *

"It does have a lock", Finn observed.

"So there must be a key", Sam nodded. "But where?"

"Uh, the owner has it, dummies?", Puck said. He sat at the table and inspected the bowl of fruits that stood there. He had nothing the like in his room. He wouldn't eat it but unfair was unfair!

"Well, we should go and ask him, then", Finn deducted.

"Won't he ask why we want it?", Sam said.

"We lie." Finn shrugged.

"What are you doing there?"

Suddenly Blaine stood in the door, arms crossed. Also notable was the fact that his hair was not gelled down completely. A few locks stood out, really only a few.

Boys being boys, thought, they didn't notice.

"We want to enter this room, obviously", Finn said.

"Will you help us, Anderson?" Puck asked, while Sam squinted his eyes.

"Something is different. What is different?" he asked.

"About what?" Finn said.

"About Blaine, obviously."

"He's the same as always", Puck said.

"You don't have a say in that, you never even look at him", Sam said. Then he looked at Finn, who shrugged.

"I think he's the the same."

"Anyway, how is this important right now?" Puck wanted to know.

"Where's Rory? Wait, why is Sam helping us, isn't he team no-booze?"

"I didn't say I'm team anti-party", Sam said.

"I'm not sure what you are doing but I think that having access to the kitchen would be good, too", Blaine said. "So let's go ask Mr. Kennedy."

Puck leaned back and folded his hands behind his head.

"You go, Anderson, you're the neat, nice one. Also, he doesn't like me very much since I might have threatened to steal his car."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I can come with you", Finn offered. "I need to ask Mrs. Kennedy if she can prepare some night snacks for us."

"Uh, with salmon!", Sam said.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Cause I like salmon."

"Let's stick with cheese, onions and nachos", Puck suggested.

" _Nobody_ likes salmon." Finn was still shocked when they exited the cabin. "Who even are you?"

Blaine lead the way, walking a few feet before them, and Sam eyed him.

"Why wouldn't he tell me what's different?"

"You are seeing stuff, Evans! Or are you that desperate about not getting any girl this summer that you are turning gay now?"

"What's got noticing something about someone to do with being gay?"

"Standing alone, maybe nothing. But just now you also checked out his ass."

"Did not!"

"You stared at it."

"Did not!"

"Do you deny it?"

"Yes, that's what I'm doing."

They reached the house and found the dog laying in front of the door. He wouldn't move so they stepped carefully over him.

Inside it was quiet. They first tried the kitchen, then the common room. The fire place was lit which was a magic that drew Sam to it.

Some people where here. Sadly, among them were their teachers and Finn would have backed out of asking for the key. But Blaine, who didn't know what they wanted the kitchen for went straight to the woman of the house who sat on a couch and knitted.

"Mrs. Kennedy, do you have a moment?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, my son, come sit with me. Why is your soul hurting?"

"Uhm…" Blaine sent a confused look at Finn. "We just wanted to ask, well, I have noticed that the kitchen in our cabin is locked and I wondered if I could have the key? It would be nice to have a fridge were we can cool our water and snacks."

"Oh my, your kitchen is locked! Of course I will open it for you."

Finn pulled an impressed face. While Blaine followed Mrs. Kennedy out of the room Finn looked around. The Coach and Mr. Sue sat on opposite chairs and stared angrily at each other. On the table between them was a chess game.

How boring.

Finn decided to go to Rachel who sat in a rocking chair next to the fire place, her legs in a blanket and a book on her knees.

"Hey, so - crazy day, huh?" he said, casually leaning against the mantel piece.

"Why? It was a day like every other, even quite calm in comparison with other Glee days."

"Mhmh." Finn nodded. "So, whatya reading?"

"The theory of phonation." Rachel shortly held up the book. "Want to study with me?"

"As great as that sounds…" Finn drove a hand through his hair, it was something handsome boys did.

"I'd rather hoped you'd hang out with us for, uh, smart conversations and such."

"Who's 'us'?"

"Well, Sam, for starters…" Finn gestured over his shoulder but when he turned around Sam was no longer there.

"Oh, darn, I lost him."

"I think Sam has an adequate sense of orientation so as to not get lost on a small camping ground."

"Oh my God, do you _like_ him?" Finn cried.

Rachel frowned.

"What?"

"He's after Blaine, forget it", Finn said.

"Neither do I crush on Sam nor am I looking for a summer fling. I am here to _learn"_ , Rachel said. "And so should you."

"Huh. So about the hanging out?"

But now Rachel was pissed off and held her book in front of her face. Finn interpreted that as 'see you later' and turned away.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A scream echoed through the house. It made Puck jerke up, hit his head on the low ceiling and fall down unconsciously. At the same time Rory came running out of the bathroom.

"Ah spider, a spider, heeeelp!" he screamed. He didn't see Puck lying on the bank and simply ran out of the cabin into the next one. He was always welcome there.

"BOY IN THE HOUSE!" Tina screamed, pointing at him. She sat on the ground in front of the unlit fire place, and was playing some board game with Kurt.

"I come in peace!" Rory held up his hands. "I'm looking for Mercedes, she needs to kill a spider for me."

"A spider? Really?" Kurt frowned.

"Yes, really, like that huge!" Rory showed him how big he had perceived that spider by spreading out his arms as far as he could.

"Man up and kill it yourself", Kurt ordered. "Mercedes is in the bathroom since one hour and won't come out anytime soon."

Very disappointed and also afraid Rory went back to his own cabin. Before entering it he decided to wait until one of his cabin mates would come back and sat down on the stairs. Ah, fresh air, how nice!

Luckily for him, his room mates appeared soon and Rory could explain them the problem. They reacted pretty differently.

Finn started to laugh.

Sam made plans to get bitten by the spider.

Blaine patted Rory's shoulder and promise to kill the insect for him.

Now the problem was, Blaine was a nice guy. He didn't hate on spiders and always tried to throw them out alive. So he used his new magic skills called 'key' to open the locked door - as expected a kitchen - took a glass from it and a napkin and went to the bathroom.

There, Sam was standing on the edge of the bath tub, one hand on the wall and the other reached out to the corner of the ceiling.

"Please, bite me, please", he said. "I _need_ super powers! I will do only good stuff, I promise!"

"Uhm." Blaine said. "You know that it doesn't work like that, right?"

"Don't be jealous, Blaine, I was here first, it was a fair fight."

"Get down."

Sam stopped his reaching and looked at Blaine.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Mh." Sam looked at the spider. It didn't look hungry. And what could he do, anyway, when he had gotten an order.

So he climbed to the ground.

"That's fine, good boy. Now open the window so I can throw the spider out."

"Okay!" Sam hurried to the window and did as he was told. Then he watched Blaine, a pretty short guy, try reach the spider that Sam hadn't been able to reach.

After Blaine had almost fell down from the edge of the bathtub several times he decided one thing:

"We should get Finn involved."

So they did. Of course, Finn laughed at them all while at it but he caught the spider in no time between glass and napkin which he then threw out of the window. While he high-fived Sam Blaine frowned.

"Did you just throw out the glass?" he asked.

"You told me to!"

"I said throw out the spider. Not the glass. That was what the napkin was for."

"Oh."

"Idiots", Blaine mumbled and went out.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot, I didn't do anything!" Sam cried while he ran after him.

"You tried to get super powers from it by a bite", Blaine said.

"That's a totally normal thing to do."

"It's so geeky I can't even."

Sam stopped and grinned.

"You said 'I can't even', you're a geek, too, admit it."

"No!" Blaine said, then he slammed the door behind him. Sam turned around and went back to the bathroom.

"Aaaah!" Finn screamed and held his T-Shirt onto his no naked chest.

"How about knocking?", he asked.

"How about locking the door?"

"We don't have a key. I closed it as much as I could which we only yesterday said is the sign of 'do not come in'."

Sam scratched his head. Then he pointed to the still open window, where now Blaine's head appeared.

"Got it!"

"You are all piping Toms!" Finn complained.

"I'm not", Sam quickly said. He never was anything that people said about him.

"Why do you get undressed with the window open when you know I am on my way to get the glass you just threw out?" Blaine asked.

"I did not know that, how would I, you didn't say!" Finn complained again.

"I think it was pretty obvious from context", Blaine said.

Finn sighed and lowered his hands.

"Okay, alright. Here, you might look at my abs."

Sam did.

"What abs?"

He was beaten with a T-Shirt, then, and preferred to leave the room.

In the living/entering room he realized that Puck was sleeping and how this was very unusual at this time of the day.

"Should we wake him?" he asked Blaine, who came in.

"I already tried", Rory said. This brought Sam's attention to the kitchen, where Rory was in. He immediately forgot his sleeping friend and entered the forbidden room, full of awe and a sense of victory, too.

It was a tiny kitchen with a small fridge, sink and cupboard stuffed into a two-squared-meter room. When Rory wanted to leave he had to push against Sam because he couldn't pass him.

A second later Sam was back in the kitchen. Even a tiny window was here, with an orange curtain. Sam opened both the curtain and the window and drew in fresh, warm summer air.

"Ah, the smell of freedom", he said, satisfied.

"It's the same smell as outside?" Blaine said.

"This room has been asleep for a long, long time", Sam said. "Don't give it a bad mood with your, uh, bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood. You are!" Blaine put the glass in the sink and went out.

Sam watched him go, biting his lower lip. Had he done something to offend Blaine? He seemed to not like him anymore since they had come back from running. But that couldn't be it, he had stated how Sam had saved him. After that, Sam hadn't really done anything… Nope, whatever it was, couldn't be Sam's fault.


	7. Lame Night

Thank YOU, Darrinia, for reading it. ;-)

* * *

The second night began lamely because Puck had been unconscious for some time and without him, well, no good party could get organized or started for that matter. When he awoke in a cabin where the only noise was water rinsing and someone singing ' _Deck the halls'_ \- Finn's official shower song - he knew the beer was still in the forest.

"Nerds" Puck mumbled as he got up. He didn't even think about taking advantage of his unnoticed presence there, he was still a bit dizzy. He just wobbled out of the cabin and right to the main house where there would be food soon.

Blaine Anderson was already sitting in the kitchen. Puck stopped on his way pass it and frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting, obviously."

"Yeah, but why here? Go and talk to people, you weirdo!"

Puck left head shaking and Blaine started to think. Maybe it _was_ a good idea to talk to people instead of sitting here alone, watching Mrs Kennedy come in and out and having a staring contest with the dog.

So Blaine went to the living room. The fire place was grey and cold, and nobody was here. Blaine went to the book shelf and let his eyes wander over it. Huh, now that he maybe would not get back together with Kurt, he could allow himself to read a graphic novel here and there? Who would bother? No one would. Indeed, it even was a fact that there were hot boys in the world that liked those things, this geeky stuff. Not everybody was like Kurt, were they?

Blaine took place in the empty rocking chair, opened an Asian graphic novel and started to read.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Rory asked.

"Positive", Sam said. "Beer needs to be guarded at all times. Even when I don't like the forest. Creepy people are in here."

" _We_ are here", Rory said. "And at this place I found Mercedes this morning. She begged to kiss me but I said no."

"Damn it, even you get a girl", Sam said. "Maybe I _should_ turn gay."

Rory glided several inches further away from him.

"Why are you listening to Finn, anyway?" he asked. "If you want a girl, you can get one. And I mean, it's the girl's decision, isn't it?"

"Yeah", Sam nodded. "And didn't I suggest to bring the beer to the cabin? Nobody is listening to me!"

"Let's do it, then", Rory decided.

So they did. Just when they finished, the phone of the cabin went. Sam answered it with "How did you get this number?"

"Sam? It's me, your teacher", Mr. Shue said. "Where are you? It's dinner time! And bring Rory."

But when Sam turned around, Rory was already gone. His stomach had called him to the house earlier than Mr. Schue could.

* * *

"And then I threw out the spider, it was _that_ big!" Rory finished his story.

Mercedes yawned.

"How interesting" she said. "Not."

Meanwhile, Sam chewed with his eyes squinted at Blaine. All meal long he had tried to figure out what was different. Maybe he should actually ask him.

Rachel was very satisfied with the day, but tomorrow she would like to include theory lessons.

"And on page thirty-two", she explained Mr. Schue, "There is a lengthy description of the lung and it's function."

"Wow, that's great", the teacher said. "But I'm afraid Coach Sylvester won't have it. Pity, such a pity."

Uhu, Rachel thought. She got the hint, she wasn't stupid. He wanted her to ask the Coach about it!

"You look pale" Finn said.

"Nonsense" Puck said. "I'm good. I don't get sick, and especially not in the summer!"

"Well, you hit your head pretty bad", Finn said.

"So you _did_ notice!"

"I might be dumb but I'm not… uh… what?"

Puck snorted and shook his head. "Nothing a good dose of booze can't cure."

"What was that?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Good dose of sleep", Puck said. "I will sleep so much tonight, like, woah!"

Mr. Schue nodded contently. Until now, his students weren't the problem - Sue Sylvester was!

When the meal was over and everbody left Rory simply went along with Mercedes and Tina, promising them to finish off all spiders in their cabin. He seemed to have forgotten that he was bragging without any reason behind it and had actually ran away from the teensy-weensy spider before.

Sam on the other hand followed Blaine to the living room. His plan was to ask him what he had changed but this was forgotten the second Sam saw that Mrs. Kennedy was about to lit the fire place.

"Hello", he said, standing right next to her.

"Oh, dear, you frightened me, coming out of nowhere!"

"Yeah, uhuh, okay, if you want to." Sam took the poking stick that hang on the side and moved the ashes around.

"What are you doing, boy?"

"Clockwise, you say? Okay."

Sam did as he was told. How great was it to have a mentor who taught you to make a real, bright burning fire? Absolutely awesome!

"Can you stop that?" Mrs. Kennedy asked.

"Yes, sure, what now?" Sam put the stick away.

"Go away, please, I am lightening a fire."

"Okay, yes, go on."

"Sam", another voice said and someone pulled on Sam's sleeve.

"Not now, I'm busy."

"You better learn by first watching. From a distance", Blaine said.

"Is that true?" Sam asked Mrs. Kennedy. She nodded. So Sam went one step back.

"Hey, do you like Comic books?", Blaine asked, and he simply guessed, really, it had nothing to do with the spider situation earlier. "They have some here."

Sam bit his lip, and didn't take his eyes from Mrs. Kennedy.

"What's your favorite?" Blaine asked. "Spider man?"

"No, ph, amateur! Spider man is for babies!" Sam cried and turned around. "Superman is the best of them all, duh. He can fly!"

Somewhat later Mr. Schue coughed.

"Boys, it's getting late", he said.

Sam looked up. It was dark outside, how weird, hadn't he just sat down to inspect those Comics? He looked around the room. The fire was still very small, and their hosts sat on the couch.

"Oh my!" Blaine said with a look at his watch. "It's ten already?"

"Yes, you need to go to bed now", Mr. Schue said. "Puck has just gone to sleep, too."

"Oh has he?" Sam asked with a little grin. "Did you read him a bedtime story?"

"No. Do you think he would want that?"

"Yes, he told me today that he didn't dare to ask you but that is such a big dream for him", Sam said. He grinned at Blaine, who frowned.

"Well, if that is the case I'll go upstairs and knock on his door."

"What the hell?" Blaine asked when Mr. Schue left the room. "He will discover Puck isn't there."

"Yes! Muhaha!"

"That means bad stuff for the whole group."

"Oh. Damn."

The two of them rushed upstairs and arrived just in time when Mr. Schue had lifted his hand in front of Puck's door.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed. "I lied. It's Blaine who told me that!"

"What?" Blaine said in a very high voice.

"Also, what did you change about yourself?" Sam asked him.

"Boys, now who wants to hear a story? Puck or Blaine, or maybe even you, Sam?"

"Uuh… uhm… erhrmrmrm…" Sam said.

"We both would like you to, uh, read us, uh, a story", Blaine said. Oh, he would _so_ regret this.

And yes my friends… he would indeed.

* * *

While Sam and Blaine were getting read fairy tales in the main house, the party had started in the coolest cabin of them all - Finn's one, that is. He, Puck and Rory sat at the table, each a bottle of beer in front of them. It had taken some time to find it - Finn had run around screaming for half an hour when he had found out the beer wasn't in the forest anymore. But then Rory had told him where it was.

Now they were waiting for girls.

"You told them to come here, right?" Finn asked Puck.

"Of course, do I look like an idiot?"

"I asked them, too", Rory said.

"Let's hope that they still come", Puck said. "And thank you for sending away the gay ones."

"I didn't send anybody away", Rory said.

 _Knock knock!_

All three boys stared at each other. OMG! Giiiiiiiiirls!

"Yes? Do come in", Finn said in his finest voice.

"Hellooo. Mercedes told me you have a little gathering?" Kurt came in and waved them. "Oh, isn't Blaine here?"

Puck and Rory sighed.

"Not yet, but soon. Do you want a beer?" Finn asked.

"No, uhm." Kurt looked around like a lost puppy. "Oh well, okay, one. Don't tell Rachel."

One hour later.

Kurt yawned.

"So… where's Blaine again?"

Puck emptied his third bottle.

"On a date with his boyfriend, I guess."

"Oh… they are actually boyfriends?" Kurt asked. "Exclusively?"

"How would I know?" Puck snorted. "Do I look gay? Where are the girls?"

"Sam and Blaine are just friends", said Rory. "Don't listen to Puck."

"Blaine told me otherwise", Kurt said.

"And Sam told _me_ otherwise", Finn said, making a mental note to remember the word 'otherwise' for further use.

"He did?" Rory asked with a frown.

"Yeah, well…" Finn hiccuped. "Don't remember exactly what but he talked a lot about Blane's ass."

"Oh God. He discovered the bootie", Kurt said. "Things are worse than I thought. Guys, are you willing to help me win Blaine back before it's too late?"

"Yes!" Finn shouted.

"But it's gay!" Puck said.

"We are in Glee club", Finn argued. "We all are somewhat gay."

"I'm not!" Rory said.

"Me neither", Puck said.

"Yeah, same here", Finn said.

"So… what now?" Kurt asked

"Nah" Puck said. "Evans _just_ turned gay. Let him have his fun."

"Maybe they love each other", Rory said. "So who are you to stand in their way?"

"The jealous ex" Puck said. "So uncool. Get over yourself!"

It should be mentioned that he was drunk and didn't really listen to what he was thinking or saying.

Kurt slammed the door when he left, and Puck let his head fall on Finn's shoulder.

"This party sucks."

Puck was about to fall asleep when the door opened. Immediately he and the other boys were fully awake, looked at each other and pretended to have fun.

But it were only their cabin mates who came in.

"Damn it" Puck cursed. "Why am I surrounded by gay guys?"

"Did I miss something?" Sam asked.

"Kurt was here!" Finn quickly said. "But we told him to leave."

"That wasn't very nice", Blaine said. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, really, nothing", Finn said.

"Huh, well, I'm tired", Sam said. "Time for bed."

"Yeah, me too. Stupid Mr. Schue", Blaine said. They both went on to the bed room, and the cabin was quiet again.

"This party sucks so bad."

Agreement.

"So who wants more beer?" Rory asked.

Everybody wanted.

* * *

At the same time Sam closed the bedroom door - after all he didn't want to be disturbed by partying noises - and went to bed. But when he closed his eyes he saw images of Rapunzel falling out of that tower (seriously, so dangerous, the whole hair pulling stuff!) and the donkeys and horses protesting about having to work so much while only humans got the happy ending rewards.

Sam opened his eyes again. Only blackness surrounded him.

"Blaine?"

"Huh?"

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither. Stupid Mr. Schue made me tired but now I'm awake."

"Yeah, he should have told a story that really matters, you now?"

"Should have read us some Star Wars scripts or something."

"Oh, yes! Please, tell me a Star Wars story."

"Okay, well, once there was a boy…"

Well, nobody here really wants to now what funny science-fiction stories were in Blaine's head so let's head over to the girl's cabin.

For example, how was Kurt dealing with his hurt emotions? Was he crying? Was he binge-eating ice cream? Or was he complaining to Rachel that Blaine hadn't been so great anyway?

"I waited one hour and he didn't show up", Kurt said. The whole cabin was gathered in the living room, with Rachel as still unofficial president.

"So I will do the natural thing" Kurt went on.

Rachel nodded. "Focus on your performance skills."

"Make him a scene tomorrow" Mercedes suggested.

"Nonsense. I will make a big romantic gesture and then propose."

Mercedes jaw dropped.

"I'm not sure…" Tina said.

"Of course!" Rachel interrupted her. "Brilliant!"

"No, it's stupid and brainless", Mercedes said. "You got rejected, deal with it."

"Blaine has always loved Kurt", Rachel said.

"Since they have met three months ago?" Mercedes crossed her arms.

"You just can't stand that you didn't have the idea", Rachel said. "But I'm not that bad a loser. Kurt's brilliance came up with it and it's the perfect way to win Blaine back. He changed schools for Kurt, so he must see a big future for them."

And on she and Kurt went to make plans.


	8. The Proposal

[A/N: Oh midlifecrissis, I'm so glad I can make you laugh! Laughter is so important to me, hihi. Hopefully you'll like this chapter just as well.]

* * *

On the next morning Mr. Schue wanted to be proud of his boys again but somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. For example, Puck didn't yell this morning. And why had Blaine and Sam wanted to get a story read? They were teenage boys, something seemed not right about that. Of course it could also be that they missed their mothers. Mr. Schue would take them each away to have a little talk later, yes, he would.

We on the other hand know that Puck wasn't yelling because he was hung-up and still dizzy from his head injury. Along with Rory and Finn he sat there quietly and ate his toast with nougat creme.

Next to the silent boys sat two not so silent boys who didn't miss their mothers at all.

"You know, I could live with that", Sam said. "Being told Star Wars stories so I can sleep well."

"You wish" Blaine said. "I'm not your boyfriend."

"Uh, what?"

Blaine looked up from his his cereals. He had had a vivid dream about Sam as his boyfriend so maybe that was were his words had come from.

He smiled weakly.

"Not your best friend?"

"But we totally could be!" Sam said, his eyes lightening up. Woah, he hadn't had a best friend since kindergarten. He didn't even know this was a thing at their age. Or wait - maybe it was only a Blaine thing but not a cool dude thing to do, and someone like Finn wouldn't hear it?

Sam turned to said boy.

"Hey, Finn, can I ask you something privat?"

"Huh, yeah, sure", Finn mumbled.

"Do you wanna be my best friend?"

Finn glared at him.

"What are you, five?"

"Never mind."

Sam turned to Blaine again.

"Nope, sorry, not a cool thing to do."

"You're not a cool boy anyway, Sam, face it. You want to be read bedtime stories and ask spiders to bite you so you can have super powers."

Sam crossed his arms. "Having super powers _is_ cool!"

On the other side of the table sat three well rested girls called Cheerios - they hadn't dared to go out and drink while their Coach was on the camp. But Santana didn't mind - after all she could get it on with Brittany every time - and Quinn had enjoyed a hot, long bath with a face mask so she didn't mind either.

Kurt and Rachel were not present, for they had important things to do.

"More to the left, more to the left, wait, more to the right", Kurt ordered Rachel's actions. She was aligning flowers, freshly picked from the back yard, along the porch of the main house and didn't listen to any directions. Her sense of style was the greatest anyway.

"Have you decided on a song?" she asked.

With a big, heavy sigh Kurt sat down on the wooden stairs.

"No! I can't decide between Beyonce or the Beatles. Both start with a B, my favorite letter!"

"Of the whole alphabet?"

"Yes!"

"What a poor taste", Rachel mumbled. "Everybody knows R is the best letter."

"I mean, why do you think I dated Blaine in the first place? B name! And you're my best friend because your last name is Berry. And -"

"Okay, okay", Rachel interrupted him. "I get your point. But shouldn't you focus more on the content and the lyrics of a song you want to sing during a proposal? After all you need to touch Blaine's heart, make him realize he loves you, or whatever it is that could make him leave a hot blond football player for… well… you."

"I will pretend you didn't mean that", Kurt said.

"But I did!"

"…and listen to your actual advice. I will retreat to my room to think about the song and my speech. When anyone asks, say the flowers are for… uh… something else."

As soon as Kurt was out of sight Rachel dropped her flower basket and went inside for a good, healthy breakfast smoothie.

* * *

The morning went by with the usual torture of Glee camp, which meant they had to endure a Coach Silvester work-out, dance rehearsals with Mr. Schue and then hear about the theory of vocal training (that Rachel had succeeded in being part of the plan). Then they were allowed to take quick showers and be back for lunch in thirty minutes.

"Thirty minutes for three girls showering?" Santana complained. "Impossible!"

"Thirty minutes for four boys showering? That gives us plenty of time!" Finn rejoiced.

"Haha, I have my own room", Puck laughed, mostly at Santana. She then decided that she liked Puck after all and visited him at his room. But much to Pucks sadness she locked herself into the bathroom without him and only came out five minutes before lunch.

"Your turn! See you downstairs."

And off she went. But downstairs she had to discover that nobody was in the kitchen which was pretty unusual given the fact that Finn and Rory were among the campers.

As it turned out, Rachel was the reason. She stood in front of the door and didn't let anybody in.

"What the hold up, gnome?" Santana asked from the other side.

"I cannot tell you but believe me, you will not regret it if you stay and watch", Rachel said.

"Oh, I am very, very sure I will regret it. So no." Santana went back to the kitchen and sat down. She didn't need friends when it came to sharing food anyway.

On the other side of that door everybody complained about getting in but nobody dared to push past Rachel, who, to her defense, was only following the order of her friend Kurt.

Soon Kurt arrived, too, and told Blaine to stand on top of the stairs. Rachel of course had to stay next to him to make sure he wouldn't go away.

And then he started to sing. Kurt, that is.

"All you need is loooooooooooove…. Put a ring on thy finger….. Looooooooooove…. Finger…. Marrryyyyyyiiiiiiage" or something the like he sang.

"Uh, what is happening?" Blaine asked Rachel.

"Oh, this is the best day of your life. Apart from the wedding, of course."

"Is Kurt singing to me?"

"Yes! You, oh you!"

Blaine scratched his chin and tried to smile. After all, it was a big gesture and all.

And then, when Kurt was ready, he stayed at Blaine's feet.

"Blaine, you are the love of my life. I feel, no, I _know_ that we are meant to be together forever, grow old, get grey hair at the same time and share a nose-hair trimmer. Will you marry me?"

Blaine still smiled and was about to thank Kurt for the song when the words arrived at his brain. He looked at all the faces surrounding Kurt. Finn's jaw was dropped, Rory's finger was stuck in his nose and Sam was trying to break the world record in frowning. Brittany and Quinn grinned and wished Kurt had sung to them, well, except for the fact that they didn't want to marry Kurt or have a relationship with him. And then there were Mercedes and Tina, who had an eye-rolling contest.

"Say yes, say yes", a little voice called Rachel Berry whispered into Blaine's ear.

"Uhm… yes", Blaine said.

"Oh! I knew you still love me!" Kurt exclaimed, stormed to Blaine and pressed his lip against his mouth. (Euw, I know.)

"Congratulation!" Rachel called and hugged the two boys. Kurt took Blaine's hand and received the joy of Berry like a holy sacrament.

Now the others started moving, finally free to attend lunch.

"What the fuck?" Mercedes said as she passed them.

"So romantic!" Brittany said. "I wish I could marry someone."

"Uh, huh, uheeem?" Finn asked.

"I was thinking the same", Rory said.

"Talk about being an easy lay", Sam said.

"No hard feeling, Sam, ey? I mean it was clear from the beginning that Blaine will come back to me."

"Okay", Sam said.

"So you understand?" Kurt asked.

"Not in the slightest. But whatever floats your boat, man, your both boats."

"You are a fair loser, Sam, I have to say." Kurt started walking next to Sam and as the last ones they entered the house.

"Am I?"

"Yes. Thank you so much."

Sam scratched his hair and watched Kurt walk into the kitchen. What had he lost, then?

He followed Kurt who had a discussion with Mercedes. She didn't want to give up the place next to Blaine, and the two of them were shouting pretty soon. Mr. Schue had to step in and tell Kurt to sit on one of the free chairs.

"Tonight's the night, I tell you" Puck meanwhile told the boys. He had already finished his lunch and hadn't wondered at all why no one except Santana, Artie and Mike were present because he had heard music and had known something Glee was going on.

"Aren't you getting tired of trying?" Rory asked.

"No, he's right", Finn said. "This is a summer of wonders. I should sing to Rachel. Or Quinn. Damn it, I have to decide now, don't I?"

"I'm not talking about singing, I'm talking about getting laid", Puck said.

At the same time, Blaine felt like drowning. He tried to make conversation with Mike to distract himself from this feeling but then he realized that it was a Rose-from-Titanic feeling and he had always wanted to be her.

Now if he only had a ship that would sink and bring death to a few thousands of people.

"Excuse me", he said to Mike who was still busy answering Blaine's question about Asian pop music. "I'm feeling a little sick."

"Blaine, Blaine!"

Kurt ran out of the house the second Blaine left it. So the black haired boy stopped and turned around.

"Mmmh?"

"Where are you going? We have to celebrate! Oh, I am so glad, aren't you glad?"

"Just… overwhelmed."

"I get it, yeah, getting engaged can be very exhausting" Kurt said.

„Yeah... yeah." Blaine nodded. That must be it. What else could it be, really?

„See you later." Kurt grinned and tried to kiss Blaine. He failed, because Blaine quickly stepped aside.

„I get it, I get it", Kurt said. „Too much for now. See you later!"

So Blaine went back to the cabin. There, he began to pack his stuff. Since he was a good packer he was ready ten minutes later. To his unfortunateness Puck entered the cabin just when Blaine went to the door.

„Woah, are you going somewhere, Anderson? You're not getting my room!"

„I... am..." Blaine stopped in his movements and looked at his bag, then he let it fall to the ground.

„I don't know what I am doing", he confessed. „All I know is that since I agreed to marry Kurt I don't feel like myself."

„Why did you agree again? I thought you and Evans were together."

Puck went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Out he took two bottles of beer, and he put them both onto the table.

„Come on, have a drink and let me make a man out of you."

„Uh..."

„Not in the gay way."

„Why not." Blaine shrugged and sat down on the bank.

„So?" Puck drank from his bottle and put it down, half empty.

„What?"

„Why did you say yes?"

„Because Rachel told me to? And everybody was looking at me and I... I mean... You can't say no in such a situation, can you?"

„Uh, yes, you can."

Blaine shook his head. Saying no wouldn't be very prey-like. And it wasn't like he had any hopes to get it on with anybody else. They all were straight. Except Kurt. Yeah. Meant to be, yes.

„What a mean thing to do to take advantage of a weak person like you", Puck sighed.

„I'm not... Kurt's not..."

„But well, you gotta live with the consequences now. Oh, hey, are you coming to the party tonight?"

Meanwhile, Rachel and Kurt were celebrating their victory. Uh, Kurt's victory but Rachel liked to think that without her he couldn't have done it. They gave out glasses of champagne (found in the house fridge) and when Mr. Schue scolded them for it they explained the situation very, very detailed.

Coach Sue Silvester didn't think it was funny, either, and she wouldn't listen to reason. She ordered her Cheerios to gather all glasses and smash them outside to teach a lesson.

"That's right, let 'em splitter and crash like those kids dreams will as soon as they enter the real world where Mr. Schue can't protect them anymore!" she screamed while Quinn, Santana and Brittany _of course_ did as they were told.

"But… my good, expensive glasses", Mrs. Kennedy said, tears in her eyes. She had gotten them as a marriage present!

"Sometimes a price needs to be paid", the Coach said, and then ignored her.


	9. The evil witch

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Guest, I'm remember that you ship Klaine so I hope my sometimes not-klaine-friendly vibes haven't pissed you off. But I'm not Anti-Kurt if that's something that will make you stay... gleeville hahaha I see what you did there! lol! midlifecrissis: yes sassy Mercedes is my fav ;-)

* * *

Inside the house, Finn yawned.

"I'm tired", he said. "I will take a lunch nap. Who's with me?"

Rory eyed him. "Like, cuddling?"

"No, man! Euw!" Finn quickly said.

"Oh. Well. I need to talk to Mercedes anyway."

"You know, I can't stop thinking", Sam said when he and Finn got up. They passed the glass smashing girls and went to the forrest.

"That's a new one", Finn said.

But Sam was too distracted to care about any insults.

"One day Kurt says he doesn't want Blaine anymore, the next he proposes out of nothing? Weird, right?"

"We're in Glee club."

"And I thought I taught Blaine to play hard to get. But, well, I guess a proposal is an ideal situation to get back together with your ex. Still, something's wrong with all that."

Finn yawned, stretched his arms and entered the cabin. He went straight to bed. Sam on the other hand went straight to the couch where he sat down and put on his thinking hat. If he could make a fire he would because that was when the best thinking was done.

"Hey, Evans, are you too depressed to come and drink with us?" Puck asked. "Starting the party early, you know."

"Party? What party?" Sam was too distracted to think of any parties.

"The summer camp party, don't play dumb! Oh, sorry, I forgot you are dumb!"

"That's mean", Blaine said. "Sam isn't dumb."

"Yes, he is, look at him. Sits there with a stupid look on his face, a pillow on his head and stares into the cold fire place. If that's not the definiton of being dumb than what is?"

"I'm sure he has a good reason for the pillow", Blaine said.

"It's my thinking hat!" Sam said.

"See? It's his… uhm… yeah." Blaine drank from his beer.

"What's Finn doing?" Puck wanted to know.

"Napping", Sam said.

"The hell? We're not in kindergarten!" Puck jumped up and ran to the bedroom. First, Finn's cry was to be heard, then a loud, dumb bang.

Sam moved his head, and his thinking hat fell down.

"Do we need to check on them?" he asked.

"Nah."

Blaine took his bottle and came to the couch. He sat down next to Sam, and caught his eyes. Green, warm and beautiful.

After a few moments Blaine sighed and looked at the fire place..

"I didn't want to say yes", he said. "But how could I say no? I mean…"

"Everybody was expecting you to, I get it."

"Right? You wouldn't have turned down anybody who proposes like that, would you?"

Sam thought about it.

"Well, if it would have been Kurt I might have said no. Brittany on the other hand, yeah, I would have married her."

"Oh. So you like her?"

"She's got nice legs and great moves." Sam shrugged. He gestured to Blaine's bottle.

"Can I?"

"Sure. Puck made me drink, anyway."

"You really gotta learn to say no, man", Sam said. He took the bottle, drank a few gulps and gave it back.

"I do", Blaine mumbled. "I so do. And I will start with Kurt."

He fumbled on the ettiquette. "Tonight I will tell him that I don't want to marry him. I don't even want to date him! Why would he propose when we haven't dated in months? Only an insane person would do that!"

"Or a desperate person."

"Mh." Blaine emptied the bottle and put it on the ground. Then he pulled his legs onto the couch and leaned back. He liked sitting here with Sam. It felt weirdly good, like they were friends since many years already. Now all he wanted to do was lay his head on the blond's shoulder and close his eyes.

"I wonder what they are doing", Sam said.

"Mh?" Blaine tore his gaze from the fire place. It was hypnotizing even though there was no fire in it.

"Did Puck kill Finn or something?"

"Oh, well…" Blaine shrugged. He didn't feel like getting up and he was sure they were okay. Propably napping anyway.

But Sam got up. Blaine changed his position again and laid his chin on his knees. How could he tell Kurt off? He had never done such a thing, called breaking up.

And wait. Since when did he want to break up with Kurt for real?

But well, that boy shouldn't want to marry already!

Not that this would be a deal breaker for Blaine.

But then there also was the possibility of other boys… Blaine was kind of new to dating, he wanted to see who else was on the market! Yes!

Not that he would ever think of the dating scene as market. But… yeah.

"Sleeping", Sam's voice whispered. Blaine turned around.

"I thought so. It was an exhausting morning and Puck seemed still out from his brain injury."

"Oh, that's how we call it now?"

Sam vanished into the kitchen.

"Yeah? What else?" Blaine said.

"I don't know, just Puck."

Blaine shrugged and turned back. A moment later Sam appeared in his view and put a single tea light on the ground of the fire place. He put fire to it with a lighter, then sat down on the couch and sighed.

"I made fire. Kind of."

"You can be proud of yourself."

Sam nodded earnestly. They fell silent for a moment, and Blaine drifted away again.

"Should we gather wood and I start a real fire?"

"No, Sam, I'm tired. It's official nap time, okay? Promise me you won't do anything for now."

"Only if you promise me that you'll help me with it sometime during our vacation."

"It's not a vacation", Blaine mumbled.

"Promise?"

"Yes, yes."

"Cool!" Sam stretched his arms. Then he laid them back on the rest and let his head fall backwards, too. After a moment, he looked up again.

"Story time?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Do you want to lay down?" Sam asked.

"No, I wouldn't want to disturb them", Blaine said. "Let's try to nap while sitting."

"You know, this couch is extendable."

Blaine turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Rory told me they had cuddle session on it in the girls' cabin."

"And you believed him?"

"Of course, why would he lie?"

Blaine shook his head and eyed the couch. It was worth a try, sure.

* * *

Two hours later Rory came into the cabin. He had taken a walk with Tina, Mercedes, Mike and Artie. Only that it had been more of a field trip since they had walked around the lake and he had pushed Artie's wheelchair most of the time. He was tired.

"Gay", he commended on Sam and Blaine laying on the extended couch, actually spooning. Then he walked on to the bedroom, where the curtains were closed but it still wasn't dark at all due to the blazing sun that shone outside.

"Gay", Rory said as he saw Finn and Puck lying in the two lower beds, Finn's bare, huge feet actually touching Puck's shaved head.

Then Rory took a quick shower and got into his own bed. Only when he was there he thought that he could have joined Sam and Blaine because come on, cuddling _was_ nice. But now he didn't want to climb down again, so he closed his eyes and slept alone.

Right on time Puck opened his eyes. He saw some big toes.

"Euw!"

He shoved the toes away but Finn only mumbled in his sleep.

"That never happened", Puck said. "No one can prove it. Relax, Puckerman."

He did as he had told himself, and got up to search for something to drink. He found it in the kitchen. Then he took a picture of Sam and Blaine, grinned evily and left the cabin. It was time to charm the girls for attending the party.

* * *

The girls, however, were not in their cabin because Sue had taken them to a secret place called barn. Yes, there was a barn just outside the farm. There they had lined up in a row and Sue paced in front of them.

"This is not right, Schuester can't go on a vacation with his stupid little Glee club."

"But it's not a vacation", Brittany said. "We are here to work."

"Brittany, I only allowed you here because you are the only one staying true to the Cheerios spirit by wearing your uniform even now. So don't prompt me", Sue said.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"What can you possibly have against Glee club practizing their skills all day long?"

"I don't know what but I have something agaist it. Very much. So you need to sabotage them."

"How?" Quinn asked.

"Make them enemies!"

"They already fight all the time", Santana said.

"Well, then think of something!"

"That's so lame", Brittany said. "Why can't we dance and be happy?"

A few puffy smokes came out of Sue's head. Before she could explode Santana said:

"Alright, we think of something to start a war" and then she pulled Brittany out of the barn. Quinn followed them.

" _Oh I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me_ " Brittany sang.

"What could make everybody fight for real?" Santana asked.

"I have an idea." Quinn smiled evily and told them to gather in a secret, uh, bush.

* * *

Later at dinner everybody ate very much. It was their third evening and they were beginning to relax, well, at least some people. Not Rachel, who had taken her vocal training book with her and read it since she had wasted the whole day to help Kurt. Kurt also didn't relax, he glanced at Blaine every five seconds and wondered when they would rekindle their romance in private. Puck was relaxed all the time, anyway, and he looked forward to the night. The Cheerio girls had actually approached him and asked for a party, uh yeah, that's right, they had finally realized that they missed the Puckerman!

Finn was one of the persons who only started to relax. He had woken up, lying in Sam's bed although he had gone to sleep in his own bed and he didn't even mind. Speaking of Sam, he felt relaxed, too, after the very refreshing nap he had had.

Blaine on the other hand wasn't as chilled. He had woken up in a warm embracement that he had enjoyed way too much so of course he had quickly freed himself and fled the scene. Now while he ate his shame away he sensed Kurt's eyes lying on him and started to get angry. He could sleep with whoever he wanted, and Kurt wasn't one of the persons that he wanted. End of discussion.

So when Blaine had finished eating he got up and as expected Kurt very inconspiouscly got up, too.

"Good, we need to talk", Blaine said when they left the kitchen.

"Yes, talk, yeeess!" Kurt said. He followed Blaine into the living room and expected a heavy make out session. Instead, Blaine put his hands at his hips and stared him down.

"Uh-oh", Kurt said. "You are mad. Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. Well, I am. But at myself because I was foolish enough to let myself be pressured into accepting your proposal."

"What the heeeck?"

"Yeah, that's right. I don't want it! I don't want you. Not to marry, not to date, not even to have a one night stand with. We are so over", Blaine said.

"No", Kurt shook his head. "This is not like you. You would never say such things to me, your true love."

"This is me coming to my senses" Blaine said. "And it might be because I am allowed to think for myself in this story, oh, and Sam is my friend already at this early time. It should've been like that in canon, too."

"What are you even talking about?"

"I have no idea", Blaine said. "Just babbling away. But I meant the thing about us being over. Don't propose to me anymore. Also, only yesterday you said you don't want me anymore, so what happened?"

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged. "I got jealous when I saw that you have moved on and I hadn't. I mean, who else is gay here, you know?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded, not angry anymore. Everything was said and they didn't have to fight on. He sat down on one of the couches and put a few graphic novels lying there on a neat stapel.

"That is my problem, too", he confessed. "I'm not really together with Sam. He's straight. Hot, but straight."

"Yeah… so hot, so straight", Kurt sighed and sat down next to Blaine.

"Maybe we should look for partners outside of Glee club?" Blaine offered.

"That sounds shockingly blasphemous but you know what? I think that would be a very, very healthy thing to do", Kurt said.

"Cool. Hey, we might be friends after all", Blaine said. He liked being friends with people. Why waste time fighting when you could be friends, right?

* * *

Rory was enjoying the relaxation of eating very much American food. He had this treat in common with Mercedes so they two were the last ones left on the table.

"Can I do something more for you?" Mrs. Kennedy asked. "I like that you are good eaters. If only my own children had been like that."

She sighed.

"You have children?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh, they have long moved to the city. Do you want some fries?"

"Yes, please!" Rory cried.

So the evening burbled along, some people eating, some plotting and others trying to relax even more.

Mr. Schue could not relax. Sue Silvester was living under the same roof as he was so naturally he was on the edge. Before he rounded any corner he carefully looked past it. Before he went to the toilet he locked the door to his room, as well as the balcony door and all windows. He also asked Mr. Kennedy to install a security camera that observed the entry door of his room from the outside but Mr. Kennedy laughed at 'this crazy big city man'.

"Lima isn't that big", Mr. Schue while he retreated. His eyes fell on Sam Evans, standing suspiciously still in a corner of the room.

"Sam? What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for Mrs. Kennedy to light the fire", was the answer. "I will study her every move. Until then I'm observing Blaine and Kurt."

Sam gestured to the mentioned boys who sat on a couch, talking.

"Why?" Mr. Schue knew it was stupid to ask but he couldn't help it.

"Because something's not right with them. Did you know Kurt proposed to Blaine and Blaine said yes? Then Blaine told me he wanted to break up with Kurt but now they are talking as if there are friends. Also, they have some comics I'd like to read but I don't want to disturb their privacy."

Mr. Schue simply sighed and left the room. Maybe it was better if he let his students have all the fun they wanted. After all, they were on a summer vacation.


	10. Fire, actually

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I'm trying to keep up my fast speed here because you tell me that you like my little story! Hehe ;-)

* * *

This would be the nights of the nights. Well, one of them since their three weeks vacation was only beginning and from now on they would party every night, wohoo!

"Puck? What are you doing?"

Puck jumped up, turned around and placed himself so his legs hid the beer bottles on the ground.

"What am I doing? Nothing", Puck said.

Mr Schue frowned and looked to the bottles.

"Looks like you are smuggling alcohol into the camp. Are you smuggling alcohol into the camp?"

"Noooo! Come oooon!" Puck laughed. Then his face fell. "Look, Mr. Schue, I am doing you a favor because you said you allowed us to drink, remember? Remember the night before yesterday?"

"I do remember", Mr. Schue said. But he also didn't care. He was not a relaxed teacher anymore. So he took those bottles, forbad all drinking and went to his room. There, he wondered what everybody thought was so great about beer and tried one.

He wasn't seen for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile, three girls laughed their asses off because _of course_ all of this was their doing. Yup, they had made Puck get more beer, told him to wait for support close to the main house (support that would never show up) and then send out Mr. Schue. Of course they also knew that Mr. Schue was a pissed man at the moment and would drink all the beer himself. They just knew, okay!?

"Teacher, checkmate", Santana said.

* * *

Inside the house Sam's legs were tingling. He had stood for like half an hour on the same spot and was starting to get unpatient. Nobody lighted the fire place, nor did Blaine and Kurt seem to move anytime soon. And he wanted his comics!

So Sam went to the couches, very inconspiciously, and tried to be invisible when he took the books.

"Sam, might I ask what you have been doing?" Blaine asked. It wasn't like Sam was _really_ invisible, and standing in a corner motionless, staring at them was not something that had made Blaine overlook him. Not at all.

"I just want to read. Because, you know, you are busy so, yeah." Sam shrugged.

"Why don't you sit down and chat with us?"

"Why?" Sam squinted his eyes. "I don't want to have a threesome. I might be curious about kissing a boy but that's as far as I would go. And only one boy."

"Uhm." Blaine cheeks heated up.

"Thank you for that information", Kurt said. "I guess our talk about how straight you are was in vaine then. Thirty minutes of my life that I will never get back!"

Sam, still standing, frowned at the brunette.

"Anyway, Blaine and I were thinking about going to town to look for fresh meat. Are you coming?" Kurt asked.

Sam puckered his lips. "You mean, talk to none-Glee-club people?"

"Nobody ever said it was forbidden, right?"

"Uh, yeah, Mr. Schue made us sign a paper full of rules."

"Oh, that. I accidentally signed it with my left hand. He won't be able to sue me should I break some rules."

"Clever", Blaine nodded. His cheeks cooled down, only his ears were still as red as wine.

"I don't know", Sam said. He finally sat down on the second couch and scratched his very blond head.

"I liked yesterday night with the stories. I mean, not the Mr. Schue part, obviously, and I thought tonight we could read more comics and then Blaine can tell me a bed time story again."

Kurt frowned. "Again, what a waste of thirty minutes."

"We can do that and also go to town", Blaine suggested. "Because, you know, we are young and want to have fun, right?"

"What Blaine means is, Puck and Finn are constantly trying to get laid. We deserve this, too, don't we? But to find gay guys we need to go out."

"So… you two are not going to marry?" Sam asked.

"I broke up with him." Blaine straightened his shoulders.

"Congratulations, man", Sam said, and to Kurt: "His first time."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "So are you coming? You could find a boy toy for yourself, too. Someone you can toss away when you have the gay freak out afterwards."

"Ph, I will never have a gay freak out", Sam said. "Because I'm not gay."

Kurt, again, rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Think about it."

He got up and left the room. Since there still was no sign of any fire starter, Sam changed couches to sit next to Blaine and pulled the stable of comics to him.

"What should we read today? I can impersonate anybody, really, it's a gift."

* * *

Meanwhile other boys tried to think of ways to get more beer. They didn't have any money left so they had to work for it, which meant that Puck asked Mrs. Kennedy if she could use some help in the kitchen.

"You're already helping me", she said, gesturing to the boys who did the dishes.

"This is our punishment", Puck said. "But extra help. That you would pay for. Hey, maybe a little entertainment in the bedroom, huh?"

"I don't do that", Finn quickly said.

"Take one for the team, man!" Puck said.

"Who do you think I am?" Mrs. Kennedy shook her head and stormed out of the kitchen. She realised she hadn't startet the fire in the living room and went to do that. Like yesterday, suddenly the blond boy stood next to her and stared into the ashes.

"You again?"

"Yes, mam, I am ready for the second lesson", Sam affirmed.

Mrs. Kennedy frowned. Maybe she should actually show the boy how to make a fire? Could it cause any harm?

"Okay, then… Get the wood. Out of that basket." She pointed to a metal basket where some wood pieces were in. Sam literally jumped there and took the basket.

"Now?"

She showed him how to arrange the big pieces on the botton, then smaller pieces and finally some twigs and paper so the fire could eat it's way down. She didn't let him have the lighter but showed him how to put several little things on fire and tug them in between the bigger ones.

When the fire was burning Sam took place in front of it cross-legged.

"Are you going to stay there?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Watch out for flying sparks."

Mrs. Kennedy shook her head and left the fire place. She approached the black haired boy on the couch.

"Watch out for your friend, will you, he seems a bit…"

"In trance? Hypnotized?"

"I was going to say weird but yes. That, too."

"I will see that he doesn't catch fire", Blaine promised.

But, dear readers, I can tell you that much: It was a promise that Blaine would not be able to fulfill.

* * *

Later that night the Cheerio girls opened the door to their cabin and let everyone enter who wanted to party with them. Naturally, Puck and Finn were the first ones to appear. They each carried their pyjamas, toothbrushes and a blanket.

"Why are you bringing this?" Santana asked.

"Just in case. Just in case", Puck said.

"In case of what?"

"In case of Finn getting too drunk to make it to his cabin. I will stay with him and watch him in his sleep."

"How nice of you." Santana squinted her eyes, appearing that she didn't really meant what she had said.

"Yup. That's me." Puck shrugged and put his luggage down in a corner of the room, where Finn had already laid down his own.

Granted, the Cheerios didn't expect more people than those two to come. They were sure some others would stop by, like Sam, Rory and maybe Mercedes but other than that they didn't think it would be a big party. They didn't need to have a big party. Their plan was to start the war slowly. One after one, they would fall.

Two hours later they were drunk enough and the girls were about to set their plan in action when the door opened and more people came in.

"Here we are!" Rory said. "Are we too late?"

He, Mercedes and Tina looked courisously around.

"You are two hours late", Santana said. "Where have you been?"

"We foolishly listened to Kurt's suggestion to go to town", Mercedes said.

"Not one single pub was open", Rory said. "And then we even had to walk back to the camp."

"I need a beer." Mercedes went for it.

"What do we do now?", Quinn asked. "We can't set our evil plan in action with those three here."

"What is our evil plan again?" Brittany asked.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"We make everybody very, very drunk and get people who don't like each other to kiss. That way we make sure nobody will talk to anybody anymore."

"But kissing is a good thing", Brittany said.

"Depends on the person you kiss", Quinn claimed.

"Why? Everybody has lips", Brittany said.

"For heavens sake! You wouldn't want to kiss me, would you?" Quinn asked.

"I wouldn't mind." Brittany shrugged.

"Or Santana, your best friend", Quinn said. "It would destroy your relationship."

"I kiss her all the time", Brittany argued.

"Hahahahahahahaha! On the cheek!" Santana said. "Now back to our plan. Somebody needs to distract the Asian girl."

"Oh! I want to kiss Tina!" Brittany said, and immediately hopped over to the new comers.

"Well… it could work", Quinn said with a shrug.

* * *

The three gay - uhm, I mean the two gay boys and Sam were approaching the second cabin.

"That was really exhausting" Kurt said. "I think I'm going to bed now."

"Oh! Me too!" Sam said.

"Already?" Blaine asked. "We don't have to drink with the others but we could have a hot chocolate or something."

"Do I look like I drink hot chocolate?" Kurt asked, then vanished into his cabin.

"Huh", Blaine said. "So that's how fast the magic wears off."

"What magic?" Sam asked.

"Never mind. Hot chocolate?"

"Blaine, how do people who don't drink those look? Cause I was sure Kurt looked like a person who drinks yummy drinks."

"I have no idea, Sam. It's just a saying, you can use it for everything."

"Cool." Sam made a mental note to use it very cleverly soon.

"So… just us here", Blaine said as they entered their cabin and Sam closed the door. Blaine side-glanced the blond boy. Maybe he wanted to experiment now? Blaine would have nothing against being used for this case. He didn't expect love from such a gorgeous boy so he surely wouldn't complain about a few kisses.

Said gorgeous boy hurried to the fire place.

"I make a fire, I can do that now, Blaine, can you go and gather some twigs? Thick and thin, please."

"Uh… I was going to make the drinks." Blaine might not have anything against kisses but he also didn't really like running around in the forrest.

"Also, gathering the wood is part of being a fire starter", he said.

Sam was already on his way out.

Blaine hummed while making the chocolate. When he looked into the fridge he found next to the bottles of beer a bottle of Rum. He got it out, too, and put it next to the sink. When Sam came back, his head hidden behind a pile of wood he was carrying, Blaine asked:

"Do you want your hot chocolate with a bit of Rum?"

"Yes, yes, sure", Sam answered.

Blaine wasn't sure if Sam had really gotten the question so he put the bottle of Rum on the coffee table. He also put their mugs of hot chocolate there and sat down. Let the relaxation begin.

Of course it was still light outside but the fire that soon started burning was nice anyway. Blaine cautiously watched Sam's actions and had to admit he was impressed how Sam could do like Mrs Kennedy had showed him after just one demonstration.

Finally Sam came to the couch, too, with a big smile on his face.

"Aah. Blaine, today is the day of all days. I am living the dream."

"Because you can start a fire?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Mh. What else do you dream of?"

Sam reached for his chocolate and sipped on it.

"Mmh… except from having super powers?"

Blaine laughed. "Oh, but you already have those."

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm… I mean… your looks are super so… I mean… that count's?"

"Oh. Thank you."

Blaine nodded and drank. Then he took the bottle of Rum and poured himself somthing into the chocolate. Sam offered his mug so Blaine poured some in it, too.

"I don't know what else I dream of. I don't think I could do anything really well. I'm not good in school, so…" Sam shrugged.

"But you are a great singer", Blaine said.

"Not the best." Sam shook his head. "I don't know."

"I'd like to go to Broadway", Blaine said.

"You can totally do this", Sam nodded. "You are the best singer ever."

"Oh… thanks." Blaine was sure he blushed so he drank some of his chocolate to hide it.

"If I could get super powers I could be a protector in the night", Sam said. He put his mug on the table.

"You still can protect people. Maybe go to the police?" Blaine suggested.

"No… too much blood and violence", Sam said. He sighed, leaned back and turned to Blaine, and Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of him. So handsome.

"Your eyes are beautiful", he heard himself saying, and suddenly his heart beat pretty fast. Darn.

"Oh, thank you." Sam smiled.

Blaine cleared his throat, forced himself to look at the fire and drank a gulp.

"I like your hair", Sam said. "It's very soft."

"Thanks."

Blaine dared to look at Sam and discovered the other was looking at him. So Blaine put his mug on the coffee table and leaned against the back of the couch. Sam slowly lifted his hand and stroked over Blaine's hair.

"It's not as much gelled as usual. That's what's different", he mumbled.

"You noticed." Blaine's eyes didn't leave Sam's which were still occupied with Blaine's hair. But when the blond finally looked down a fire of a different kind lightened up in Blaine's guts.

He glided closer and laid his hand lightly on Sam's shoulder.

"Earlier you said you wanted to try and kiss a boy?" Blaine whispered. He didn't know where it came from. Somewhere in the back of his head a voice said 'predator' but Blaine shoved it away.

"Yeah?" Sam's voice was rough. "I did. I do."

"Well…" Blaine moved closer still. "Go on, try it."

Sam licked over his lips, hinted a nodd and leaned in. His mouth hit Blaine's rather sudden but Blaine was ready nonetheless. While his hand found a place in Sam's neck with it's soft hair he prodded his lips against Sam's and sighed an inner sigh of relief.

Sam adjusted his moves, took back some force and started to play. It made Blaine's knees weak and excited his stomach. Yeah, this was good. So good.

After a few moments Sam pulled back. Blaine didn't feel like opening his eyes but he did, he watched lush lips and green eyes.

"Done trying?" he asked. His hand was still in Sam's neck and he gently moved his fingers over the silky skin. So good.

"Yeah." Sam moved back, averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Sorry", he said.

"What for?" Blaine shook his head and took a deep breath. Alright.

"For putting you into that position?" Sam said.

"Sam. I put myself into this position. I'm an adult, you know."

"Okay."

Blaine bit his lower lip before he could ask whether the other had liked it. Instead, he grasped his mug but then hesitated to drink. The taste of skin was still on his lips and he wanted to keep it.

Sam had placed his elbows in his knees and was occupied with his fingers. Blaine didn't want awkwardness to emerge so he changed the subject.

"Hey, I think the fire needs more wood."

Sam looked at the fire place and got up.

"So… uh… Sue was crazy today, right?" Blaine said. He had no idea what the group had done today since the last moment was the only thing that was present in his brain but Sue was always crazy.

Sam mumbled something.

Blaine got up and went to the kitchen.

"I'm going to heat more milk, do you want more, too?"

"Sure."

When in the kitchen a grin magically spread on Blaine's face. He clenched his fists and screamed a silent _yes_ through the air. Wow, Sam had kissed him! And it had been _fantastic!_

He poured milk into a pot, put it into the microwave and waited for the bling. He had to suppress the singing that climbed up his throat when he put the cacao in but when he want to the other room to get the mugs the song vanished anyway.

Sam was on fire!


	11. The rebellion

A/N Again, thanks to everybody! On we go.

* * *

 _Sam was on fire!_

The blond sat in front of the fire place and hit one hand against his other arm where a flame had taken seat.

"What the…" Blaine jumped to the boy but when he arrived it was out already.

"I'm also a fire fighter, you know?" Sam said. "No need to worry."

Warm orange light flashed through the cabin. The nearby carbet had caught fire, too.

"Oh shit!" Blaine hurried to the kitchen and got the pot with the milk in it. He poured it onto the fire but it didn't kill it. Then Sam threw a blanket on it and trampled on it. Just to be safe Blaine went back to the kitchen, filled the pot with water and also poured that over the blanket.

A steaming carpet was what they got from that as well as a burning smell.

"Huh. Any chance we can hide what happened?" Sam scratched his head.

"I doubt it."

Blaine sighed. He put the pot on the table and opened a window.

"But hey, that was cool, right?"

"Not really. You almost burned down our cabin."

"But then I saved it."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. Sam twitched his.

"I'm a hot fire fighter."

"Since you were literally on fire and fought it I'd say, yeah, pretty hot fire fighter." Blaine affirmed and went to the kitchen, where he tossed the pot away and supported himself on the stove. Wow. First the kiss, then a real fire… what a steamy day!

* * *

Puck and Finn frowned at Santana and Quinn who had suggested that tonight could be a gay night.

"Why would you make anything gayer than it already is?" Puck asked.

"Obviously you're not drunk enough", Santana judged.

"Or straight", Finn suggested.

On the other side of the room Tina, Brittany, Mercedes and Rory were playing truth or dare.

"Dare!" Mercedes was still brave.

"Kiss me!" Brittany said.

"Uhm, it's my task to give her a dare", Tina said.

Brittany pouted. But not long since Tina, creative as ever, suggested that Mercedes would kiss the blonde Cheerleader.

It was the moment that made a believer out of Rory. From there on he would thank god everyday for his wonderful life.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt were using the night for some vocal exercises. It had been Rachel's idea. Kurt was just bored after having had a serious, grown-up and therefore lame talk with Blaine about how straight Sam was. Again, what a waste of thirty minutes.

Coach Sylvester was bored, too. Mr. Schuester wasn't to be seen anywhere so whose spirits was she supposed to destroy? She certainly wouldn't stay in the living room where those two girls were singing so high it hurt her brain. So she went outside.

Mike and Artie were sitting at a bon fire with the couple who owned the camp. Their dog was there too. It was a stupid dog, he actually waggled his tail when Sue approached them.

"Why are you not in bed?" she adressed the two present Gleeks.

"Because it's only nine pm and still light outside?" Mike said.

"Hmmm." Sue squinted her eyes at him.

Boring.

She needed to prepare for the final battle, that's what she needed to do! Full of new enthusiasm Sue went to her room and wasn't to be seen for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Why does it smell like something's burning?" Finn at that moment asked. The Cheerios didn't care, Puck didn't care, but Finn did care since the smell came from where his cabin was!

Suspecting that Sam had put something on fire (and being right about it!) he ran to the cabin. The smell intensified and made him ran faster. The first and only thing he saw when he burst into it was the black spot on the floor.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE", Finn screamed.

"Uh, mind your volume, would you?" Sam said. He was sitting on the couch, reading a graphic novel like nothing was going on.

"Hey Finn!" Blaine called from the kitchen.

"THERE WAS A FIRE!"

"Stop shouting!"

"FIIIRRRRRE!" Finn said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sam shrugged.

Now Blaine came to them.

"Calm down, Finn, it was just a tiny fire and we put it out immediately."

"I put it out, to be exact", Sam said.

"We both did." Blaine nodded.

"I had it under control before you even knew what was going on."

"I DON'T CARE" Finn interrupted them. "I will tell Mr. Schue and he will relocate you to the house to get me and the other boys out of danger."

"Sure, you can do that", Sam said. "Mr. Schue will freak out and cancel everything, and there goes our vacation. And you will be the one to blame. Not me, not Blaine. Not even Puck. You alone."

Finn stopped on his way to the door and slowly turned around, his eyes small slots.

"You were the one to burn down our cabin."

"But I'm not the one stupid enough to tell the uptight teacher."

"Why would I be to blame, anyway?" Blaine asked. "I was in the kitchen, making hot chocolate."

"Well, you distracted the fire maker. Never distract the fire maker", Sam said. Blaine stared at him. Finn felt weirdly unneccessary. He cleared his throat, said that he forgave Sam and left the cabin.

Outside he stood on the porch and watched the darkness from the trees creeping towards the cabin. The sun had set. The air was still warm but also kind of cool, very refreshing compared to the heat of the day.

"So, where are we going?" Suddenly Sam stepped next to Finn, who eyed him.

"Why? You looked pretty cozy back inside."

"Naaah… Blaine's being weird. I need some distance if you know what I mean."

Finn didn't know but he also didn't care. He told Sam about the party in the Cheerios cabin and on they went.

Inside, Brittany danced around.

"Everybody is gay!" she sang.

"I am _not!_ " Sam said and turned around. Time to clear things up before Blaine fell in love with him.

When Sam came back to the cabin Blaine sat on the couch, reading the novel and having a hot chocolate on the side table. A nice fire was burning in the fire place. Sam frowned at it (because it had been Blaine's fault, totally!).

"Look." Sam said down on the couch, facing Blaine. "I'm not into boys. At all. Okay? It was a one time thing. Don't get your hopes up."

"Okay." Blaine shrugged and read on.

"I mean it. I like you as a friend, that's it."

"I didn't expect anything else."

"If you need to cry, that's okay. Just let it out."

"I'm good."

Sam frowned again. Blaine's reaction was not what he had expected.

"I'm gonna go and party wild with girls now", Sam said.

"Have fun."

Sam changed his position to face the fire place and nodded to himself. That was cleared up. Good. But he didn't feel like partying. He would just stay here and read like they had planned to. It would be like nothing had happened. Yeah, good idea.

"I might stay", Sam said. "For reading only."

"Whatever."

Sam put up a comic book. There even was some cocoa left in his mug. Alright, the burning smell that laid in the air was kind of not nice but hey. It was okay. It reminded him that he was a hero (and not for just one day).

After ten minutes or so he relaxed. It was totally normal for a boy of his age to experiment, so it was no big deal, really. Blaine had probably forgotten it already. Good.

Oh, but Blaine had not forgotten it. He pretended to read but his heart was beating douple time and his hands were sweating. He was very, very happy Sam had chosen to stay with him. Even though it didn't mean anything. Still. A little crush was allowed, right?

* * *

The next day Mr Schue was very quiet at the breakfast table. He had the biggest hung over in the history of mankind, he was pretty sure about that. But his students must not know. They would lose all respect they had for him. So he simply drank his tea and ate his rolls.

Puck and Finn didn't notice Will's hang over because they didn't feel like well themselves either. Instead of three beers, though, they had drunken each a galleon of beer.

Everybody else was more or less happy. Except the Cheerios, whose evil plan hadn't worked out. Nobody had kissed anyone and thus didn't hate each other now. Of course they didn't know about the Blam kiss and if they knew they wouldn't be glad about it because, again, it had caused no hate.

"It was a stupid plan, anyway" Santana said.

"We need to do it differently", Quinn nodded. "Like I pretend to want to get together with both Finn and Sam, that way they will fight all the time. You can do the same with Rory and Artie, Brittany, and Santana works on coming between Puck and Finn."

"Hehehe", Santana laughed evily. "That will only destroy the boys, though, what about Berry and all those female idiots? And the gays?"

"Berry doesn't need any help to make enemies", Quinn said with a glance at Rachel, who talked to Mr Schue probably about how she wanted him to cancel all sleep and instead give vocal lessons.

"And all the others are not important anyway, you're right", Santana nodded. "Let's focus on the real deal here."

* * *

The day went on with boring exercises, weirdly enough without Mr Schue. His absence encouraged Sue to be even meaner to the Gleeks, and after two hours of torture Puck had enough.

"I'm outta here. Who's with me?" he whispered when Sue was busy scolding Artie for not spinning his wheel chair fast enough.

"We are!" Quinn and Santana said. That made Puck want to drum on his chest. He held back, though, and quickly smuggled a lot of people out of the room.

To hide from teachers he then guided his followers a few feet around the lake.

"And now… we smoke!" He grinned, holding up a thing that was not a cigarette.

"Woah, man! Drugs? Not cool", Kurt said.

"I don't even know why you are here. This is for the cool people, no one else."

"Well, I'm out then", Kurt decided. Some of the other Gleeks in fact decided the same, so Puck was only left with Quinn and Santana. Well, he had no problem with that.

"And what should we do now?" Finn, one of the rebels, asked his fellow rebels.

"Go to town", Kurt suggested.

"We did that yesterday, remember?" Blaine said. "It was of no use."

"Because we went unprepared", Kurt said. "If we go by day then we can look what's open in the night and _plan_ it. Like normal people do."

So the five of them trotted to the bus station. Finn, Kurt and Blaine studied the times and argued about whether to wait half on hour or not while Sam kept back a bit and asked:

"Seriously, you're not regretting it?"

"No, no, I am very sure", Rachel said. Yes, she was skipping the lesson, OMG! And it wasn't even because Quinn had said she wouldn't do it (well, not only because of that). Horrendous, straining exercise without focus on choreography, condition or increasing breath volume was not only senseless, it actually would undo her terrific training achievements.

Also, she wasn't a queen bitch who didn't know how to relax. There. Now they all knew it.

"Maybe we should take a cab", she suggested when the bus discussion went on.

"Do you have any money for that?" Kurt asked.

"Of course, I always have. I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, Kurt." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Who here has no money on his person, come on."

"That was a rethorical question", Kurt said. "I meant money that you can just throw away."

"Uhm… I don't have money on me", Finn said.

"Me neither", Sam added. "Where would I even keep it?"

"How will you pay for the bus, then?" Kurt asked.

"Uh…"

"Hm…"

"It's okay, I buy tickets for them", Rachel said. "Because I'm not frigid, you see?"

"No one ever said that", Finn assured her.

"Yes, Quinn did, only minutes ago."

"What does Quinn know, anyway?"

"So you would pay a cab for all of us?" Kurt asked. "Because that's what non-frigid people do."

Rachel straightened her shoulders.

"Why, of course I would. Call a cab, will you?"

It turned out that getting a cab wasn't as easy as they thought it was. This wasn't a city, it wasn't even a real town. So they ended up taking the bus after all.

Of course the bus didn't have air-conditioning, so they sat in an oven full of people. The open windows didn't help at all. Kurt already regretted taking the bus, it wouldn't do any good to his taint. He used his hand to fan himself and, for distraction, studied his fellow Gleeks.

Finn said next to Rachel and said things like "The heat really suits you" and "I imagine that we're in a sauna right now". The latter made Rachel roll her eyes, get up and sat down next to Kurt.

On the seasts right behind Finn sat Blaine and Sam. Blaine looked out of the window, Sam had his head leaned back against the glass and stared at the ceiling.

"So, do you think I have chances with Rachel?" Finn asked, turning to them.

"Huh?" Sam said. "Sure. Why not."

"Because she seems really dismissing, you know?"

"Aren't all girls before they allow you to go out with you?"

"No?" Finn frowned. "What do you know, you only dated one girl so far."

"Two", Sam said. "Mercedes counts, even though all we did in that two weeks was holding hands."

"Lame!" Finn said, and suddenly felt like a cool guy. "Does this mean you haven't gotten laid in a year or so?"

Sam throw a side glance at Blaine, who didn't appear to listen.

"None of your business", he then said to Finn.

"Or… have you not gotten laid ever!? Oh my God, guys, we have a virgin here!" Finn shouted through the bus.

Kurt applauded slowly, Rachel didn't move.

"Like you are any different", Sam said.

"Oh, I am. I am a real man. Ask Santana."

"No, I won't."

"What about you, Blaine?" Finn asked. He had a right to know, after all.

Blaine slowly turned his head to him.

"What about me?"

"Yeah, are you a virgin like Sam here?"

Sam did not blush. Blaine did not look at Sam. Finn did not get an answer because the bus stopped and Kurt called that they had to get out.

But for anyone who is interested: Yes, Blaine was a virgin, too. Let's be real, guys, it's a big thing and should not be rushed or done just for 'getting it over with'.


	12. The Invitation

A/N midlifecrissis, hahahehe, did you expect anything else from a Glee vacation? Guest, thank you for still reading. It is going to become more and more Blam, so you should be prepared for this. ;-) gleeville, thank you so much! :D

* * *

The sun was standing still, as well as the air and time. At least that was what our five friends felt like when they exited the bus. No wind was blowing. No human being was to be seen and when the bus rounded a corner, no sound was to be heard anymore.

"Right", Kurt said. "Let's go find some life."

"What weekday do we have?" Finn asked when they were on the way to the bar.

"It's Thursday", Rachel and Kurt stated.

"Then that's the reason yesterday wasn't anything going on", Finn said. "Those poor people need to work. We should go out tomorrow, Friday night, uh yeah!"

He and Sam high fived. Kurt nodded.

"That actually sounds logical."

"Of course it does", Finn said. "I'm a logical person."

"Nah." Kurt said in a high voice.

"Another thing we haven't thought about", Blaine remembered them. "This is a small town. We are gay."

"I'm not!" Finn said.

"Me neither!" Sam said.

Rachel only snorted. She didn't plan on going out anyway. This trip was an exception to proof a point. From now on she would stay in camp and do her vocal exercise like any good approaching Broadway star should.

Kurt threw a doubting look at Sam but Blaine ignored them.

"You know what I mean, right? How are we supposed to find boys here?"

"Huuuuh." Kurt said. Blaine had a point there but he refused to give up that close to finish.

"We'll carefully test the waters first", he suggested. "Finn and Sam can start a make out session and we'll see how everybody reacts."

"Hey!"

"Are you insane?"

Kurt waved the arguments away. "You two are less likeley to be killed in a fight. And anyway, if Blaine and I were to engaged in something like that we wouldn't have any chances of finding someone, wouldn't we, since it would appear we're not single."

"Are you actually serious?" Finn goggled at Kurt. "There is no way I will make out with Sam. I'd rather die!"

"Uhem, I'm not that bad", Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Finn said.

"I mean, I'm not in, either. Rather die and so on. Just saying I'm not unattractive, okay?"

"Yes, you are!" Finn said. "Because you're not a girl!"

"Boys, stop it! As it turns out, civilisation has reached this town, too!" Rachel pointed at a poster that announced a 'Rainbow festival' for Saturday, apparently a Christopher's-Street-Day for small towns.

"Oh. Guess you're lucky", Kurt said. He rubbed his hands together and smirked. "The nonexisting gods are on my side. Good, good."

Blaine smiled a little, too. He really rather make out with Sam but this wouldn't happen, and anyway, making experiences was good, and all that jazz. He would find another cute boy, yes, it would be a good thing for him.

Meanwhile, Finn carefully studied the poster to see if straight people were allowed to attend, too. He didn't find such a note but he decided that yes, of course they were. Nobody would forbid heterosexuality, that would be just insane, and who'd want that, anyway?

"So, Rachel, you're in on Saturday?" he asked when they all walked through the deserted streets in search for a super market or any place where they could buy drinks.

"No, of course not."

"But it's gonna be fun! And don't you want to support Kurt and Blaine in finding non-Glee-boyfriends?"

"I very much support them in doing so."

"So, should we go there togehter? I mean, just for fun. No relationship stuff. Just a fun Saturday, you know?"

Rachel thought about it.

"Only when you give your Friday night to local lessons with me. We are here to imporive our performance, after all."

"That's right, we are! You can teach me whatever you want on Friday night!"

Rachel had to admit, suddenly Finn looked more attractive than before when he was only stamping around, looking for beer. No girl wanted a boy like that. But someone enthusiastic, someone willing to work on his skills and make the best out of himself… my, who wouldn't say yes to a date with such a guy?

Meanwhile, Kurt hooked arms with Sam.

"Hey, Saaaam?"

"What?" Sam frowned. This didn't sound good.

"Yesterday you said something about being curious. So will you go and find a boy to kiss on Saturday?"

"Uhhmmm…" Sam glanced at Blaine, who studied the interesting pavement pattern they were walking on.

"Come on, just for fun!" Kurt said. "You can dump him afterwards anytime!"

"Don't pressure me!" Sam said. He pulled back his arm and shook his head. Why would he want to make out with a stranger? He needed time to warm up to people. Needed to get to know them first. How likely was this to happen on a festival?

"I'm not gay, anyway", Sam said.

"Do you realize that this is the third time today you say that?" Kurt said.

"Is it? Well, I must be serious then."

"Or pretty insecure."

"Shut up! I'm totally secure!"

"Uhuuuu. Blaine, any thoughts?" Kurt asked.

"When Sam says he's not gay then that's it, I mean, he would know, right?"

"Oh come on!" Kurt complained. "You were there yesterday, weren't you?"

Without any reason, Blaine's cheeks turned red and he mumbled something.

"Maybe I'm not curious anymore", Sam said.

"Oh please. Curiosity doesn't go away unless you tried it", Kurt said. "Have you kissed a boy yet, huh, Sam?"

"Alright, alright! Stop harassing me", Sam said. "I'll see if I find someone on Saturday. But he has to be really, really hot or I won't do it."

"That's the spirit! Yey!" Kurt held out his Blaine but since Blaine was still watching his surroundings with the biggest interest he didn't see it. Kurt tried to high-five Sam then, but Sam shook his head.

"I doubt that there will be really, really hot guys anyway", he said. "Don't get your hopes up."

"We'll see, we'll see." Kurt smirked. He liked getting what he wanted and today he had gotten a gay festival and Sam's word to take a male lover. If it would work out their little Glee Gay Club would have three members (instead of the usual two) by Saturday.

The trip to town had been really successful for the most of them. On the bus back to the camp Finn, Kurt and Rachel were pretty happy with the outcome. Blaine had some mixed feelings of Saturday but he was sure it would all clear up soon. Sam, was sure of that, too. He had never planned on doing what Kurt wanted, he had just agreed to make him shut up. Of course on Saturday Kurt would be busy having fun and not watch what Sam was doing, anyway. So he was good. Not happy, but good.

* * *

Friday. Their first week was over and they hadn't even partied really hard. Puck was not happy, not at all. He was even less happy when Finn told him about his Saturday plans.

"Are you insane? A gay festival?"

"I'm going with Rachel, so I don't care that everybody around me is gay."

"Ouch, hot damn, Hudson, only an hour ago Quinn asked me about you and Rachel and I told her you are not interested in Berry at all. She's into you, I tell you!"

Finn frowned. That was a signal he hadn't gotten from Quinn lately.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, totally!"

"Well, I can do something with her on Sunday. Don't have to put all my eggs in one basket, right?"

"That is actually the most sensible thing you said since we're here. No, wait, since we know each other." Proudly, Puck hit Finn's shoulder.

Of course, Quinn wouldn't put 'her eggs' in 'one basket' either. When they all walked out after breakfast she approached Sam.

"Hey, Sammy!"

"Uh, eh, what?"

"Don't you like that nickname?"

"No. I'm a man."

"Of course you are!" Quinn hooked arms with him.

More than surprised, Sam looked around for a hidden camera.

"I missed you the other night. I thought you wanted to party with me." She made a disappointed face.

"Uhm, yeah, I thought you were busy enough with Puck and Finn…"

"Sure, they are nice, but it's not as much fun without you."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm a great entertainer."

"So, you wanna come over tonight?"

"Sure, can do."

"Cool. See you then!"

And boom, she was gone. Sam squinched himself to make sure he was awake.

"Ouch", he hissed. So that was freaking weird. But thinking about it, it came very handy. If he hooked up with Quinn he'd have an excuse for Kurt and his stupid plans.

* * *

Mr. Schue had heard about most of his students skipping the exercise yesterday so today he allowed Sue to be as harsh as she wanted to. Then he pulled a chair in front of the door and sat down on it. Whenever somebody needed to go to the bathroom he accompanied them and let Sue watch the door (or, when it was a girl, the other way round). Also, breaks were cancelled.

It was the one day Sue thought maybe Mr. Schue wasn't so bad after all.

Naturally, all Gleeks were pretty exhausted when they were finally allowed to leave. Artie, Mike, Rory, Mercedes and Tina had been set free two hours earlier since they had done nothing wrong the day before.

The late supper was eaten in silence, then everybody retreated to their cabins. Quinn of course not without remembering Sam of his promise.

"What was that all about?" Blaine asked after the Cheerios had entered their cabin and they walked on.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, I'm invited over." Sam shrugged.

"Aren't you tired?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, Sam, don't waste your energy, think of tomorrow", Kurt said.

"I can do what I want!"

"No need to be bitchy!" Kurt rolled his eyes as Sam fastened his step.

Kurt and Rachel went to their cabin, so Blaine and Finn were left alone. Blaine was not sure if it was the right thing, but he followed an impulse and said:

"Can we talk, Finn?"

"Uh, alone?"

"Yes. I don't want to talk to Kurt."

"About what?"

Blaine looked around to make sure no one was close. And no one was. They were in a green, clean forest with birds singing and it would have been scary if Blaine didn't have other problems.

"Can we go to a place were no one can overhear us?"

"Oh my, now I'm curious."

So they went to the place where Finn had hidden the beer before. He didn't know any other place in the forest. In his mind, this was the whole forest, and what would a forest be good for, anyway, if not hiding booze in it?

"I'm worried about Sam", Blaine said when he sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

Finn checked the beer hide out so see if there was still something here. There wasn't.

"Huh, why?"

"I mean, why did Quinn invite him? She's up to something. She hasn't shown any interest in him until now."

Finn sat down, too, and looked around. What if Blaine secretly was a serial killer and his Sam-stuff was just an excuse to lure Finn here?

But then again, he had a point.

"I know, right? She's into me, anyway, Puck was pretty sure about that. I mean, I have Rachel now, so I'm not even offended but… Her new love for Sam seems weird."

"So, what do we do?"

"Uhm, nothing? I'm meeting with Rachel later. She wants to give me vocal lessons." Finn pulled a face.

"But I can't let him go!"

Finn frowned. "Why not? Maybe she's just horny and in the mood for some blondie."

"But… but… it would be wrong!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

Finn didn't get it. "Let him have some fun, man! Kurt might think Sam is gay or curious or whatever but I know he's full on straight. Everybody can see it."

"He's not!" Blaine exclaimed.

Finn looked at the other boy.

"I mean, I think he's not." Blaine said.

"That's Sam's decision, anyway", Finn said. "Can we go now? I'm getting slightly uncomfortable, especially since it's getting dark and you're talking about straight boys in a gay context."

Blaine agreed to leave, and Finn ran away. Blaine followed slowlier, thinking about it. He wasn't jealous, he was worried. Quinn could hurt Sam. Just worried. Nothing more.

"Uh yeah, I'm getting some, uh yeah." Sam said while he sprayed deodorant on his freshly showered skin. He knew he smelled like a man now, a real man.

"Why are you getting some?" Rory's head appeared in the door.

"Quinn invited me over."

"Wow, good for you! And I'm totally onto something with Mercedes. Yesterday we danced together all the time."

"Are you sure it's not just because Mike and Tina were partners and Artie is in a wheelchair?"

"I am very sure it was not because of that."

"Then good for you, too!" Sam put his thumb into the air.

"I need to shower now!" Finn demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down, man. I'm ready." Sam drove through his hair and winked at himself in the mirror. Yup. Handsome.

"And don't believe everything Quinn says", Finn said, already starting to undress. "She's into me, after all, and just turns to you because I have Rachel now."

"Dream on."

"Blaine thinks so, too."

"What does Blaine know about it? It's none of his business!"

"Calm down, man… and leave!"

Finn shoved Sam out and closed the door. So he went to the living room. Blaine and Rory stood in the kitchen, discussing what night drinks they should make.

"None of his business", Sam mumbled to himself, sending Blaine an angry look.

"Hey, Sam, hot chocolate or strawberry cocktail?" Rory asked.

"Strawberry cocktail of course!" Sam said. "With lots of alcohol."

"Nah, we need to be in good shape tomorrow", Blaine said.

"You maybe! But I'm getting some tonight already!" Sam saluted and turned around. On the short way to the girls cabin he wondered if Brittany would be there, too, for an awesome blond threesome.

And when he opened the door (after knocking and getting an answer, of course, he was a polite one) his horny-boy dreams came true. Well, not the threesome one but there were a lot of candles burning everywhere, lights out, and Quinn lingered in a short dress on the couch.

"Sam, I've been waiting for you", she said.

"Oh. Wow. Cool. Great. Wow."

Quinn smiled. Only on the inside she rolled her eyes and snorted about that dumb, so easy to manipulate boy.


	13. Rainbow Day

A/N I'm sorry I made you wait my friends. Sometimes I just forget to come here. But not 'm back. Thanks for reading, like always. And hey, you can't jugde teenagers who don't know what they want or Sam for having a gay-freak-out or wanting to make experiences. Come on. We've all been there. ;)

* * *

Blaine woke up to a brand-new day. He stretched his arms, yawned and joyfully put his feet on the ground. Then he froze. Sam's bed was empty. It wasn't made, but it never was. It could mean two things: either Sam had gone running, or he hadn't spend the night here. And this he had been invited to the Cheerios yesterday, Blaine feared the latter.

Rory and Finn still snored in their upper beds.

Somehow not as good spirited anymore Blaine got dressed and went to the main house for some coffee. The owners had said that on the weekends there is a bigger time window for having breakfast so of course not many people were here. Only Rachel and Kurt already ate their salads and drunk their smoothies.

"Morning", Blaine mumbled when he sat down and reached for the coffee pot.

"Good morning to you too, Blaine! What a lovely day it is. I was already running", Rachel said. "I'm very sure today will be great. After all it's not the worst idea to go on a harmless date with Finn, I guess, don't you two agree on this?"

"I wouldn't want that, no", Kurt said.

"Me neither."

"I'm talking about me, guys, meeeee! For me."

Blaine simply agreed with her and then stared out of the window. The lake was glistening in the morning sun shine, and the mountains on the other side were extremely bright coloured. Still, somehow it felt far away from Blaine. But damn! He would not let a silly crush drag him down, oh no.

Blaine straightened his shoulders.

"Yes, it will be a good day! I plan on finding one or more boys to be intimate with", he stated.

"Too much information!" Rachel said.

"I meant kissing! Nothing more."

"Sure you did", Kurt said. "But good for you. Me, too, by the way, and I'm really excited to see who's gonna be Sam's choice."

"I don't think that will work out", Blaine said. "He spent the night at the Cheerios cabin."

"He _what?_ " Kurt and Rachel both gasped.

"Yeah, Quinn asked him out yesterday…"

"That's so not like Sam", Kurt said.

"That's so not like Quinn", Rachel stated. "She must have some kind of evil plan."

"Right?" Blaine said. "I was feeling it's weird, too, but Finn said I'm thinking too much of it."

"Oh, what does Finn know, he's a boy!" Rachel said. "No offense."

"None taken, none taken", Kurt said. "Because you are right. He's a typical only-thinking-with-his-beep boy. Like Sam, I'm afraid."

"We need to set eyes on the Cheerios", Rachel said.

"I'll take Brittany!" Kurt said. "She's easy to interrogate."

"Then Blaine and I will go after Quinn."

"And Santana?" Kurt asked.

"One after the other!" Rachel said.

"It's not like they are ever alone, though."

"I agree, we need to seperate them", Rachel said.

They worked on a plan until Mike came in, and then got mysteriously silent. Luckily Mike didn't notice it, still tired and all.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cheerios cabin. Yes, we enter mysterious lands now, uuuh!

Santana sat at the kitchen table. Of course their kitchen had a coffee maker, so she didn't need to interact with peasants for getting this drink.

With raised eyes she studied all those candle standing everywhere. Quinn had taken a pretty big risk by setting them up when a stupid boy came over. Too much of a risk, if you asked Santana, but Quinn never asked her.

"She could at least tune it down", Santana mumbled. She took up a candle from the table, sniffed it and pulled a face.

"Vanilla, ugh. How cliche can it get?"

"San?" Brittany slurped into the room, a blanket around her.

"Huh?"

"Why is Sam sleeping on the couch?"

"Because he is not allowed in the bedroom."

"But why is he here? He has his own cabin."

"Everybody needs to think that something went down between him and Quinn. Promise me you will never tell anybody that he slept on the couch, alright?"

"Okay!" Brittany went to the kitchen, humming. Santana sighed, not sure how long it would take until Brittany leaked something. But most people didn't even listen to her, so that would be okay.

It was getting late, though. Already ten. How long did Sam need to stay? She might as well wake him.

Santana got a bottle of water and went to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Quinns voice asked.

Santana turned around. "Waking your boy-slave number two, what else!"

"By throwing water on him?" Quinn frowned hard.

"Yes, that way he'll need to take off his shirt while he does the walk of shame to his cabin."

"No one will see him."

"Then what does it matter, anyway?"

Yes. Santana always had the best arguments.

"Just… shoo." Quinn gestured her to go away, and then went to wake Sam on her own terms. No one needs a graphic description of that so we'll skip that part.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean? Why?" Sam yawned and looked around to see where the coffee smell came from.

"Because it's Saturday", Quinn said. "We have aaall day long."

"Uh, I have plans with some of the guys."

"Don't you want to cancel them? For meee?" Eyelash wiggle.

"You could come with us? To the gay festival in town."

"Why would you want to go there? You are not gay", Quinn said.

"True, but, you know, with the guys and stuff."

"Oh, then go!" Quinn was annoyed already and got up. Like on clue Santana stepped forward and Sam got hit by a splash of water. Right in the face.

* * *

The sleepy town from yesterday was not to be recognized. Everywhere were people, slendering over the streets, drinking adult drinks, and shopping at the boots that had been set up. A stage had appeared out of nowhere, with an average band performing on it. Rainbow flags wafted on poles and street lights, and laughter lay in the hot air.

"Yey, this looks like fun!" Finn said.

"They call this a festival?" Kurt goggled. "It's more like a floo market."

"There are boots that sell food, it certainly is not a floo market", Rachel pointed out.

And indeed, Sam smelled burning sausage and was magically drawn to it. Today he did carry money with him, and soon returned to his friends with a bun in the hand.

"That's so good", he told them. While chewing, he looked up and saw faces staring at him. Faces that he didn't knew.

"Uhm, uh, were are my friends?"

"How would we know?"

"They were here just a minute ago! What have you done to them?"

"We didn't do anything, chill, man." A guy took a bottle out of a box and gave it to Sam. Somehow, he reminded Sam of Puck all of a sudden.

"Thanks." Sam took the beer and looked around. Finn was not to be overseen, so he watched out for big guys.

"So, did you already have your coming out?" A girl with short, pink hair asked Sam. She also wore a rainbow sticker on her shirt. Now she pulled another out of her bag and plucked it on Sam.

"Uh." Sam looked down on it. Now that he had established that he wasn't gay by spending the night at the Cheerios cabin (and everyone knew that they put out!) he might as well allow himself why he had kissed Blaine in the first place.

"No, I'm, uhm, not sure", he said to the girl.

"Everyone's been there", she nodded.

"It's such a confused time, those teenage years", another girl said. Then the two girls kissed and Sam stopped eating because his jaw dropped.

"Here you are! You can't just run away, Sam!"

A hand grapped him and dragged him away. Sam looked at the two girls as long as he could, then he turned around. Kurt was not amused.

"Do we need to put a leash on you?"

"No? I was just getting some food."

"Better keep to us, okay? Your blond butt isn't save here, believe me, several men are eying you."

Worried, Sam looked around. Nobody was watching him or his butt, though.

"How can a butt be blond?" he asked while they arrived at their friends.

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"Where'd you get this?" Blaine asked, pointing at the rainbow sticker.

"From those lesbians over there. They kissed."

"Awesome!" Finn said. "I love gay festivals."

Sam finished his hot dog and went on to the beer.

"Where did you get that from? I need a beer, too", Finn said.

"Also from the lesbians." Sam shrugged. It wasn't his fault when people gave him stuff.

"Alright, let's visit them!" Finn decided.

"We need to make contact, anyway", Kurt nodded.

So Sam guided them to his new friends. They were welcomed warmly, and everybody got a bottle of beer (except Rachel and Kurt, who didn't want one).

"So… are you single?" the pink hair girl asked Rachel.

"Yes, I am", Rachel stated.

"But this is still a date, right?" Finn made sure.

"One date doesn't mean we're together", Rachel reminded him.

"Oh, so you're bisexual then?" the girl asked.

"Who, me?" Rachel said. "Actually, I don't think so, no. Until now only boys have stroken my interest."

"Pity." The girl smiled at her girlfriend, and Sam wondered if they wanted to have a threesome with Rachel. He caught Finns eyes and they both had to grin, because Finn thought exactly the same! Weren't they creative boys?

Kurt and Blaine were more interested in the male members of the group, though. After the guy had given Blaine beer they stayed around. Even though Sam had compared him to Puck earlier this guy didn't look anythuing like Noah Puckerman. Instead, he was a handsome boy with brown hair and big blue eyes. Eyes, that Kurt really liked.

"So… Do you come here often?" Kurt asked.

"This festival is the first one we ever had", the guy, his name was Danny, said.

"But it's great", Blaine said. "That in a small town like this…"

"Yes, totally great!" Danny said.

Kurt realised that Blaine had more chances with him and let his eyes wander. His saw Pinky (yes that was her name!) gave out those fancy stickers and went to get one.

"So you two are straight, but you two aren't, right?" Pinky asked Kurt.

"Nope, not at all."

"Oh, Sam is straight, too." Finn was nice enough to correct the lady.

"Don't draw conclusions", she said, shaking her head. "Everybody has the bi-potential in them, and it could burst out any time soon."

"Yeah, but Sam spent the night with a _girl_."

"Did I say bi or what?"

"Come on", Kurt said. "That's not a thing." He had to say that in every fic because, well, it's what he either really thought or at least liked to say in times of his middle high school year for reasons only known to himself.

"Saying that is discrimination of anothers sexuality", Pinky said. "Because you can't think everybody is like you."

"Oh, you are right, wow, you totally opened my eyes!" Kurt patted on his sticker and obeyed Sam.

"Now that I look at you in this new light I think bi is _the_ thing for you. Cause to some you look straight, to some you look gay."

"Do I also look like that's my choice?" Sam asked.

"Of course it is", Pinky assured him.

"Also, he said he's curious to kiss a boy. Do you have a friend whom Sam could kiss?" Kurt asked.

Sam threw a helpless look at Finn but he was busy with Rachel. Then his gaze landed at Blaine who clearly flirted with that beer guy. Even Kurt was ready to get his moves on, so who was Sam to refuse?

"Yes, give me someone to kiss!" he said.

"Uuuuh, that's the spirit. Oh, and by the way, I want a hottie, too", Kurt said.

Of course Pinky knew just the right guys and introduced them. It was like they were in a magical gay fairy land where only happy endings existed. Just perrrrrfect.

* * *

Two hours later. Kurt was in the best mood ever, not only for this summer but propably for the whole year! Maybe even life! Until now his crushes either had not been returned (Finn), had been only a short burning flame (Blaine) or had just not meant to be (Chandler). The thought that he could go and have fun without dating had never occured to him but he found that he loved it! The boy he got was called Johnny, and Johnny was really into making out. Just like Kurt. Wasn't it perfect?

Sam was a bit more sceptical. He wasn't looking for living out urges but to test how he would react to male stimulation. Of course he was totally honest with Tommy, and Tommy also said that he was only here to see what was out there! Yey, Pinky really was the best match maker there was.

While Rachel and Finn had agreed to stay at a certain place for the sake of easy location Sam and Tommy strolled around the festival and read many brochures about 'how it all worked'.

"This is really interesting", Sam said. "It's says sex doesn't have to be the butt thing. But I wonder how else I would do it with a guy."

"Getting naked?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but then what?"

"Touch his dingeling?"

"His what?"

"His sexual organ. And kiss him."

"Hey, can I tell you a secret?"

Sam looked around. No one was listening in, everybody was talking pretty loud with somebody else.

"Two days ago I kissed a boy, out of nowhere! Like, what was that? And why?"

"Because you were curious?"

"I was, but the problem was that I didn't plan it and, kind of kissed a friend, and now I kind of avoid being alone with him."

"Just tell him that it was a one time thing."

"I did. He said it was okay."

"Then go back to being friends! It's easy, right?"

"What if things get awkward?"

"Then go back to avoiding him!"

"Man, you're so wise!"

"I know… So, you want to kiss another boy now? Just for seeing how it is?"

Sam touched his own lips. Then he shrugged and nodded. Sure, why not. He was here to go for it, and as long as none of his friends saw it there was no need for the fear of rumors.

Blaine, too, had a great time with Danny. Even though they hadn't been introduced by Pinky it was exactly what Blaine had been looking for. A sensitive guy who liked deep conversations. They sat on a bank and talked about their most painful childhood experiences, sighed together in silence and meditated on the meaning of life. Occasionally, they burst out in a touching song.

After two hours of doing that, Blaine was really horny. So he wished Danny would make a move. Danny though wished Blaine would make a move. Oh, the tension, oh, the uncertainty!

They sat there, staring at each other. Slowly got closer. Oh, then Danny leaned back.

"No, I can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"In my heart I can't be true to you." He wiped over his eyes. "I'm in love with someone I can't have."

"Oh, my!" Blaine patted Dannys back. Then he got his shit together and said: "Well, after today we won't see each other ever again so I don't mind if you don't mind."

And Danny, my friends, did not mind.


	14. The nonexisting dog

A/N: My dear readers! I'm glad you're not too down there wasn't much Blam in the last chapter. Of course, this deficit is against the nature of the universe itself, and the scales will be balanced again soon! (In other words: Thank you for reviewing. :-)

* * *

To Finn's surprise everything started to shut down on six in the evening. Rachel thought it was only sensible but Finn wanted more time. They hadn't kissed yet, they probably were the only almost-couple in the whole town that hadn't made out today.

Danny had found a guitar somewhere. He was sitting on the ground with a couple of his friends and they all sang. It was the spirit of Glee in action.

"Where are the boys?" Rachel wanted to know. "We need to get back to camp."

"Well, Blaine's over there." Finn pointed to the group around Danny.

"And I think I saw Kurt over there some time ago."

"Let's split up and look for them."

"We could to it together."

"It's faster when we split up, though."

At this time, Finn got the feeling Rachel wasn't that much into him. But he couldn't be sure so he simply did what she had told him to.

He strolled to where he had seen Kurt earlier, found him and took him back. Rachel on the other hand had problems locating Sam. After searching the whole street she thought of this cool new invention, the phone, and called her friend. His voice mail answered.

"Sam. Where ever you are, drop what you are doing and join us. We have found a stray dog and he is such a cutie, you might want to see him before we call animal control."

With a content smile she hung up. Then she went back to the others.

"Where is he? Is he lost? Oh my God!" Finn said.

"Calm down. Sam will be here soon", Rachel said. She studied her gay best friend, who sat there with a happy, silly smile on his face and actually had a bottle of beer in his hand.

"So, Kurt. Had some fun?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded.

Soon, Blaine, too, joined them, and after a while Sam came running, shouting "Do not call animal control, do not do that! I'll take him in!"

"Ah, here we are." Rachel had done her job well.

"The last bus leaves soon", she explained why they had to go already.

"It's not even seven!" Kurt protested.

"I didn't make the bus plan."

Sam, leaning onto his knees, panted.

"So… where's… dog?"

"There is no dog. We need to go!" Rachel stretched out her arm to where the sun was setting. Or rather where she imagined the sun setting since it was still pretty high in the sky.

"Oh, Danny agreed to take us with his car", Blaine said. "He only drank one bottle of beer, hours ago."

"Did he?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, Rachel, he did."

"I don't trust strangers."

"He's not a stranger. We talked for hours" Blaine said.

"You _talked_?" Now Kurt was sceptical.

"He is so sensible."

"Someone has a crush." Finn grinned, and laid an arm around Rachel's shoulders to relax her and make clear he would watch over her even with dangerous strangers around.

"But where is the dog?" Sam asked.

"What dog?" Finn wanted to know.

Loud and clear, for everyone to hear, Sam played the message Rachel had left on his phone.

"Oh! I didn't know about this", Finn said, looking around.

"There is. no. dog." Rachel said.

"Where did you put him?" Finn asked.

"I thought you wanted to wait for me before you call animal control!"

While Rachel was busy getting the truth to the boys, Kurt approached Blaine.

"I hope you did more than talking, though."

"Sure did", Blaine grinned. Kurt nodded satisfied.

"The same stuff every weekend, and my life will be okay", he said.

"I don't know", Blaine said. "I want love, a wedding, a family."

"Me, too, me, too. In twenty years or so."

Blaine gave him a suspicious look, unable to believe he had wanted to date that boy only a week ago.

In the end, Rachel agreed to Danny's suggestion and they got into his tiny car. Since he was Blaine's catch Blaine got to ride shot gun while Finn, Sam and Kurt got stuffed on the back seat. Then Rachel climbed in, sat on Finn's lap (a fact that Finn didn't mind) and stretched out her legs that were long enough to reach Kurt.

"While we're on our way back, you could give me a foot massage", she suggested.

Kurt didn't think that was a good idea.

Sam in the middle wondered if Finn and Rachel ever were in the mood for a threesome and asked himself if he would agree should they ask him.

Because, here's the thing, he wasn't afraid of naked men anymore. That's right.

And that's also all you need to know. (For now.)

* * *

Of course Mr. Schue also had a program for them on Sunday. In fact, he let Sue torture them with a run around the lake again.

This time, Rachel was prepared since those plans had been announced the day before. She kept up with the Cheerios very long, until she had enough of their snarky comments and let herself fall back only a little bit.

Most of the students were pretty slow, though, since they had partied way too hard yesterday to do any kind of exercise. Also, they needed to catch up with each other.

"So Sam disappeared for a pretty long time", Kurt informed Mercedes, Tina and Rory. "With a boy."

"A boy?" Rory goggled. He glanced over his shoulder where Sam and Blaine were walking on their own.

"I told you so, I told you!" Mercedes said.

"No, I can't believe it", Tina said.

"You better", Kurt said. "He's very obviously bi and I knew it first. Because I'm the best gay spotter in the history of gayness. Which is the history of mankind."

"But he has a thing going with Quinn", Rory stated.

"Oh please, like she isn't toying with him", Mercedes said.

"Exactly." Kurt nodded. "He is free to be with whoever he likes."

While he went on to telling his own experiences from the day before, we switch over to the happy reunited couple of friends.

"…and then he sang his own original song for me", Blaine swooned.

"He's so into you!" Sam confirmed.

"No… he's in love with someone he can't have."

"But when he can't have him, he might fall in love with you!"

"Do you really think so? But… he lives here." Blaine gestured around. "And I live far away."

"Or, well, date you for the rest of the summer."

Blaine nodded happily. "Yeah, well, he gave me his number after all."

"See? And by the way, I have Tommys number, too. We can go on double dates and everything!"

"Wait!"

Blaine stood still and stared at Sam.

"You actually want to date a boy?"

Sam shrugged.

"I mean, I thought I give it a try. Like for the rest of…"

"Yeah, yeah, of course! I just thought you'd freak out."

"Phh, I would never freak out because of something gay", Sam lied.

"You seemed freaked out after we… you know."

"Hey. That was three days ago." Sam laughed and hit Blaine's shoulder. (Also to make him start walking again. Sam might be slow but he didn't plan on standing around. He needed to stay in shape after all, especially after Tommy had said that well toned butts were important.)

"I'm glad it's not awkward between us", Sam sad when they continued walking.

"Yeah, me, too."

"I mean, could have been, but it's not."

"Yup."

"We're both happily dating somebody now."

"Almost, at least."

"We can go back to reading comics, goofing around and talking about nerdy stuff."

"Did we ever leave that behind?"

"Nope. Not once." Sam smiled. "You know, you're a really good friend."

"Aw, you, too."

Cheesy, right? Let's go see what Finn was doing. Oh, there he was running alongside Puck and Mike, silent and heavily snorting like an ox. Kind of boring to watch.

When they had walked a mile or so, Kurt stopped and looked at their friends.

"Why are we even still walking that way? Let's turn around."

"My saying!" Mercedes agreed. And so they did.

Soon, they met Sam and Blaine, the first one yawning and watching the environment and the second one already out of breath.

"Hey, come back to the camp with us", Rory said. "We're the lazy ones, so it's okay."

"What?" Sam protested before Blaine could happily agree.

"You might be lazy but we are not. We are strong, we are super heros! Right, Blaine?"

"Uhm… I might be a little lazy, too."

"But we only walk!"

"Pretty fast."

"Are you joining us or not?" Kurt wanted to go back to his bed.

"No!" Sam said at the same time Blaine said "Yes!"

"Alright. See you later, Sam!" Kurt hooked arms with Blaine and dragged him away.

"But I'm the last one now", Sam complained. "I'll never catch up to the others and I'll be the lame loser!"

"Get used to it", Kurt said. "After all, you're bi now, bullying will ensue soon enough."

"But I don't want to…" Sam looked so sad, Blaine pulled away from Kurt and went back to him to put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Let's continue to walk, shall we?"

"Are you insane?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm a good friend", Blaine said.

"Would you do that?" Sam asked.

Of course Blaine would. And did.

What he hadn't accounted for was that the way around the lake was several miles long and he had to pause pretty often. So when the last runners (actually Finn, Mike and Puck) came back to the camp and ten minutes later the lazy ones pretended to arrive, too, Sam and Blaine were only halfway around the lake.

And the sky did not look as bright and blue as it had in the morning.

"It's going to rain", Sam said. "It's always raining when we have to run."

"Let's go eat ice cream", Blaine suggested. They'd come to a promenade with many cafes, restaurants and possibilities to rent a paddle boat. Although the sky was dark grey, Blaine felt like this was the most beautiful place on earth.

So they went to sit inside of a café. When they got their ice scream mugs outside it started to rain.

"Perfect timing, I'd say", Blaine rejoiced.

"Yummy yummy."

When Blaind was almost finished, his phone went.

"That's probably Mr. Schue, wondering where we are", Sam said.

"Uhm, what should I tell him?"

"That we hid from the rain." Sam said with a shrug. It was true, after all.

So Blaine told the dramatic story of running from the rain to Kurt who called in the name of Schue.

"Uhu and what really happened?" Kurt asked

"We are still in this town on the other side of the lake and eat ice scream."

"I'll tell Shue that you are out of shape. He'll understand. Just arrive here some time today or he'll freak, you know him."

"No, don't tell him the truth!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know but when is that ever the right thing to do?"

"Uh, always?"

Blaine shook his head but Kurt had already hung up.

"What now?" Sam asked. "It's still raining."

"We could buy an umbrella?"

Thunder rolled through the air.

"Or we find something to do that's inside", Sam said.

"Or that."

Luckily for them, the village had a comic book store.

Not so luckily for them, Mr. Schue was still pissed because of the lesson skipping the other day. He and Sue were discussing possible punishments should Blaine and Sam not arrive within the next hour on camp grounds.

"Lock them in the barn without food", was Sue's idea.

"Kitchen duty for the next week seems more appropriate."

"Make them sleep in the dark of the forest."

"Or grounding."

"Make them duel each other until death!" Sue hit the chess board in front of her.

"Well, now that I think about it, I realize it's Sunday and they have worked their butts off during the week, anyway. Let's give them this day off."

Yes, the meanness of Sylvester had made a better man out of Schue. How poetic.

Rachel did not think the same as her teacher. She took her book and stepped outside of the cabin. (Of course, here it was still sunny and all.) She wanted to go deep into the woods where she could practise singing so loud no one could complain. There was a problem, though. She didn't want to get lost in the forest, or at least not alone. And since she knew Finn would probably be glad for this chance to 'protect' her, she went and knocked on her neighbors cabin.

"Do come in."

She entered. Rory said alone at the kitchen table and engaged with his phone.

"Is Finn here?" Rachel asked.

"Still in the shower."

"And your other cabin mates?" Rachel asked because she didn't remember who else lived here.

"Lost, I guess. Blaine was stupid enough to actually go around the lake."

"What does that mean? What else would you do?"

"Uhm, uh, I don't know, just an Irish saying."

"Oh. Well, could you tell Finn to come see me? I need his help."

"Kay, kay." Rory waved her goodbye. When the door was closed he focused on his phone again. He thought about what he could write to Mercedes who had spent pretty much time with him lately. That must mean something, right?

But in fact, it didn't. Just at this moment Tina asked Mercedes if she had noticed the way Rory looked at her.

"Of course I noticed", Mercedes said. "And I already told him to forget it."

"Yeah? Then why is he hanging around all the time?" Kurt asked.

"Because he's our friend." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "And he's not here now, is he?"

"Because we told him to go to his own cabin", Kurt reminded her.

"Oh, please", Mercedes rolled her eyes. "He got it."

"How much do you bet?" Kurt asked.

"Everything, because I am sure as hell."

So she and Kurt placed a bet with Tina as the judge.

Meanwhile, Rory could inform Finn about Rachel's plead and as nice as Finn was he immediately hurried to her cabin. She was sitting on the stairs, reading her book.

"Ah, there you are. We need to go into the forest."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Finn grinned. He was a happy boy. Maybe soon to be a happy man?

Rachel got up and straightened her skirt. At the same time the door opened and out came all her cabin mates.

"Hey guys, are you coming with us?" she asked.

"No!" Finn said.

"Where to?" Kurt asked.

"Into the forest so we can sing really, really loud."

"With everybody else, I'd roll my eyes and say _'yeah, right, sing'_ but with you I know that's what will be going down", Kurt said.

"And no, we are on our way to win a bet", Mercedes said. "Well, Kurt will lose it."

"I won't." Kurt shook his head.

"Oh, what a pity. Come one, Rachel", Finn said.

"What if you get lost?" Kurt asked.

"That's why I take Finn with me", Rachel said.

Kurt, Tina and Mercedes stared at her.

"What, he's good in orientation!"

"I totally am", Finn nodded.

"I mean he's big enough to look over the tree tops but…" Kurt shrugged, not sure if he could let Rachel get through with this. But then his friends went on and he quickly followed them.


	15. The Secret Weapon

a/n: my dear friends! thank you for your reviews. haha that excuse with the irish saying, i have to admit that i laughed myself about it lol. And darrina, have patience. You will need it since this chap15 was stored in my ffnet accountn but many already written next ones are on my pc and this thing broke down two days ago. i hope i can get to my data soon, though. with that, enjoy todays chapter! :-)

* * *

When the second week of the unofficial Glee club vacation started, more guests arrived at camp. Strangers, that Mr Schue told his students to stay away from.

"Don't take candy from them. Don't go with them when they promise to show you cute kittens."

Sam raised his hand.

"Yes, Sam?" Mr Schue asked, glad that they were all paying attention so carefully.

"What if they want to show us cute bunnies?"

"Don't go with them, either. In fact, no cute animals should make you go with them", Mr Schue stated.

Many people made disappointed noises. Other people looked with disbelieve at their fellow class mates.

"So many lame losers here!" Puck said, never realizing that he sounded like Coach Sue.

"Ugh", Quinn said. "If I would ever go with a stranger _they_ would be the ones paying for it."

"With money?" Puck asked.

Quinn hit him on the head.

"No, you idiot."

Sam raised his hand.

"Yes, Sam?" Mr Schue frowned.

"Okay, but what if we take the offered candy and then quickly ran away?" Sam said.

Mr Schue sighed.

"They will follow you so no, don't do that."

"We could come running to you", Sam suggested.

Mr Schue thought about it.

"Well, good point, yeah, that's good", he said. "I'm the responsible adult here."

Snorting from the Cheerios, loud enough for everybody to hear it. They had to make up for Sue's absence after all.

"Well, yeah, now you know it. Go out and have fun", Mr Schue said.

"No program today?" Puck asked.

"That was a rhethorical saying. Of course we'll see each other in half an hour in the training room", Mr Schue said.

Rachel wiped sweat from her forehead and turned to Kurt.

"Thank God! I was close to having a panic attack."

Kurt was not ready with breakfast so he didn't answer. He had slept well, though, after having won the bet against Mercedes. Now he had to think of something to demand from her, and it should be good.

Meanwhile, Sam and Blaine were planning a double date. They wanted to take their respective dates to a nice place somewhere and have a picknick with them. For that, they annoyed Mrs. Kentucky until she gave in and promised them to prepare a food basket for the night.

"Yessa, see how successful we are?" Sam said.

"We are", Blaine said while he put away his wallet from that he had given Mrs. Kennedy money from.

So all they had to do now was call their boyfriends. Of course they weren't their official boyfriends but it was only a matter of time if you asked Sam. (Which you shouldn't in cases you want a realistic and well thought through answer.)

* * *

The boring yet straining exercises went by without problems and soon everybody was returning to their cabins for showering, freshening up and getting ready for the night. The Cheerios seemed to have lost interest in all the Glee boys the minute new, young and male guests had set food on camp grounds. Sure, it wasn't doing their plan any good but they deserved a break, didn't they?

Puck didn't like it but no one else seemed to care. Finn was only talking about Rachel lately so Puck did something that wasn't easy for him: He approached a lame loser.

"Evans!" he called, following Sam outside.

"Yes…?" Sam frowned at him.

"You don't like that Fabree is hanging out with those foreign idiots either, do you?"

"I don't care."

"But aren't you after her?"

"Nah. I discovered I have other options than going after arrogant chearleaders."

"Good for you, I guess. But honestly. Let's take out those idiots and take back our girls!"

Blaine, who was patiently waiting for Sam to finish this conversation, secretly rejoyed. Other options! Calling the Cheerios arrogant girls! Sam had seen the light, uh yeah!

"Nah", Sam said again and turned to go.

"You know, Puck, if you were a bit nicer you might have real friends", Blaine said because he felt like being a smartass.

Puck pulled a face at him and went back to the main house.

"So when did you decide to dump Quinn?" Blaine asked on their way to the cabins.

"She kind of lead me on, anyway, so it's not worth it", Sam said.

"Lead you on? But didn't you spent the night with her?"

"No, I slept on the couch and Santana woke me by splashing water on me. Not nice!"

"Oh", Blaine said, very reasonably. On the inside, he danced around joyfully. _Sam slept on the couch, the couch!_ He allowed himself a little grin but then repressed it. He was dating that boy, uh, Danny, so why would he be glad about anything regarding Sam? No, no.

"Isn't it weird how it came out of nothing?" Sam meanwhile said. "This thing with boys? I never thought that would be me. Really weird, right?"

"No, why would it be?"

"I mean, it's propably just a phase, anyway."

"Even if so, it's good to express everything that's inside of you."

"Yeah, I know. You're really great, you know that? I think I'm that brave because of you. Thank you."

Out of nothing Sam hugged Blaine, who of course returned it.

"No problem", he said although he didn't know what Sam was thanking him for.

"I mean I freaked out after… you know…" Sam leaned back but held on to Blaine's hand.

"But then Finn made us go to that parade and Kurt pushed me into doing something and then Tommy showed me… uhm… well, so here I am, not afraid of gay things anymore", Sam said.

"Cool, yeah."

What about Tommy?

Sam started walking yet _still_ held on to Blaine's hand. Blaine returned the grip, oh, it was good. Yes, good.

Rory came out of the second cabin when they were walking towards it.

"Hey guys", Rory said. "Mercedes really doesn't know what she wants."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Rory frowned at their joined hands.

"Because… uhm… why are you holding hands?"

"Because we're friends", Sam said. "What about Mercedes?"

"Friends don't do that. Couples do that", Rory said.

Blaine wanted to pull his hand away but Sam wouldn't let him.

"Friends can do it", he said. "Now what about Mercedes."

"Alright, so yesterday she said she liked me and wanted me to confirm that I liked her back. I did and she left because the excitement was too much. Now I visited her to suggest we could do something but she said she changed her mind and didn't like me! What's up with girls, right?"

"Huh, yeah, they are hard to read", Sam confirmed. "Why don't you try dating a boy?"

They arrived at their cabin and stopped. Rory crossed his arms and blocked the stairs.

"Are _you_ dating a boy, Sam?"

"I mean it's worth a try", Sam said. "It's not bad."

"So you are?" Rory asked.

"Maybe." Sam smirked.

Rorys eyes got big.

"So you are a couple!"

"We're not a couple, we're friends", Sam said. "Don't change the subject."

"Gay friends", Rory said.

"Gay friends", Sam said.

"Friends who are gay", Blaine said, mostly so he could take part in the conversation.

Rory and Sam looked at each other. Eventually, Rory turned around and ran into the cabin, shouting "SAM IS GAY".

"Huh, I guess that was an unplanned outing?" Sam said.

"To be fair, male friends do not hold hands in general."

"Some do", Sam said.

"Who?"

"Well, us."

"Yeah, us." Blaine nodded. Then they let go of each other and followed Rory.

"DO NOT COME IN HERE, SAM", Finn shouted from the bathroom.

"WHY WOULD I?" Sam shouted back.

"BECAUSE I HAVE A PENIS!"

"EUW!" Sam shouted.

Rory was sitting on the couch, arms crossed again.

"Me, too", he said. "Don't touch me, Sam."

"Excuuuse me? I don't like any of you - and anyway, that's so homophobic!"

"Yes", Blaine said. "You don't act around me like that, do you?"

"Because you have a boyfriend", Rory said. "By the way, does Kurt know about you and Sam?"

"Kurt and I broke up a long time ago. Like last week already!"

"OMG! All this time you were secretly looking at us!" Rory said.

"I was not."

"Seriously, not cool, dude", Sam said.

"At least he doesn't say something really offensive", Blaine offered.

"Just don't rub it into my face", Rory said.

"Okaaay, I take it back", Blaine sighed.

"I will rub it into your face so hard you will, uh…" Sam said.

"Gross!" Rory said.

Sam took Blaine's hand again and pulled him closer. Blaine didn't really know what was going on but he was up to it, whatever it was. Naturally he put his arms around Sam's waist and concentrated on his beautiful face. Although it had been a determined pull from Sam's side he now hesitated. Blaine was sure they were teaching Rory a lesson so he leaned in, very close, until their noses touched. He wanted to go for it, but well, maybe Sam's didn't?

The closeness went to Sam's head and made him forget his doubts. He pressed his lips against Blaine's. A shiver went through his guts, and instinctively he also placed his hand on Blaine's cheekbone. Sure, they were just friends but to be fair their kiss the other day had been very short and Sam hadn't known what to do so he needed another go.

"Groooosss", Rory cried from far away.

Blaine gladly showed Sam what had to be done when kissing another boy. For many moments, maybe too many, he showed him. And then showed him some more because how could he let go, how?

Eventually Sam pulled back. His cheeks were pink when he looked at Blaine.

"Sorry", he said.

"Don't be", Blaine said. "I liked it."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Blaine looked at Sam's lip. Could they continue now?

"So, you're friends, right?" Rorys voice interrupted.

Sam stepped back and wiped over his mouth while Blaine grounded himself by looking out of the window.

"Yeah, friends", Sam said. "Who kiss. Friends do that. Get over it."

"I already am over it", Rory said. "Cause I watched you."

"Whaaat? Dude!" Sam said. "Not cool!"

"What, you said you wanted me to."

"I never said that."

"Yes."

"No."

"You did."

"Idiot!" Sam stormed to the bedroom.

Blaine let his eyes wander to Rory who grinned.

"Huh?" Blaine said.

"I saw you the other day when you were cuddling", Rory said. "I should have known back then but I was blind. Also, you were engaged to Kurt."

"So?" Blaine scratched his head.

"So I'll tell Kurt unless you help me with Mercedes", Rory said.

Blaine sat down next to Rory and nodded.

"Whatever."

"You have the ultimate secret to make people like you. How did you turn Sam?" Rory asked.

"I, uhm, we became friends…"

"How?"

"I think it started with comic books. Spider man?"

Rory nodded. "I killed a spider the other day. Mercedes was impressed."

"The day a spider appeared you ran screaming out of the cabin", Blaine reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Uhm." Rory scratched his hairless jaw.

Blaine looked out of the window again, then to the door that led to the bedroom. Should he follow Sam? They could continue their kiss, right?

"Stop dreaming and help me!" Rory claimed.

Finn appeared in the room, fresh clothes on his body and wet hair on his head.

"Is he gone?"

"Who?"

"Sam."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Finn said. "Just don't spie on me."

"Blaine and Sam kissed", Rory said. "Right here, right in front of my eyes."

"Sure." Finn rolled his eyes and left the cain.

"Why doesn't he believe me?"

"Did you take a picture?" Blaine asked, a little hopeful.

"Damn it. I should have taken a picture."

"Yes." Blaine fumbled with his nails. He wasn't sure how to behave. Did Sam want to date now? The two of them, that was, not the other boys that they had met. Unimportant boys.

But when Sam appeared and announced the next one could use the bathroom he didn't say anything about it. And Blaine didn't ask because Sam left. Maybe he needed time to think.

* * *

Sue was done building her secret weapon. It had taken all her attention for the last days but it was worth it. The weapon would show Schue that he was an unresponsible man and should not be allowed to teach Glee club. The weapon was called 'hidden cameras' and was installed in almost every room of the house. She would ask her Cheerios to install more cameras in the cabins of the Gleeks. In Sue's room she had build a monitoring module where she could always see what was going on in front of all the cameras. Naturally, it was black and white.

She tested it by focusing on the kitchen where Mrs. Kennedy was busy while Sam Evans sat on the table as one and only guest and seemed to be talking. Dang, she should have installed sound, too. She zoomed in on Sam and read his lips.

"I'm a loser and I hate Mr. Schuester who is a bad teacher and that is the truth, so help me Coach Sylvester."

Sue nodded to herself. As she had known it, the students were desperate to be saved. Do not despair, Gleeks, Sue was coming to safe you!

* * *

"I can start the fire", Sam offered later that night.

"Have you ever done it?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, countless times. Ask Blaine, right, Blaine?"

Blaine sat on the blanket where they had their double date on and nibbled on a cookie.

"Mh?"

"See, Blaine agrees", Sam said.

"That's good for you", Tommy said. "But Danny and me, we're like, professional bon fire builders, so sit back and relax."

Tommy patted Sam's shoulder and got up to help his friend gather fire wood. Yes, it had turned out Danny and Tommy knew each other, but how could they not in this small town.

Sam took an apple piece and bit into it. Blaine had been awfully quiet the whole afternoon.

"You're okay, man? Are you nervous?" Sam asked.

"Mh, me?"

"I can totally see that Danny is into you, don't be afraid", Sam said.

"Sure."

Sam got up and took the guitare Danny had been played with earlier. Sam was a boy who could play that instrument, too, and he knew nothing was more relaxing than music. So he played the simple song 'West Virginia' and sang along. Around the end Blaine started humming, at least something.

"Music makes everything better, right?" Sam said when it ended.

"Yeah." Blaine smiled lightly.

"So mean, right, I can totally start a fire, remember?"

"You set more on fire than you intended, though", Blaine said.

"Everybody has to learn."

They watched Tommy and Danny gather wood and talk, laugh and playfully hit each other.

"They seem to be good friends", Sam said.

"Yeah", Blaine said. "Best friends, know each other since kindergarten, all that."

"Oh, Danny told you?"

"No, I just made it up."

Sam wasn't sure if Blaine meant it so he kept looking at him.

"Yes, Danny told me!" Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Why so bitter?"

"Because Danny is in love with Tommy."

"Oooh. That sucks. For you and him."

"Why? Doesn't Tommy like him back?"

"If so he hasn't told me." Sam shrugged.

"I hope they get together. Would be nice for them", Blaine said.

"Yeah." Sam played a few chords to avoid silence. He didn't know if he should apologize again for his action earlier (also known as kissing Blaine) but Blaine had said it was okay. And it had been to spite Rory. So the feeling that Blaine had changed afterwards was probably wrong. Blaine was thinking about Danny, that must be it.

"Do you mind?" Sam eventually asked. "That your date loves somebody else?"

Blaine shrugged. "Not really… I mean I just met him so…"

"We should totally help them. Like set them up", Sam said. "It would be a good deed."

"But we'd be dateless."

"True."

Sam licked his lips. "Unless, uhm…"

His brain stopped working. No, he couldn't say it.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Unless we find someone else. In town, I mean", Sam said.

"Or at camp. A few of the new guys are quite handsome, did you notice?"

"No." Sam shook his head. Why was Blaine looking at new guys? While Sam played more chords without any intention of a song he imagined that Blaine told him what a great kisser he was, and Sam offered to show him more of his unique talent and they made out, lying under the trees, the setting sun shining on them. Some hot tongue on tongue action, and then Blaine would put his hand under Sam's t-shirt, on his bare skin, and…

"Sam!" Tommy called. "You wanna assist starting the fire?"

"Uhm." Sam licked over his lips. "No, you go ahead, thanks."

Blaine threw him a glance.

"Are you ill?" he asked.

"Haha! No. I mean, they, you know, I'm, uhm." Sam looked at his moving fingers. "Playing the guitare."

Blaine frowned but that was all Sam would say. No need to reveal the effect his little fantasy had had on his body. It was safe to say that he had already started a fire there, ha ha. (And nope, that pun will never get old.)


	16. Guilty Pleasure

A/N: Ha! I am so clever, i actually had backed up my scrivener procets. So I can give you more chapters already. Though the formatting will be a bit different, i apologize for that, i have to work from a tablet now. Anyway! Thanks for readeing and reviewing. its good to have hope gleeville, I'm sure Sam will come around... some day. Hehe.

* * *

On the way back to camp Sam made a plan. The whole night long he had been plagued by inappropriate fantasies about not even his date, who didn't pay him that much attention anyway, and now he needed some private time. Alone. In the woods, because it was dark and that was a place where people went for inappropriate actions, right?  
"Listen, Blaine, I'm gonna make a quick trip into the forest", Sam said when the cabins came into view.  
"Why?"  
"Need to pee."  
"Wait until we're in the cabin."  
"No, I want to experience the nature and everything, you know?"  
"You're really weird tonight", Blaine said.  
"I knew you'd get it, man."  
"I didn't say that."  
"Okay."  
"And I'm coming with you. It's not save to go alone into a dark forest."  
"But I want to pee!"  
"Well, you could always do it in a bathroom. With light."  
Sam stopped, their cabin only feet away.  
"No! Blaine, look, let me have this, okay? I'll just go so far I'll still see the light." Sam pointed to the windows.  
Blaine crossed his arms.  
"I don't see why - alright I'll stay here and wait for you to return."  
"Man!" Sam said, close to strangling Blaine. "I need a quiet place to jerk off, okay? It's been longer than a week, and I don't know how you do it but I need to take care of that business now, okay?"  
"No need to shout", Blaine said.  
"Sorry."  
"It's a natural need, Sam, but why don't you do it in the shower like every other boy who doesn't have a bedroom to himself?"  
"Uhm."  
"Instead you shout it out into the night and probably everybody in the cabins heard you now."  
"I wasn't that loud."  
"And didn't you get some action on Saturday when you were gone with Tommy for pretty long?"  
"Dude, what are you thinking of me? We went to the library and looked at anatomical books."  
Blaine raised his eyebrows.  
"Really! We could only spent half an hour in the erotic books section because the librarian caught us. And she wasn't even a sexy one."  
"Huh."  
"Then we took all the pamphlets from a stand on the street and read up on gay sex and blowjob techniques."  
"That's…"  
"Do you really think I'd fuck with some random guy I just met?"  
"I mean…"  
Sam snorted disbelievingly and went up the stairs. Blaine quickly followed him.  
"I'm sorry I assumed it, Sam, but there was so much talk about making experiences…" Blaine said as he entered the cabin.  
"I'm a gay virgin", Sam said, turning around in the middle of the living room.  
"Not only a gay virgin", Finn said. He sat on the couch and was reading a book - on vocal training of course.  
"So I would want to do it with someone who's important to me, someone I care about", Sam said.  
Finn laid the book down and gave them their whole attention.  
"I know", Blaine said.  
"I thought you know me but apparently you don't." With that, Sam stormed off to the bedroom section.  
With a heavy sigh Blaine sank down on the couch next to Finn.  
"What was that all about?" Finn wanted to know.  
"I foolishly assumed he had done something sexual with Tommy on Saturday", Blaine said.  
"Well, duh. Hasn't he?"  
Blaine shook his head.  
"It's his own fault, then", Finn decided. "He shouldn't let it out on you."  
"He didn't want to, you heard him", Blaine said.  
"Oh… so he asked you to…" Finn said. "And you said no."  
"Asked me what?"  
"Take his virginity."  
Despite the mood, Blaine had to laugh.  
"No! Do you walk around, ask people to take your virginity? Haha!"  
"Of course not! But you two are dating, aren't you? Rory told me."  
"No, we're not." Blaine shook his head.  
"Then what's your deal?"  
Blaine shrugged and studied his finger nails.  
"We're friends."  
"So you never kissed?"  
"We might have… but it didn't matter."  
"A kiss is a kiss. Sam only wants to kiss people he cares about. So…"  
"Still." Blaine shook his head. "He was curious."  
"And you?"  
"I, well… I like him."  
"Oh. Blaine?"  
"Mh?" Blaine looked at his friend who was a head bigger than him, even while sitting.  
"I might be wrong but there's a chance Sam likes you back."  
"What? Why? How…"  
"He was pretty upset about you not knowing him, more upset than I would be about you not knowing me."  
Blaine rolled his eyes. "No, that's different. We're friends…"  
"We, too, are friends."  
"But… different friends." Blaine said.  
"Yeah, no kiss-friends."  
"It's not like that!" Blaine got up because he was tired of arguing. It just wasn't like that. At all. End of story.  
(Not.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Sue was bored. Yes, she had all her cameras installed now but they only showed her lame activities of loser kids. Nothing to blackmail them with. She really should have bought cameras with sound, but those had been, like, ten bucks more each! Come on, she wasn't rich.

In the next room, Puck lay on his bed and threw a tennis ball into the air, caught it and threw it up again. Yes, he was bored to death. Finn didn't want to drink, the girls didn't want to hang out and he was too cool to ask his neighbors Mike and Artie if they wanted to do something. After a while it all got too heavy to bear so he sneaked downstairs to the kitchen. When everything fails, one could still eat, right?  
With quite some suspicion Puck found out that strangers were in the kitchen. Talking and laughing like they had fun.  
Naturally, Puck hid behind the door and listened in.  
"This camp is so cool, let's party, let's get drunk!" The strangers said. It was right then when Puck knew they were nice strangers, not those Mr. Schue had warned them from. There was no talk about candy and kittens, only about booze and drugs. And that was something good. Also, there were girls among them and if anything, they needed to be afraid of Puck. So he got out of his hiding space, put on a victory grin and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

The sun was climbing up behind the mountain. The air was chill and froggy, like every morning Rachel had stepped out her cabin at six o'clock sharp. She wore her training clothes, had her mp3-player with her and was ready to run.  
When she came to the shore of the lake, not far away from the main house, she saw people laying on the ground around a burned down bun fire. Some had empty bottles in their arms like teddy bears, some were spooning with each other.  
"Ugh. Disgusting." Rachel shook her head about such a sad, sad picture. Those guys would never get anywhere, it was clear to see. Everybody made their own fate and they chose to drink their live away.  
'Each to their own', Rachel thought, when she realised the guy she stepped over was Puck. His face lay in the dirt but he smiled in his sleep like a happy baby.  
Rachel inspected the others faces and was very, very glad she didn't find Finn among them. Then she took up speed and quickly vanished from the scene.  
An hour later Sue got up and noticed that Puck was not in his room. He also wasn't in any of the other rooms she could see into, although of course the Cheerio cabin was not monitored.

Sam slowly woke up, too, but he kept lying in bed and thought about the day before. He didn't know why he had reacted so angrily, or why he then, under the shower, had imagined to fuck Blaine's brain out of him. But thinking about it made him hard again, oh damn, it was such a difficult thing to be a teenage boy! Sam turned around to where light snoring came from and looked at Blaine's face in the golden light of the room. Such a beautiful boy. No wonder he made Sam's head spin like crazy so he couldn't think straight when Blaine was around.  
But not only Sam's head was crazy. His dick seemed to be, too, getting even harder now. No, come on! Blaine was a friend; Sam was so disgusting, couldn't he will himself to not be aroused? He closed his eyes and tried to think of a buzz kill. Like… Tommy telling him to stay away from the fire. Which had let to the first explicit fantasy about Blaine. And Blaine had really, really soft lips… how would they feel around Sam's penis, moving up and down on him? Like this, oh, yes, that was good, that was… sooo… good.

Sam licked over his lips, moved his hips up to pull down his boxers and took a better grip. He would be quiet, he was sure the others were doing it like that, too. Oh, wow, Blaine's lips… silky, wet and hot, going down on him. And again. Those black curls. That sweet, sweet buttocks. How would it look, how would it feel… to dive in, to enter him? Would Blaine moan, yes, he would moan 'Sam, oh Sam' all the time. And Sam would massage his nipples while he fucked him, in the shower, against the wall, faster and faster… so good… Sam bit his lip. He took some precome and smeared it over his penis for even harder touches. Into Blaine's ass. Blaine's lips. Blaine's hands… so good, soo…  
"Blaine", Sam moaned, biting his lip again. His dick twichted, danced and shot it's liquid into the blanket. One more stroke, oh, fuck, yes.  
"Blaine, oh, god. Yes. Uuuh."  
Sam kept his eyes closed as his penis was finally calm again. What a nice fantasy. Maybe he could keep it as his guilty pleasure. Every boy needed a secret fantasy. Blaine would never find out...  
And so Sam drifted back into sleep.

* * *

Several hours later many tired boys and girls sat at the breakfast table that wasn't filled with only them anymore.  
Sam had realised that he hadn't been as quiet as he had planned and kept away from his cabin mates now by bonding with Kurt. Or at least pretending to listen to him, same thing.  
"I still don't know what to ask of Mercedes, it has to be mean and funny", Kurt said.  
"You could let it go", Mercedes on his other side suggested.  
"Nope, not gonna happen."  
"And I really read all the chapters", Finn told Rachel a few places further down.  
"Oh, how great! You know, they all seem to be so indifferent about vocal training but you are not like them", Rachel said.  
"No, I'm one of a kind", Finn nodded. "Did I earn a second date now?"  
"You so did!" Rachel said.  
"Yes!"  
"After you passed the test."  
"What test?"  
"About the content of the book of course, Finn! Everybody can say they read it", Rachel said. "You have to prove you really did."  
"Oh." Suddenly Finn wasn't as enthusiastic anymore. Maybe because he actually hadn't read all the chapters. But hey, at least he had tried reading, okay? It had made him very tired, all that exhaustion, so he was one lucky guy that had missed Sam's morning action due to deep sleep.  
Blaine had missed it, too, but if you must know, Rory hadn't. He had been to the bathroom and his climbing back up was what had awoken Sam in the first place, and just when Rory had wanted to fall asleep again the noises had started.

Rory sat on front of his empty plate and stared at it. How should he cope with those dramatic events? Should he ask to please never do it again? Or pretend he hadn't heard it? The last point would be the easiest. But ugh.  
To decide what he should do Rory approached Finn when they were leaving the house. He glances around to make sure nobody could hear him.  
"So Finn", he then said. "About this morning."  
Finn yawned and scratched his chin.  
"Do you think I need to shave? I can feel some stubbles and I mean, I'm a man, men do shave."  
"Uhu. Earlier today…"  
Rory waited for Finn to get it. There was no way he hadn't woken up from all that moaning and groaning and crying out names.  
"It's as early as it can get", Finn said. "I even only had two cups of coffee."  
"But, you know, Blaine and Sam", Rory said again. "They should do it somewhere else, right?"  
"Huh?"  
"Not in our bedroom."  
Finn stoppped and looked at the weird Irish boy.  
"I start to think that you have a very well developed imagination", Finn said.  
"No, I swear, they woke me up with all their sex noises", Rory said, frantically looking around him again.  
"Well, if that's true tell them to stop."  
"It is true!"  
"Then call in a cabin meeting. I'm our president, remember?"  
Rory did not remember any of that kind. But when they all were in the cabin and everybody wanted to do their own thing Rory bravely stood in the middle of the living room, put his hands around his mouth and shouted:  
"Cabin meeting!"  
"Oh! That's a surprise!" Finn rushed to the couch and sat down.  
"What is your concern?" Blaine asked as he stood behind the couch.  
Sam chose to stand close to the door in case he had to vanish.  
It was a good decision.  
"I'm glad for you two", Rory started. "That you found love, or whatever. But listen, could you please not have sex in our bedroom when other people are in there?"  
Blaine frowned, very hard.  
"Who are you talking too?"  
"You and Sam!"  
Blaine looked confused at Sam, who studied his nails with a very red face.  
"Okay", Blaine said.  
"Thank you!" Rory wiped sweat from his head and retreated to the restroom.  
Finn looked surprised at Blaine, as did Sam.  
"What, that's it? No drama? Are you Gleeks or are you, like… non-Gleeks?" Finn asked.  
"Rory had a hypothetical request that I could grant without any bad feeling", Blaine said. "And I think I'm speaking for Sam here, too."  
"But it wasn't hypothetical. He heard you this morning", Finn said.  
"He must have dreamed it", Blaine said. "Because neither are Sam and I dating nor did we have sexual relations this morning. Or at any other given time."  
"Huh. Hm. Yeah, Rory's always been weird", Finn said.  
"Are you okay, Sam?" Blaine asked the silent boy.  
"Yeah. Sure. Thank you. I'll go for a walk. Bye." Sam pointed out and then left the cabin.  
"Sam, too, has always been weird", Finn said.  
"Oh, it's the exhaustion, Mr. Schue is asking too much of us", Blaine said, sitting down next to Finn.  
"Yeah, after all we're on a holiday!"  
"Exactly!"


	17. Sex on the Beach

A/n thank you Guys For all those Reviews! Deal guest Reader, i do mention when they have practise often enough, i think? Sorry in you'd like to read Even more about it but i rather focus on their free Time. Well i hope all of you can enjoy todays Chapter.

* * *

After the weird cabin meeting Blaine decided to go to the main house and talk to Mr. Schue. It couldn't be that they worked hard every day, they were teenagers on summer break and deserved exactly that - a break!  
He knew he was talking for all for them so he didn't need to ask for opinions. He went straight to Mr. Schue in the kitchen and tipped on his shoulder.  
"Ah, Blaine, still hungry?" Mr. Schue held up a basket with rolls in it.  
"No, thank you. I want to ask something of you."  
Half an hour later the Gleeks were told that they had the day off. Everybody kept asking Blaine how he had done it but the truth was he had just politely requested it. Sometimes people tended to underestimate politeness.  
So they all packed a bag and they went to a place with actual sand on the lake shore. The sun was shining hot and for the first time it actually felt like they were on vacation.

Even Rachel allowed herself to relax. She didn't order cocktails like the others but green smoothies. Apart from that she was the average teenage girl who enjoyed the sun (with protection), being with her friends and the great weather (which is basically the same as the first point).  
"So nice, right?" Finn in the chair next to her said. He wore sun glasses and Rachel had the uncanny feeling that everytime he looked at her his eyes weren't on her face. Yes, she wore a bikini like most of the girls, but that didn't mean Finn was allowed to look!  
"Eyes up here, eyes up here!" She said, snapping her fingers.  
"Do you enjoy your day?" Finn asked, sipping on a straw. "It's so sunny!"  
"It is good to be well rested before performances", Rachel nodded.  
"Uh… what performance?"  
"I assume we're performing later. Why else would we relax now?"  
"Uhm. Yeah… probably." Finn slurped his drink, then he burped.  
"Maybe", he added.  
"Hey, Hudson, wanna come and play?" Puck walked up to Finns chair and gestured behind him where a few boys were playing beach ball.  
"Later."  
"You can check out Berry all day long, come on!" Puck demanded.  
"She likes my company."  
"You can go", Rachel said.  
"Uhm. Huh."

Finn slowly got up and walked to his friends.  
"I brought you here so you help us win", Puck said. He, Mike and Tina stood on one side of the net, on the other were Sam, Blaine, Rory and Artie.  
"Artie plays with us?" Finn asked.  
"No discrimination!" Blaine said.  
"Of course, of course." Finn nodded and placed himself.

Half an hour later he and Puck walked to the stand that sold drinks.  
"I can't believe they won. They had a wheelchair guy with them, man!" Puck complained.  
"Might be due to Tina bailing on us after ten minutes in because Mercedes wanted to go swimming", Finn said.  
"Still, we are so much stronger than those gays!"  
"Shut up and pay our drinks", Artie said, being carried by Finn. The wheelchair was carried by Sam, who walked behind them. It couldn't move in the sand, but Artie had been an excellent player still. Sam suspected that he had usde Jedi-Power.  
They reached the bar and settled down.  
Finn managed to sit next to Sam, he needed to talk to him. Due to much ensued nakedness there had been a lot of red cheeks at the other side of the play field, and not only from Blaine's side. Naturally, Finn needed to know what was going on.  
"Now. Sam", he said when he had paid all drinks.  
"Mh?" Sam sucked liquid through a straw and stared with glassy eyes at the table.  
"Can I be something that you are not? Straight?"

More red cheeks.  
"Man! Finn!"  
"Haha! But honestly… I could also be Frank."  
"Just tell me what it is."  
"So, uhm, it's pretty obvious that you like Blaine", Finn said very quietly.  
"What? No!" The cheeks turned deep red.  
"And he likes you."  
"He does?" Purple red.  
"So… make a move? Like you would with a girl."  
"But… it's… he's not a girl. Maybe he wants to make the first move", Sam said, even quieter.  
"We're talking about a guy who changed schools in hopes to win his ex back. Only weak people do shit like that."  
"Blaine is not weak!" Sam said.  
"Also I've seen him dropping his jaw like a fish on land when you pulled off your shirt. I think it's safe to assume that if he was the kind of guy who was confident he'd have said something like 'I dig your abs, Sammy boy'."

"That's not how gay guys talk!"  
"You know what I mean!" Finn hit Sam's shoulder and then also observed those guy's abs. They were very firm, man, why didn't Finn himself have those abs? Maybe Rachel would like him more then?  
"And now tell me your secret for a perfect body", Finn said.  
"Oh, that's easy!" Sam said.  
Finn rejoyced. Soon he would be super man!  
"Only eat healthy food, mostly raw food like salads and fruits. Work out at least twice a day, and never let yourself go when other people are eating junk food like Doritos or bacon."  
"But… that sounds exhausting."  
"No, it's not." Sam shook his head, took up his cocktail again and set his eyes on Blaine.  
"I don't know", Finn mumbled. 'Easy' was different. He liked bacon, okay?  
"So, good luck, I need to go."  
"Where are you… Dude." Finn sighed when Sam went to push himself between Mike and Blaine, who had been chatting happily.  
Finn was the best love advice giver ever. So what advice would he give himself?  
"Uhm… make a move!"

Uh yeah, super good advice! So he went to Rachel.  
"What's up with Finn?" Puck asked, frowning after his friend who had left while talking to himself.  
"Probably embarrassed about losing", Artie suggested.  
"Nothing to be embarrassed about!" Puck said. "It wasn't a fair fight."  
At the same time, Blaine didn't know what was happening to him. He suspected loss of consciousness and being in a dream because out of nowhere Sam had appeared and said things like:  
"Do you rather watch sun set or sun rise? Do you like movies, what kind of movies? What's your preference in a romantic partner? What is your blood type? Are you top or bottom, or are you against sex before marriage?"  
"Let's see. I like both. Yes, I like movies, all kinds of movies but I very much love romantic comedies and action adventures. I don't know my blood type. What do you mean with preference? And I will not talk to you about my sex life!"  
"Oh. Why not?"  
"For starters…"  
Blaine stopped because Sam let a finger glide along his arm, and the touched skin tingled like crazy.  
Blaine cleared his throat.  
"Uhm, uh, eeeh…."  
What was he going to say again?  
"Do you want to have a drink sometime?" Sam asked.  
Blaine lifted his glass.  
"We are right now?"  
"Yeah, but, I mean… only us two. You know?"  
Blaine had to cough.  
"Or go eat ice cream?" Sam said. "We could totally do that."  
Blaine looked at his drink.  
"Do you mean… like…"  
He would regret it. He should not say it.  
"Like a date", Sam said.  
"Oh. Uhm. Hehehe." Blaine scratched his head. "Sure. Yeah, why not."  
"Cool." Sam grinned, and Blaine dared to smile a little while his heart had stopped beating.

* * *

At the same time and same situation, but different people.  
"Rachel, tell me what to do and I'll do it", Finn said.  
Yeah, he was a little more desperate than Sam.  
"That sounds about right", Rachel said. "Do a pirouette."  
"Everything except things that involve physical precision."  
"Then get me a drink." Rachel shrugged. Better than nothing.  
Finn arrived at the bar when Sam realised what he had done.  
"Finn, wheeeelp!" Sam ran to his friend.  
"What?"  
"I asked out a boy! On a date! I don't know how that works! It's your fault!"  
"Chill out, man. Did he say yes?"  
"Surprisingly, yes."  
"No one is surprised but you. Well, looks like we're both getting laid soon. Rachel accepted my date request, too!"  
Finn held up his hand and Sam, out of a reflex, high fived him.  
"But I still don't know what to do!"  
"Same as on every date. Be nice as hell, tell her that's she's beautiful and aim for a kiss as soon as possible."  
Sam nodded. "I could tell him that I love him."  
"No! Damn you, it's your first date. Sam Evans." Finn put his hands on his waist. "Do not make the same mistake you made with Quinn. She left you for a reason."  
"And that is?"  
"You're pathetic and care too much."  
"Mmmmh." Sam nodded again. "Care too much."  
"Hey, we could go on a double date", Finn asked.  
"Oh shoot! I'm still dating Tommy."  
"You are?"  
"I…" Sam thought about it. They hadn't been in contact after the date that somehow hadn't been a date because Sam had been busy fantasizing over another guy.  
"I'm not sure", he said.  
"You know what, that's good", Finn said. "That way you have to keep it smooth. Make experiences, don't enter a relationship too soon. You know you tend to be co-dependent…"  
"I do?"  
"So don't be yourself." Finn winked at Sam. Another good advice. Then he went back to Rachel to ask he what kind of drink she wanted. When he came back to the bar, Puck and Mike had gone to play another round of volleyball. Artie talked to Blaine, who didn't seem to listen because he looked at Sam. Sam a few seats down stared back.  
"Sex on the Beach!" Finn shouted. As expected, both boys turned red and averted their eyes.  
"What?" Sam asked.  
"That's what Rachel wants. As a drink."  
"Tsk."  
"And that's what you and Blaine want. With each other."  
"TSK!" Sam hit Finn, who laughed very naughtily.

* * *

When lunch time came, they all strolled back to camp.  
Sam wasn't sure if he could sit next to Blaine now that they were officially in a courtship. With Quinn before he had always known his place which was far away from her except when she told him otherwise. But Blaine was his friend, so, how were the rules?  
But then he saw Finn sat down next to Rachel and followed Blaine to a seat. Hopefully it wouldn't be weird. Or awkward. And anyway, he needed to find out what Blaine liked. So he observed what Blaine reached for. The lunch was pasta with tomato sauces, either with or without meat. Blaine took the sauce with meat so he wasn't a vegetarian. But he didn't take extra meat balls, either.  
Of course there was also salad, which was what Sam choose. He had to be especially careful now, since maybe soon Blaine would inspect his body from really close.

Sue was not pleased about the fact that Glee club had taken a break from training. She wanted to destroy them, sure, but in between she would not let them be as lazy as they usually were.  
"Glee club, listen!" She said through a megafon, standing in the kitchen door.  
Everybody listened, even the non-Glee guests.  
"To make up for your lazy morning you will run around the lake TWICE this afternoon! So don't eat too heavy!"  
"But Coach Sue!" Rachel protested. Along with Finn and Mike and all those idiots who actually did what Sue ordered them to.  
Except Sam, he had other things on his mind.  
"Hey, cool, we could have our date in the ice cafe at the other side of the lake", he said.  
"But… we'd be sweaty and not nicely dressed", Blaine said.  
Oh damn! Sam had screwed up. He should think before he talked.  
"Oh, yeah, I didn't mean it, anyway."  
"Let's rather plan something for tonight, okay?" Blaine asked.  
"Okay! Watching the sun set?"  
"Yeah, why not." Blaine smiled. Sam smiled, too.  
"GAY DWARF AND SAM STRIPPER!" Sue shouted.  
They looked up and saw that all Gleeks had left the kitchen.  
"Uh, we're still eating", Blaine said.  
But Sue's look made him jump up and ran out.

Everybody stood in line in the mud in front of the house. Sue, with her megafone, walked up and down the line and shouted orders.  
"Jump! Touch your feet! Jump! Down on the ground, I want to see benchmarks!"  
"But it's dirty", Rachel protested.  
"I SAID DOWN!"  
While they were busing doing what she wanted the owner's dog came running and walked next to Sue, making all turns with her.  
"And jump! And down! And feet! And -"  
Sue startled because the dog was right in front of her feet as she turned.  
"OUT OF MY WAY!" she said to the dog and walked on. Of course, he followed her, tail wagging and all.  
"What a stupid dog", Sam said, frowning. "Who the hell likes Coach Sue?"  
He found the exercise pretty basic and had time to think, talk or watch his fellow Gleeks. Like Blaine, for example, what a coincidence that they were placed next to each other!

Blaine had a red face, sweat drops were running down his face and his eyes were all white.  
"How sexy", Sam thought to himself, and he actually meant it. He went on to pondering whether he needed to take on a new name now that his sexual identity had blasted the previously set borders of heterosexuality. Strange enough, all names that came to his mind sounded rather superhero like. Was Captain Big Pants a good choice? Or rather Male Stimulus Man?  
On Sam's other side was Kurt, and he was about to pass out when an angelic voic whispered into his ear the solution to - welll, not all his problems but at least to the problem of the ongoing situation. 

"Mercedes, I command you to free us. No matter how, just do it", he breathed, then he fell face forward down into the mud.  
Mercedes of course had heard him, and she was pretty pissed at Sue herself. So she jumped up and stood her ground when Sue approached her.  
"You cannot do this to us", Mercedes said. "Mr Schue will agree with me. He said today is our fee day."  
"I CAN AND I WILL", Sue said through the megaphone which she had pointed at Mercedes face.  
"Run!" Mercedes shouted. But she didn't need to, everybody else was on their feet already. Except for the Cheerios, of course, and Kurt who still lay on the ground.  
"Someone should turn him around before he suffocates", Mercedes suggested.  
While Sue was speechless due to the fact that her shouting hadn't worked and her students had hurried away faster than she had ever see them running, she simply watched Mercedes waking up Kurt.


	18. First Date Gone Bad

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long although I have to say it was not my fault. I hope you still remember this story...

* * *

The sun was setting down behind mountains, lightening their tops in a beautiful orange light. It was the most romantic thing Blaine had ever seen. And the birds were singing, the bees were summing…

"Such a nice night", he said.

"So great, right?" Sam confirmed.

Yes. They were on a date, and Blaine didn't know what they should talk about. Should he do something? But that wouldn't be very prey-like. And Sam probably wanted to feel like 'the man' so Blaine decided to wait for his next move.

Sam stole glances at Blaine pretty much the whole time. They were sitting on a bank, close but without touching. He wasn't sure how much Blaine was ready for. Maybe he didn't even want to kiss Sam? He sure as hell never looked at his lips or anything. He just sat there with a grin and dreamily looked at the mountains.

Now Sam liked nature and sun sets, sure, because they offered a nice opportunity to go with the flow. Which was romance. Or wasn't it?

"Did you like dinner?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, yeah, well, could have done without Coach Sue interrupting but it was okay. You?"

Blaine nodded. "I like pasta."

"Cool."

Sam cleared his throat to make a noise. Further down the lake was sparkling. How great. Sooo great.

"So, uh, our vacation here is pretty neat, isn't it?" Sam said.

"Oh yes. So neat." Blaine nodded happily.

"Yeah." Sam stared at a bird that he had discovered on a close-by tree. It wouldn't stop whistling, was it making fun of Sam?

Blaine inspected his nails to overplay incoming doubts. Sam didn't do anything, maybe he had changed his mind about being gay, or about them? If so Blaine would let him go easily. He wasn't that kind of guy. No, he really wasn't.

* * *

Meanwhile at the camp Finn was pretty clueless about what he had done wrong this time. He had asked Rachel about when their date would take place and had gotten the following answer:

"My dearest Finn, yes, we went on a date last Saturday but I don't think we should repeat that as long as we are here, seeing that we should not be distracted from our intense vocal and performance training, don't you agree?"

"But… but today at the beach you…" Finn said. She had wanted a date! Right?

"Whichever impression you got I apologize for not being clear enough. I'm always trying to communicate in the directest way possible. Also, we only saw each other for a few minutes before you went to play games with the boys and I went back to catch up with some reading."

"That's why you weren't there anymore and I had to drink the cocktail myself!" Finn concluded.

"Correct. Alcohol isn't right for me. Now if you excuse me, I need my beauty sleep."

She went into her cabin, which left Finn standing alone in the woods. He scratched his head and looked around. That wasn't how the night was supposed to go. At breakfast, Rachel had told him he had earned a second date. At noon he had willingly offered her his services in exchange for sex, which she had accepted… and now what? SO unfair!

* * *

Rory was bored to death in his little cabin. He didn't know where his team mates were. When he had been to his neighbors to ask what they should do for fun they had send him away with the reason that 'not every night could be a party night'. As far as Rory knew they hadn't even had one single party night but that wasn't the point. The point was… WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T THEY HAVE A TV HERE? What could a bored Irish boy in America do to pass the time otherwise? He had come here to watch a lot of TV and get laid, and had not worried about the getting laid thing not working out because there still was TV!

He decided to sue someone. That's what they did if essential rights weren't met, wasn't it? So he left the cabin with the plan to look for Mr. or Mrs. Kennedy.

Outside, Finn was standing motionless in front of the girl's cabin.

"What`s up?" Rory asked.

"If I only knew." Finn sighed and told him his depressing life story.

"You should sue someone" was Rorys wise advice. "That's what I'm doing because they don't have a TV here."

"Well, there's a TV in the common room in the main house. Should we check it out."

"Sure, why not. Do you know where Blaine and Sam are?" Rory asked on their way out of the forest.

"On a date."

"Oh, yeah. What else. Lucky gay guys."

"Tell me all about it! I don't understand women, I just don't."

Rory didn't, either.

* * *

It was dark now, pretty dark. Sam couldn't see anything.

"Are you still there?" he asked after a while.

"Yes."

"I think we should go back to the camp?"

"Okay."

"Do you have flashlight or something?"

"No."

"What if we fall on our way down the mountain, or fall into the lake, or don't find the way back?"

"I don't know."

"Blaine? I think we need to make a fire. For a torch, a real life torch. That burns."

Silence.

"Blaine?"

"I nodded."

"Well, I can only see your silhouette. How do we make fire without a lighter?"

"I have no idea."

"How did people in the past do it?"

"Uuh… Matches?"

"In the stone age?"

"They used flints, I think."

"Do you have that on you?"

"No, Sam, I don't carry flints everywhere I go."

"Huh. Me neither. But I should. I will start doing it when, if, we get back to camp alive."

"I have an idea."

Blaine did something, and then his phone lightened up.

"Oh. Yeah. Or that", Sam said. "In the past they didn't have that."

"No." Blaine started walking, so Sam followed.

"And you also can't make a fire with a phone."

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Please stop talking about starting a fire."

"For now or forever?"

"Just… don't."

Sam pulled the corner of his mouth down. Didn't like Blaine a nice bonfire? Or nice, hot flames on a winter's night? Not long ago human survival depended on the very fact that they were able to start a fire! Who didn't like that? People who wanted to die, that was who!

"There's the lake, we're almost there", Blaine said. As soon as they reached a paved way he let the light of the phone go off since he could see enough to stay on it. They walked in silence for a while, and Blaine finally saw small dots of light on the horizon. They were getting closer to the camp!

"I wouldn't have thought that you are a suicidal person, you know?" Sam suddenly said.

"What? I am not!"

"But you don't like fire. I don't think I can date a person who doesn't like fire."

"You don't need that as an excuse. If you don't want to date me, just say it!"

"Why wouldn't I? I asked you out, didn't I? You're the one who's distant and cold on our date!"

"The hell? No, I'm not! I'm just being nice!"

"By not looking at me at all?"

"By giving you a chance to make the next move!"

"Why would I make a move when you don't seem to like me?"

"I… I…" Blaine didn't know what to say. He liked Sam, he really did, and very much so.

Sam snorted and fastened his steps.

* * *

Puck was a happy man. Not only had the Cheerios come out of their cabin to join the party, no, Puck also had a girl on his lap. Okay, it was one of the strangers but like he had realized only days ago those were not the kind of strangers anyone had to be afraid of.

But the best part of it all was that Quinn and Santana were ogling at him, probably sooo jealous! Ha, too late! What did they expect, that Puck waited for one of them? Tsk.

Suddenly the peaceful atmosphere was disturbed by Sam who stomped around the fire like a mad man. Eventually he let himself fall down on the fallen trunk next to Puck and his girl.

"Uhm, what's up?" Puck asked.

"Mmmph."

"Alright, silence is more manly, anyway." Puck could do without coaching stupid lame guys who had actually rejected the coolness of his friendship not long ago. So he kissed his girl again.

"Blaine is up! So stupid! Why would he say yes to a date if he doesn't like me? That's not nice. That's leading me on, so mean, so stupid!"

The girl pulled back from Puck (why? There was no reason for it!) and asked Sam: "Are you gay?"

"I'm bi, thank you very much."

"So we could have a threesome?"

"WHAT?" Sam and Puck said.

"No way, no gay, no, uhu", Puck added. "We could ask another girl, though."

"No, I only want a threesome with two guys." The girl shrugged.

"Okay", Sam said.

"What? Forget it, Evans, no way I'm going to let you see my junk" Puck said. He was sure he was bigger than Sam, than everybody in Glee club, but he didn't need to put his theory to test.

"Oh, someone is open minded", the girl said, and she actually climbed down from Puck and onto Sam's lap.

"I'm Gina", she introduced herself.

"Sam, hi."

"So, I have this friend who would be glad to join us", Gina said.

"Cool. Yeah. Let's ask him. Oh, and Puck, can you bring me a beer?"

Speechless, for the first time in his life, Puck gave up. He let Sam have his half full bottle (as well as the girl) and retreated without glancing at Santana and Quinn who were probably laughing at him right now.

Evans would pay for that.

* * *

"That's kind of a gay show", Rory commended.

Finn hang on the other side of the couch, his feet on the table and his hand in a bag of chips. He was tired and didn't even think of reminding Rory that they were in Glee club, he just gave an agreeing noise and kept watching.

"So much gayness nowadays", Rory said. "Maybe we should try it, too."

Finn made a not-agreeing noise. He let everyone do what they wanted, sure, but in no way did he need to copy them. He liked his girls, and nothing more.

"Then again, I don't think it would be very pleasant", Rory said. "I'm just wondering what the buzz is all about."

"Freedom", Finn said. Rachel had explained him once that every oppressed minority had the right to live their lives among the majority, or something like that.

"I think Merlin is pretty gay", Rory commended on the show again. It wasn't even an American show, why did he bother? Well, because those were the only DVDs the Kennedys had.

Finn closed his eyes and fell asleep. The bag of Cheetos fell to the floor. It made no noise.

Rory threw a glance around. No one was here in the common room, because outside a party was going on. So he slid closer to Finn, lay his head on his shoulder and decided that it was very comfortable like that. He might even fall asleep himself.

But then the door flew open with a loud bang. Rory as well as Finn jerked up.

"What!?" Finn said. "I was awake all the time!"

"Me, too", Rory said, though he didn't know why that was important.

"Stupid, gay, jackass, he will pay!" Puck stormed in and kicked against various chairs.

"Uhm." Finn took up his Cheetos and got comfy again. Only Puck, hating on someone.

"Who?" Rory asked.

"Evans. Thinks he can get away with stealing my girl. Oh, he will so… PAY!" Another chair got kicked.

"Isn't Sam on a date with Blaine?" Finn asked.

"No. He's smooching my girl."

"Who's that?" Rory wanted to know.

"Don't know her name, not important."

"But he likes Blaine…?" Finn wasn't sure what was happening. Just this afternoon Sam had eyefucked the former Warbler, and the other way round. Puck must've been hallucinating.

"He's a player, that's what he is!" Puck shouted, then he dove in on that poor chair.

"I will go see what's happening", Rory decided.

"Me, too. Puck is scary when he's like that."

When they were in the hallway, Sam entered the house with two other people. See, nothing was going on!

"Oh, I knew Puck had forgotten to take his meds", Finn said.

"Hi guys." Sam waved at them, grinning.

"How did it go?" Rory wanted to know.

"Can't talk right now", Sam said, and he took the hand of the girl in his company. "See you tomorrow."

They made it their way the stairs, but Finn was very quick for a boy who had just been woken up. He jumped to Sam and grasped his shirt.

"Wait! What are you doing? What about Blaine?"

"What about him? Nothing about him. This is so over, I have Gina and George now."

"But…"

"Excuse me." Sam tore himself away.

"You're making a big mistake!" Finn called after him, but Sam wouldn't listen and kept climbing the stairs until he was gone.

"We could pull the fire alarm", Rory suggested.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"But Blaine?"

"Let's go to him, to find out what has happened."

So they did. Blaine wasn't hard to find, he lay in his bed and cried.

"Uhm, this is awkward", Rory said. He stood in the door frame, and Finn watched over his shoulder.

"One of us has to comfort him", Finn said, and he pushed Rory into the room.

"I'm the worst person there is", Blaine explained when Rory said next to him and patted his back.

"I'm so stupid! I lost every chance I had with Sam, boohohohohohohooooooo."

"There, there."

"Why?" Finn asked from the door.

"Because I'm stuuupiiiihhhhiiid."

"There, there."

"What happened?" Finn wanted to know.

But Blaine wasn't able to talk yet. So Finn went to the kitchen and intended to do what his mother did when he needed comfort: find the sweetest food they have and serve it.

It turned out that they didn't have any food in their cabin, though. All Finn found was milk and chocolate pulver.

After a few minutes he had made the sweetest hot chocolates in the world and put them on the side table of the couch. He also closed all the curtains for some privacy, then called Rory and Blaine to him. Luckily, they both appeared. Blaine had the reddest eyes ever. He sat down in the corner of the couch, pulled his legs up and slurped his drink.

"And now", he eventually said. "You're gonna hear a horror story."


	19. Villany 101

Thank you Darrinia and midlifecrissis for your reviews and generally for still reading! :-)

* * *

The next day arrived. Rachel had slept very well. She stretched her arms and rolled her head. Early birds were singing, the sun was busy climbing atop the mountains. Oh, what a beautiful day it was going to be!  
She came to the main house were the now usual view of people sleeping in the mud appeared. She didn't spot any Gleeks there, not even Puck. This was a first one but not one Rachel cared about very much. She avoided stepping too hard on people and reached the start of the road around the lake.  
"Hey, Rachel, wait up!"  
She turned around and waited until Sam had reached her. He had come from the main house, which was kind of not normal. Also, he wore a white shirt, sweat bands on his wrists and trunks.  
"Are you going to run with me?" Rachel asked.  
"That's right. If you can keep up with me."  
"Ha! I've been running every morning since we're here, and during those I chased you several times around the lake without you knowing. I could have caught up but I needed to make sure you're not up to something bad."  
"What should I have been up to, anyway? I'm one of the good guys."  
"I know, but you have a history with Quinn, and she could've manipulated you into doing something stupid."  
"I don't need Quinn for that", Sam said, then he started to run.  
Naturally, Rachel kept his pace without breaking a sweat.

* * *

By the time he got ready for breakfast Blaine had pulled himself together. Finn and Rory were his best friends ever so he waited for them (after he had woken them up) and together they went to the main house.  
It was eight o'clock sharp and they were the first ones in the kitchen. Blaine didn't think much of it and started to eat. Rory liked the fact that all food was still untouched and ready for him to take iup, and Finn fell asleep during the moment he poured himself some coffee. Then the hot liquid on his lap woke him up again.  
More and more people appeared for breakfast. When Sam entered Blane froze and stared at his table.  
"I don't care, I so don't care about him", he mumbled to himself. On each of his side Finn and Rory put a hand on his shoulder.  
"He doesn't deserve you", Rory said.  
"Why?" Blaine asked. "I'm the stupid one here."  
"Oh, uh", Rory said. Of course they had not told Blaine about Sam's nightly activities. And Finn shaking his head told Rory that they wouldn't tell him now, either.

* * *

Blaine somehow got through the day. Through training torture, lunch and a vocal lesson given by Rachel during that Finn raised his hand pretty often.  
And no, Blaine did not talk to anybody else today. He needed a break.  
"Did you and Sam have a fight?"  
Blaine jumped around, a heart on his hand.  
"Damn it, Mercedes, do you have to give me a heart attack?"  
"You weren't making one single stupid nerdy joke and didn't even look at each other", she deducted. "Wait up!"  
Without asking why Blaine stopped, and they waited until Tina came out of the main house. On the way to their cabins then Blaine told them all about the night before and his own stupidness.  
"And now I don't know how to behave", he ended.  
"Oh, that's your prey-mindset there", Mercedes cleverly knew. "Maybe you should stop thinking of dating as a hunt of wild animals and rather of a opportunity to get to know someone better? Or would you label the woman in a straight relationship as 'prey'? Because if you did I'd smack you."  
Blaine scratched his chin.  
"Huh, well, if you put it that way…"  
"Why didn't you just kiss him?" Tina wanted to know.  
"Am I allowed to?"  
"Yes, Blaine, when you are on a date with a guy who obviously likes you you are allowed to kiss him", Mercedes said.  
"Oh. Thank you. That's better advice than Finn and Rory could give me."  
"What did they say?" Tina asked.  
"They were very good listeners, and Rory said that Sam doesn't deserve me." Blaine shrugged.  
"That's a stupid mindset, too", Mercedes said. "There's no 'deserving someone'. It fits, or it doesn't, that's all."  
"Yes. Of course." Blaine nodded. Man, Mercedes was wise. From now on he would seek her out in any situations he needed advice on.  
"Good luck", she said when they reached the second cabin. Tina patted Blaine's shoulder, and on he went to his own cabin.

* * *

"That's how we knew that the Cheerios had an evil plan", Kurt concluded the topic he and Rachel last had talked about on the weekend, during which they understandably had been too occupied to follow their plan of spying on the evil girls.  
"Huh", Sam said. He sat on the couch in the common room and observed the sheets of paper Kurt had spread out on the table.  
Sam didn't really care about any of that. But he kind of didn't want to go to his cabin, so working on a plan it was.  
"I still don't get why you think Quinn is up to something because she asked me on a date. She could simply like me, couldn't she?"  
Kurt and Rachel exchanged a look.  
"Sam, I hate to break it to you…" Kurt started.  
"She's evil!" Rachel exclaimed. "Since the beginning of Glee club she and her friends have plotted against us."  
"Huh." Sam pulled a face.  
"Then there is the fact that Coach Sylvester is here and they always do as she tells them to", Kurt said.  
"And last but not least: These strange things they put up on Monday, exactly two days ago." Rachel pointed at something that looked like a video camera in the upper corner of the room.  
"That's for security", Sam informed his friends. "They told us when they installed them in our cabin."  
Rachel snorted. "Please. Since when is Coach Sue worried about our security?"  
"Also, Brittany was in our cabin and she said that it's part of a system for watching and controlling us", Kurt said.  
"See? If that was true, why would she say so?" Sam asked.  
"That's what I thought, too", Rachel said. "So I put my foot down and let her set it up. But now I feel very uncomfortable when that things moves around while I walk through the room. I want to find out what it really is."  
"And how do you do that?" Sam asked.  
"We need to break into Sylvester's room", Kurt said.  
"Oh, yeah, so easy!" Sam rolled his eyes.  
"So you are on board?"  
Strange enough, Sam was.

* * *

And Sue herself? Well, she was watching them, of course. She didn't know what they were talking about but the moment Rachel had pointed at the camera was a moment Sue had became very, very mistrustful. Pointing at general objects was okay. Pointing at secret cameras that no one was supposed to talk about was not okay.  
So she called some of her Cheerios to the barn.  
"You have been lazy and distracted", she started her lecture.  
"Well, have you seen those guys that arrived?" Quinn asked.  
"Yeah, you can't blame us for wanting to have fun", Santana said.  
"NO FUN ANYMORE! We are about to get caught, and you need do to something about it. NOW!"  
"And what?" Santana secretly rolled her eyes. She liked being the villain, but she didn't like being ordered around.  
"What if they are finding out the truth right now?" Quinn asked.  
Sue tipped her finger against her own temple to draw attention to her big brain.  
"That's why I ordered Brittany to sit in my room with a cat on her lap. Just in case."  
"You gave Brittany a cat?" Santana asked.  
"Yes. Why?" Coach Sue wasn't sure why the Hispanic girl got a panicked look on her face. Everybody liked cats, right?

* * *

"My alter ego is called Blond Chameleon", Sam said. "Because he can melt with the environment and become invisible, get it?"  
"Please, tell me all about it."  
"Well, it started when I was nine and -"  
"That was called irony. Do not tell me all about it", Kurt said. He was busy with his drawing. It was a ground plan of the main house as far as he knew it, and he marked every spot where a mysterious camera was to be seen with a red cross.  
"The Cheerios are not in their cabin", Rachel announced. She had gotten a hair band and professional spy clothes (black), and now was ready for some action. That was why she remained standing and put her hands on her hips.  
Following her, Blaine entered the common room. When he saw Sam, he froze.  
"You didn't tell me he would be here, too", he confronted Rachel.  
"We need as many men as we can get", she said.  
"I'm done with this perfect drawing!" Kurt jumped up and showed her.  
Meanwhile, Sam studied the ceiling. He didn't hear anything from his surroundings until Rachel shouted his name.  
"Huh? Oh."  
He realized they were starting and slowly got up.  
"What's going on between you and Blaine?" Rachel asked when they followed their friends to the kitchen.  
"Worst date ever."  
That was all he could say before they met up with the others.  
"Mrs. Kennedy, can I ask you something?" Kurt was already starting the interrogation.  
"Dinner will be at seven, like always", she said.  
"No, it's about those cameras." Kurt pointed at the camera in a kitchen corner. "Why are they in the house?"  
"I have no clue. Your teacher told me that my husband had ordered her to put it there."  
"Mr. Schuester?"  
"No, the woman."  
"Uhu." Kurt made a note on his paper. "And what did your husband say?"  
"I haven't asked him, he will have his reasons."  
"Okay." Kurt nodded, then he turned his head to Blaine and rolled his eyes.  
Out they went again. Outside under the roof of a porch another camera was installed. Kurt marked it's position on his drawing with another stylish red X.  
Sue, Santana and Quinn approached the house. Rachel quickly pushed Kurt back inside and stepped to the stairs to block the way.  
"My, what a lovely day it is, isn't it, Coach Sylvester?"  
"No."  
"But the sun is shining and…"  
"Out of my way!"  
She pushed Rachel aside, gave Sam and Blaine a dark look and vanished inside the house. Santana followed her without comment.  
"You think you are so clever", Quinn said.  
"I am clever!" Rachel argued.  
"What is the Coach up to?" Blaine dared to ask.  
Quinn smiled at him - a creepy smile, though.  
"Only good things, of course."  
And woops, she also went into the house.

* * *

Sue hurried to her room only to find the door left ajar.  
"Oh no. No, no, no", she said, storming in. It was empty and untouched, though, so she stopped to ponder about that.  
"Where is Brit?" Santana came in after her and looked around. Then she went to the desk and checked the black-and-white pictures of the camp that were being shown here 24/7.  
"I don't see her!"  
"Yes, it is really a major let-down", Sue said. "What if our enemies had come in and she wasn't here to turn around in the chair with a cat on her lap? That's unacceptable!"  
Quinn stayed at the door, arms crossed. She clearly waited for her orders, so Sue called herself together. They had to act quickly now.  
"You, two, go and get all cameras back. I'll clean this whole thing up", Sue said.  
When the girls were gone Sue locked her door and went to her bedside table. In the lower drawer she had stacked her books that she now all got out. 'Villainy 101', 'How to be the best villain on a budget' and 'The Fine Blackguardism Arts' all did not give you tips about what do to when you where about to be discovered. Damn it! She should have taken the villainousness workshop that had taken place in Lima last month.  
Now all she could do was tidy up and deny, deny, deny. (Which, in fact, was what the workshop would have taught her. After all, this was how every professional villain did it.)

* * *

Santana left Quinn all the dirty work and rather asked around for Brittany. When she got a cat, she became even more irrational than normally and Santana couldn't risk anything. She quickly found out that Brittany was last seen running after a cat towards the backside of the camp, and Santana got a suspicion.  
She hurried to the secret barn and opened the squeaking door. Of course no one was here because Santana had just been here, too, and she would have met Brit on her way here. So Santana strayed all around the area and called out Brits' name.  
At last, she got an answer!  
"Sh, you will wake them up!" Brittanys voice came out of a bush.  
Santana pushed the twigs and branches aside and crawled through the dirt. Damn it, her new Demin jeans!  
Then she saw what was going on. There was a grey cat, feeding her babies and Brit sat on front of them, staring at them in awe.  
"How did you get here?" Santana asked.  
"Pussy told me that she had babies to feed and that she would show me if I let her go. So I did."  
"Pussy?" Santana frowned. Then she studied the kittens. And Brittany.  
Normally, Santana rationalized Brits sometimes weird behaviour with some kind of head injuries she must have suffered from as a toddler. But now doubts crept up. How would she have known about those hidden kittens, which were so young that there eyes were still closed and didn't make any noise, in fact they seemed to have been born today? There was no way Brit could have found them earlier this summer. And she was seen to go straight here.  
Could it be that she actually understood animals? That she was always saying what she could see, which was an invisible world to everybody else?  
Oh my God! Santanas jaw dropped. Her best friend-slash-lover was a miracle! Luckily Santana had found out soon enough, so she could protect her from people like Sue who would want to test and probe Brit for science. Oh no. Not with Santana, nope, wouldn't happen.


	20. The Vengeance Fighters

Sam clenched his fist. The bad guys - or rather girls - had erased all evidence and gotten away with it! Although he still wasn't sure what Sue would do with cameras he realized something had been up. And he didn't like it!

"Are you okay?" Finn asked when he entered the cabin where Sam sat on the edge of the couch.

"Yes!"

"But you haven't been to breakfast and -"

"I'm not hungry."

"Listen, when this is about Blaine -"

"It's not! I have other things in my life than Blaine! I don't care! It's not!" Sam threw a pillow at Finn. It hit him on the chest and fell down.

Finn took it up.

"Uhm, you're a little bit defensive."

"I'm not!"

Finn came to the couch, sat down with the pillow on his lap and studied Sam.

"Did you really have a threesome the other night? How was that? It's a dream come true for every man, dude!"

Sam relaxed, leaned back and grinned.

"Yeah, it is, yeah, totally. Cool. Soo cool."

"But then again you had it with another boy instead of two girls."

"So what! Don't judge me!"

Sam took another pillow and hit Finn with it.

"So you actually went through with it?" Finn asked because he knew Sam's history of having chances to get laid and not taking them.

"Of course I did! If I hadn't, I'd be such a loser!"

"No, you would've been someone who changed his mind."

"I don't do that."

"Do you know that Puck's mad at you? He's not able to talk about anything else apart from 'making you pay'."

"I don't care."

Sam leaned back and wrung his hands. Back to Sue now. He couldn't believe Quinn would be on board of such an evil thing! He hadn't known her at all. Like he didn't know Blaine at all. People always turned out to be someone they were not.

"Man, already Thursday of the second week. Where has the time gone?" Finn asked.

"So what, we still have a week."

"But the last week is always the one where you think about leaving soon and that ruins the week and it's like we're leaving tomorrow already."

Sam shrugged. He wouldn't care if they left tomorrow. He missed his mummy, anyway.

"So, you actually gave your virginity to strangers?" Finn started with that topic again.

"So what."

"Just because the other day you made it very clear you wanted someone -"

"Stop talking about that!" Sam hit Finn with a pillow again, and again. "Why won't you stop talking. About. That!"

"That's enough, young man!" Finn tore the pillow away. Wow, he had just used the phrase 'young man'. He felt totally like an adult.

Then, Sam threw his hand to his own face and started to cry.

Oh no.

Finn frantically looked around. Where was Rory? Rory was the comforter in this cabin. Why was nobody else here, aaah!

Slowly, Finn patted Sam's shoulder.

"There, there."

"Of course I didn't go through with it", Sam said. He wiped over his eyes, oh good, the tears had stopped. "I was extremely hurt that night. The minute everybody got their clothes off I started to cry, and then the whole night continued with me whining to strangers. They let me sleep on their couch so I didn't have to get back to the cabin. But it was so. Aweful. Ugh."

Sam blew his nose with a pillow.

"I really thought Blaine liked me, you know?"

Sam fumbled with the pillow, that Finn would throw away the minute he would get his hands on it.

"I totally liked him. I don't know when that happened, but it did. I do." Sam sniffed.

"There, there." A pat on the shoulder again. Comforting wasn't that hard, after all, yey!

"I'm so pathetic, right? We never were anything, that was our first date. What's wrong with me?" Sam asked, and Finn preferred to not answer that.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him, even now?"

"Uh, yeah, that sucks."

"Everytime I see him it hurts again. I wish I could change rooms with Puck."

"I don't think Puck would help you with that", Finn said.

"Or Mike. I'll ask Mike."

Sam nodded to himself and got up. Finn quickly took the tissue-pillow with index finger and thumb and let it fall to the ground. The cleaning lady could throw it out later.

* * *

Rachel had a hard time copying with the fact that all cameras had vanished and everyone she asked about it didn't know what she was talking about.

"But you must have noticed the cameras!" Desperately, she chew on her fingernails.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Artie asked, frowning. "You seem to be rather unrelaxed all the time. We are on vacation!"

"No, we're not!" Rachel stormed out of the room. She went to the next one and knocked on the door.

"Puck, are you there?" she asked.

"Who is it?"

"Rachel Berry, your idol!"

"Who?"

"I want to ask you something, can I come in?"

Silence. Then the door opened an inch and Puck looked through the gap.

"What?"

"Tell me you noticed the cameras that have been in all romes but now are gone."

Puck squinted his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I need to know I'm not going crazy!"

"Too bad."

And the door was closed again. No, NOOO, nooohoooooooooooooooooo.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

Rachel stopped banging against the door and turned around. Luckily for her it was Sam.

"You remember the cameras, don't you?"

"The ones Sue put up and then down? Uhm, yes. It was yesterday", Sam said.

"Oh, oh, good. Good." Rachel nodded and fixed her hair. She watched Sam going to Arties room and knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Naturally, Rachel sneaked closer. Sam didn't close the door so she could see and hear everything.

"Where's Mike? Can I sleep in this room?" Sam asked.

"Mike is in the shower. Why?" Again, Artie frowned.

"Because!" Sam clapped his hands together.

Due to private reasons, Rachel recognized people who were close to a mental breakdown, and so she saw that Sam was one of them. She took pity on Artie and pulled the blond out of the room.

"We will find a way to catch Sue in the act", she said. "Don't despair. We will find a way."

The teachers rooms were on the same corridor as the boys. Rachel knew where everybody lived because she had talked through the door to Mr. Schue on several occasions (if she didn't know better she'd think that sometimes he actually fled from her) and on one of those occasions she had seen Sue entering her own room.

Now, she stopped there and carefully knocked.

"Coach Sylvester? Are you there?"

No answer.

Rachel looked at Sam, who laid his ear to the door.

"No sounds", he concluded. But when he pushed down the handle, the door was locked.

"Oh, she is good", Rachel whispered.

Sam bit on his lower lip. "Break in?"

"No. We can't leave any traces."

"Then we gotta find the key. I'm good in that."

Sam looked around. Then he pulled up the doormat and took the key that was lying there.

"Here it is!"

"Oh, she might be good but we're better!" Rachel said.

Thus, they entered the lioness' den and were never to be seen again.

Haha, no, just kidding, they were seen again later at the performance training, of course. Or did you think Rachel would miss that? Come on.

* * *

"We should find a name."

"For what?"

"For our club."

Kurt stopped suckle in a spaghetti, turned his head to Blaine and frowned.

"What club?"

"Uhm, our detective club, the one for that Rachel has scheduled a meeting after lunch?"

Blaine shook his head. So obvious what he was talking about.

"It's not a club", Kurt said. "We're just people who fight for what is right."

Blaine didn't know whether he should fear or look out to that meeting. Sam would be there, he was part of the club, and Blaine had only seen him during the training lesson today. Not even eye contact. Was he mad, or simply uninterested? But they should talk. If only to fix their friendship. They still had a week to life together in that small cabin, it would get really bad for everyone in there if they didn't talk at all. So it would be for the good of all. And Blaine was done behaving like prey. Yes.

He got up when Sam did, followed him out of the house and called his name.

"Can we talk? For the sake of peace?" Blaine asked.

"Uhm. Sure. I guess."

They went on to the cabins, while Blaine gathered his thoughts together. Where to start? What to say? How to act?

"Look", Sam said eventually, when they arrived the first cabin. "I'm not mad at you. Everybody can be unsure about their feelings, I get it. I just needed time to adjust."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry", Blaine said. "So sorry. I wasn't in my right mind, not at all."

"It's okay." Sam nodded. "Can happen to everybody."

"Yes." Blaine took a deep, relieving breath. "And I would hate it if it stands between us, especially when we still have to share a cabin and all that."

"Sure, yeah, I get it. Would get akward."

"I mean, for Finn and Rory's sake."

"Exactly."

They reached the second cabin, where Rachel had told them to come to.

"So, do you think our club should have a name?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely. I was thinking… The league of the vengeance fighters. Or just 'The Vengeance Fighters'. People like short names."

"Sounds about right." Blaine grinned, and even brighter so when Sam glanced at him. Oh, they were good again! That was everything Blaine had wanted. (Well, almost everything.)

* * *

"You know, I always wondered what happened here", Rory said. He stood next to the fire place where the carpet had a big, black spot.

"Sam sat our cabin on fire", Finn informed him.

"Huh." Rory rubbed over his chin. "Is he a potential danger?"

"You could say so."

Rory sighed deeply and sat down on the couch. But before he could suggest that they keep Sam away from any fire, forever, the door opened and two laughing people came in. At first, he didn't realize it were his cabin mates because weren't they kind of enstranged? But there they were, as if nothing had happened.

"What have you two been up to?" Finn asked.

"Can't tell you, it's a secret" Sam said. "But if you most know, we're part of the Vengeance Fighters!"

"Boom, clap, vengeance!" Blaine said, and the two of them high-fived.

"Uhm. Cool." Finn exchanged a glance with Rory. Yup, he also wasn't sure about the nature of this reality.

"And we decided to have a party tonight", Sam said.

"Just for the cabin, much food and not for getting drunk", Blaine said. "Cause we have to celebrate the summer, right?"

"Yah? Cool." Finn nodded.

"Will you come with us to town to get supplies?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. But don't we have afternoon training?"

"No, Mr Schue is tired and Sue isn't to be found", Sam said. "He just called the second cabin and…"

Their phone rang. While Rory answered it Finn wanted to know how Sam knew anything that went on in the second cabin. When he knew, he stormed out and knocked against the door.

Rachel opened it.

"I want in! I can't believe you asked Sam and Blaine but not me!" he said.

"In on what?"

"The vengeance fighters!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"But… but… Sam told me about your club."

"It's not a _club_!" Kurt called from inside.

"We spy on our teachers, I wasn't sure if you'd want that", Rachel said.

"Of course I do! I'd do anything for you!"

Oops.

Awkward.

"You would?" Rachel asked.

"Uhm, yeah, uh, very much at least." Finn scratched his neck.

"Oh Finn." Rachel sighed. She had neglected this boys' puppy heart, hadn't she? So she stepped forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was enough to make Finn dizzy for the rest of the day.

* * *

Nobody had realized that Puck had been uncharacteristically quiet at mealtimes, and retreated to his room whenever they were free to do what they wanted. Well, nobody expect Quinn who had tried several times now to get into his room to take down the last remaining camera but he was always there, always locking her out.

"It's turning into a problem", Quinn informed Coach Sue.

Sue had read up on the latest villain newsletter. She knew if she wanted to stay good she needed to keep getting better. That's why she only used her laptop now to plot anything, or see into Pucks room because that was the only room she could still see into.

"You need to distract him and I'll get that camera", she told Quinn. "But then again he's too stupid to realize it's there and nobody from the other Gleeks know we didn't get to take it down. Don't panick. An opportunity will present itself. Until then, lay back and wait."

Quinn nodded and retreated from Sues room. Sue got out her diary which she still wrote manually, and made notes about the latest development of her plan and the adjusments she needed to make.


	21. Evans pays his Debts

The Vengeance Fighters was the best club ever but the problem was they were miles away from catching their villains. The cameras had vanished, and when Sam had been in Sues room yesterday nothing suspicious was to be seen. Rachel had wanted to seek the cupboards but Sam had held her back with the reason that Sue could be back any moment. But the real reason was that he was a coward. If he had gone with it they might have evidence by now.

"What can we do?" he asked Blaine at the breakfast table. Yeah, he had wanted to keep his distance to that pretty boy but it was so easy to be friends with him. He had the greatest sense of humor, understood all of Sam's quotes and nerdy jokes and generally was the best company ever. Also, Sam's attention went to Blaine without his control, so he ended up next to Blaine more times than not. And he didn't mind. Well, except when he thought about Blaine not liking him that way. But it was okay. Really. Totally.

"I have no clue", Blaine said. "Observe? And what can they do? It's not like they are a real thread, just some people who like to play tricks."

"No! It's more important than that!" Sam said. "I feel it in my guts."

"What you feel in your guts is hunger. You should eat more."

Blaine took half of a roll from his plate and put it onto Sam's.

"Put bacon on it", he demanded. "And butter."

"Ugh. No butter." Sam grasped the bacon and halfheartedly ate it. While he did he met Pucks gaze. The other sad opposite to him and stared outright at him. It wasn't a nice feeling, and lately it happened every meal time. Sam nudged Blaine.

"Him again", he murmured.

"You should confront him", Blaine said. "Ask him what you have done that he's mad at you."

"Uh, no. It's Puck. He has no reasons", Sam said and stuffed the rest of the roll into his mouth.

"His behavior changed from one day to the other, he must think of something", Blaine said.

"Let's rather focus on the evil teacher and her minions."

"Or on having fun and enjoying the summer."

Sam nodded. "Will we have the weekend off? Is there another festival, or what should we do?"

Blaine shrugged and ate his breakfast. He wanted to suggest another date, a real one this time, but he needed time to prepare for that. And not in the kitchen with everybody else around, either. He'd find a good moment, kick his prey-behaviour goodbye forever and live happily ever after.

Meanwhile, Santana explained to Quinn why they had to protect Brittany from everybody else.

"And that's when I realized she's a secret genius."

"Or", Quinn offered another opinion. "The cat slipped from her grip, Brittany ran after her and found those kittens by coincidence."

Santana thought about it, then shook her head.

"How unlikely is that?"

On Santanas other side sat Puck, who mumbled something.

"What is he saying?" Quinn wanted to know.

"That he will torture Sam." Santana shrugged. They had other problems, hadn't they?

Quinn eyed the blond boy on the other side of the table.

"My plan didn't work", she said. "Sam has stayed away from me more than he had when I told him to. What's up with that?"

"Have you seduced Finn yet?"

"No. Like you, I was busy with real men."

"Oh, you were busier than me. Brittany, what are you doing?"

The second blond chearleader stuck her head out from under the table.

"I'm feeding the goblins. They are pretty hungry because everybody ignores them."

Quinn made a gesture that Santana interpreted as 'oh how clever that girl is' (even though she knew it meant something else).

"Mr. Schuester? We were wondering how the weekend plans are. I mean, we'll get time off, right?" Blaine asked.

Schue, who at this point was grateful for small things like being called by his whole name, stopped on the stairs up and looked down. Blaine and Sam stood there, and they seemed so small. Will remembered that he hadn't asked them about being home sick so he went back down and put a hand on each boy's shoulder.

"Are you sure the best thing in your state is free time?"

"Uhm. Yeah?" Blaine said. Sam looked down at Will's hand and frowned.

"We thought we could chill out like normal buys on summer vacation", he said.

Without any of them noticing it, Sue stood at the top of the stairs (in the shadows) and watched them. She immediately knew that the 'normal boys' expression was a code word for working against her, and she didn't like it.

At this moment Puck came by. He gnarled at Sam while he passed him, then came up the stairs.

"Hello, Noah." Sue emerged out of the shadows. "I see we have a mutual enemy. Let's talk about that."

Due to Blaine's rethorical talents they got the weekend off - yes, both two days and nights!

Rachel did not like the sound of that. She hurried away to Mr. Schue to complain that it wasn't good to take a longer than twenty-four hours break between vocal exercises but when she arrived upstairs where Will lived, she saw Puck going into Sue's room. What the hell?

Naturally, she sneaked closer and laid her ear to the door. Also naturally, she arrived just in time for the start of the conversation.

"So, common enemy and all that", Sue said.

"Evans will pay", Puck grunted.

"Sure, sure. Are you willing to work for me, under my conditions and follow my orders for a more satisfying outcome of your revenge?"

"Will Evans suffer?"

"Yes, of course. He and certain other Glee kids need to vanish for good."

Rachel put her hand to her mouth. Oh my! Sue wanted to kill them!

"And suffer?" Puck asked.

"I will make sure you get your very own moment to make him feel pain", Sue promised.

Puck seemed to think about it. After a while he said: "Who else?"

"Anderson, Berry and Hummel."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"For now, nothing, except pretend that you forgave Evans. Be nice to him so he won't have any reason not to trust you."

Puck snorted.

"It's the best way to make him feel save", Sue said. "Which, of course, he isn'.t"

"How should I explain my change of mood?"

"Isn't that what you kids do, change your mind every second day? Now off you go, and only come to me when I send you a message."

Footsteps sounded through the room, so Rachel quickly hurried back to the staircase and rushed down. Her heart was beating double time. Sue knew about the vengeance fighters and wanted them gone! And Puck was on her side now. No! But they had one advantage - they didn't know Finn was involved, too. Yes, that would be their downfall in the end.

Having arrived at the bottom of the stairs and also at the end of her thought train, Rachel felt the weird urge to laugh with the sound of victory. She stepped out of the house and let it out.

"Muahahaha." She also rubbed together her hands and felt really, really smart. Uh yeah. She would win, uhm, they would win.

Then she hurried to the cabins to call in an emergency meeting. Since Rory happened to be in the third cabin as well Rachel decided that he was part of the gang now, the more the better, right?

Her and Kurt took a stand, since they were the founders as well as the leaders, and Rachel told them all about Sue's evil plan. Then, they all put together a nice counter plan.

As the night approached most Glee kids gathered together at the front of the main house for social interactions. Some people wanted to find out where they would party (Finn), some wanted to set an evil plan into action (Puck) and some wondered whether they would ever be allowed to start a really cool, big bon fire.

While Sam studied the mechanism of the wood building structure Rory got out a cigarette and tried to lighten it at the fire.

"Are you stupid?" Sam said. "We're not smoking! Give me that shit."

He grapped the thing from Rory. At that moment Mr. Schue came by.

"Sam! I wouldn't have thought you of all people smoked. That's not okay. You're grounded."

Mr. Schue took the cigarette from Sam and moved on.

"Uhm, he can't do that, right? Ground me?"

"Technically he can", Rory said. "But what does it matter, it's not like we're ever leaving camp grounds on a Friday night."

Sam nodded, hooked his thumbs in his pockets and sighed with a side glance at Blaine.

"I'd say hot mess but hot tidiness suits better", he mumbled.

"Wait, you're still into Blaine?" Rory asked.

"Duh. Just because it didn't work out doesn't mean my feelings go away, does it?"

"But the way he told me… and I mean I saw you go upstairs with two strangers…"

"What did he tell you?" Sam wanted to know.

But sadly in that moment Puck came to them.

"Evans", he said. "I forgive you."

"For what? Wait, Rory, where are you going, what did Blaine say?"

Rory just pointed into a direction that wasn't showing anything and Sam was being kept from following him by Puck who grasped his arm.

"Do you accept my forgivement?" he asked.

"Ugh." Sam sighed and faced his Glee mate.

"Why were you even mad at me?"

"Uhm, you stole me girl?" Puck frowned at him.

"Not my fault that she liked me better, is it?"" Sam said. Yeah, yeah, the plan was to make Puck believe Sam believed him but if he gave in too easy it would be suspicious.

"She just got with you because I wouldn't have a threesome", Puck said. "Not my fault I'm not gay, is it?"

"Hey… What's going on?" Blaine appeared next to Sam.

"Does he even know you cheated on him?" Puck asked, pointing at Blaine.

"We're not together!" Sam said.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. Last Tuesday. Sam got it on with a girl and a boy. There, that's my revenge, now we're even, Evans." With another mean look, Puck walked away.

"I… didn't", Sam said. "I mean I did but then I didn't."

"Hey, it's not my business, is it?" Blaine shrugged.

Sam stared at him. Blaine tried a smile, and Sam had to gulp down a fat lump in his throat.

"No. I guess it's not. Uh." Sam rubbed over his neck and looked around. Where could he go hide and cry?

"Well, that went like planned", Blaine said.

"Yeah. Uhm, if you excuse me I… have to… go." Sam couldn't look at Blaine and simply walked away. He had to get distance from those people who laughed like life was good. His feet walked up to the main house's door and he slipped inside. Immediately it was quieter. Good. Then the got into the empty common room and closed the door.

Finn smiled happily into the air. Rachel had entrusted him with the biggest part in their plan to bring down the 'enemies'. He hadn't yet understood the game completly but he didn't care as long as he got to be a part of it.

"Ha. My revenge was cruel." A satisfied Puck sat down next to Finn who side-eyed him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Evans and Anderson are broken up now. Well, he should not mess with me, ever."

"Huh. I didn't even know they were back together", Finn said. Maybe it was part of the game?

"Whatever. We have other things to think of, right, my friend? It's Friday and we will go to town for a real party night, are you with me?"

Puck held out his hand and Finn instinctively hit it.

"You bet I am!"

As they got up to 'go to a real party' Finns eyes fell on Blaine who stood there, biting his lip and staring at the house.

"Hey, bro, come with us!" Finn suggested.

Blaine didn't seem to hear him. Puck already went on but since Finn was Blaine's cabin mate and also knew that Puck must have messed with him just a minute earlier he went to the black haired boy.

"Listen, uh, all is good", he said.

"I might have made a mistake", Blaine said quietly.

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"I did not behave like I intended to, I rather pretended I don't have feelings, do you think that's the right way to act?"

"Uhm…"

"Sam looked hurt."

"Oh." Finn shrugged. "This is about what Puck said… or did…"

Eventually, Blaine looked at Finn and in the glow of the bon fire his eyes were glistening fairylike, but also sad.

"Did Sam really have a threesome immediately after our date?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, that!" Finn was revealed. Finally something he knew about. "No, he didn't, he intended too but it was a stupid action and then he cried all night. He's still in love with you!"

"In love…?" Blaine's eyes got big.

"Or something. Very into you. Yes."

"Oh." Blaine wiped over his eyes and smiled for a moment. Then he looked concerned again. "And now he thinks I don't care. I have to find him."

Off he went. Finn shrugged and walked into the other direction where he expected to find the real party.


	22. The End

Blaine's heart beat like a fast drum as he went into the main house. Sam liked him, Sam liked him, Sam liked him! Even after his stupid behaviour on their date. Sam liked him.

"Sam?" He called in the hallway.

The house was quiet. No one was in the kitchen. The living room door was locked. Where could Sam have gone?

But then Blaine heard a cursing from the living room and tried to open the door again, with more force. It opened, pushing back something that stood behind it.

"Jeez!" Sam cried. "Do you have to frighten me?"

The room was dark and Blaine couldn't see where his friend was.

"Uhm, it's me, Blaine, can I come in?" he asked.

"No. I need alone time."

"Oh. Uhm. Okay."

Blaine closed the door, but before it fell shut he pushed it open again. This shit was about to stop now!

"Sam, we need to talk!"

"Not. Now!"

Sam was kneeling in front of the fire place, doing whatever. Nothing good, that much was sure. So Blaine went closer. Damn it, was he being intrusive? Invasive? Pushy, even?

Blaine went closer and hovered down next to Sam. The blond was violently rubbing two wooden sticks against each other. Blaine didn't know if that was how fire starting worked but he wouldn't wait and see. Calmly, he put a hand on Sam's to stop his actions.

"It's okay", Blaine said.

"I just… need… I mean…"

Sam sighed and visibly relaxed. He sat back and put both his hands to his face.

"I'm sorry", he mumbled. He took his hands down and looked at Blaine.

"I just thought you'd like me, you know? I mean… it seemed like it… so…"

With another sigh Sam stared at the floor.

And Blaine couldn't find the words to deliver the coolest speach about how he actually did like Sam. He didn't find any words in his head at all. It was plain empty. But he had to say something. Now.

"I do like you", he eventually stuttered. "I just pretended I don't because I'm stupid."

"What."

"Yeah, I'm… stupid", Blaine repeated. "I like you very much."

Sam's jaw dropped.

"I thought you lost interest after my stupid behaviour on our date", Blaine explained.

"I thought _you_ lost interest."

Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"Uh, cool, so…" Sam rubbed his neck.

Blaine looked at Sam's lips. To hell with dates, they had just confessed 'liking' each other. Right? Or not? Predatory?

A grin spread on Sam's face.

And on Blaine's.

"Does that mean we're going on a second date?" Sam asked.

"We could already be on a second date." Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, no, but I just cried. That wouldn't be a good date."

Sam got up, so Blaine did, too.

"Then we start it now", he suggested as Sam went to the door and switched on the lights.

"Without preparations?"

"Yeah."

"No… no, no, no. I have to be prepared. Meet me in half an hour at the bon fire, okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine nodded, and Sam left the building pretty fast. But it was good, yeah, things were good.

Naturally, Blaine waited outside the main house for Sam to come back. He observed people hanging out and Mr Kennedy throwing bricks into the fire, while his dog followed him everwhere. After a while he noticed no Gleeks where to be seen around but he didn't care about anybody right now except a hot blond guy.

Forty-five minutes went by.

Blaine worried Sam had gotten into some kind of fashion disaster and he went to their cabin. But it was dark and empty. Standing at the door, Blaine frowned.

"That's weird", he mumbled to himself. He switched on the lights. The stillness seemed to get louder.

Blaine stepped out to the porch and wondered if he should get back to the main house and continue waiting. At least for half an hour more.

Yeah. That would be best.

But first he went to the bedroom, his cupboard to be exact, to get his phone. Maybe… oh, yeah, five missed calls from Sam (and three from Rachel). A huge mountain fell from his shoulders as he saw it. So Sam hadn't changed his mind! Blaine hadn't thought that anyway.

He quickly called Sam back.

"Blaine, finally!" Sam answered. "Listen, we've been called to an emergency vegeance fight. Where the hell are you?"

"I didn't have my phone with me", Blaine said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we all were in the same spot anyway?" Blaine said. "Just tell me where you are and I'll be there."

"Listen to me closely", Sam said quieter than before. "Finn has informed us that the Cheerios and Puck have gone to the city. Them traveling so far away and even together is very suspicious, so Rachel called Kurt and us for help. Well, she called you, and pulled me out of the shower."

"What? How…" Blaine stopped himself. He didn't want to know the details.

"I contacted Danny for a ride to town and here we are now."

"Why didn't I see you leaving the camp? I was at the main house the whole time", Blaine said.

"We left through the forest because we were on a secret mission, you know? Also, I'm grounded and Mr Schue couldn't see me leaving."

"You are… what?"

"Go and wait at the bus stop, I'll be there to pick you up in ten minutes. Okay, twenty."

"Sure. Yeah. Do I need to bring something?"

"Just our awesome smile! See you."

Sam hang up, and Blaine did, too. With his awesome smile on his lips and a lot of butterflies in his stomach. It still would be a date, right?

In the stillness of the night a car approached the bus stop. It was Dannys car. He turned, stopped in front of Blaine and Sam jumped out of the passengers door.

"Your private limousine is here", he said, and opened the back door. Then he waited until Blaine was in, closed the door and hurried around the car.

"Hey", Danny said over his shoulder.

"Hi. I hope it's not too inconvinient for you to pick me up", Blaine said.

"No problem", Danny said.

The door on his other side opened and Sam got in.

"Go, go, go!" he said while he fastened his seat belt.

"We don't have to hurry", Danny said but started the car again.

Sam turned to Blaine and sighed.

"So here we are now. Not very romantic."

"We go out with our friends, it can be romantic, right?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"We need to look distracted and not focused on the Cheerios anyway", Blaine said. "Relax."

Sam smiled at him, and Blaine's heart started to gallop. Oh hot damn, he couldn't believe such a cute boy was interested in him! This was, like… superduper. And exciting. There was so much love in his eyes, and care, and peace, and…

Suddenly the car stopped and Danny got out.

"Uh, wait, are we already there?" Blaine asked. He had literally just gotten into the car!

"Yeah", Sam said, looking outside. "Huh, weird, the way to the camp was twenty minutes."

Blaine frowned in confusion while he got out. They stood on what was the main street of the village, in front of a lighted pub. Two smokers stood under a window but paid them no attention. Danny made sure all car doors were closed and then approached the pub.

"Alright, here we go." Sam strechted his arms and rolled his neck. "We only greet our friends and don't look at the bad guys. But then we sit so we can see them anyway."

Blaine nodded. He figured staring at Sam had made the time go faster. And his eyes were the most fascinating things on earth, so who could blame him if he had looked into them the whole car ride?

The 'bad guys' a.k.a. Puck and the Cheerios were not here to do any evil that had to do with Coach Sues plans, if Blaine was asked. But no one asked him. Rachel and Kurt sat at the bar, both wearing sun glasses and their heads put together while they threw suspicious looks at their fellow gleeks.

Finn on the other hand sat on the table with their enemis and waved them closer.

"Or we sit right next to them", Blaine suggested.

"Or that", Sam said.

It was the greatest luck on earth that Finn sat on a bent because that way Sam and Blaine could sit close to each other, almost touching legs. Blaine could feel the heat coming from his crush and he very much liked that.

They ordered drinks and Finn quietly updated them.

"We're here since one hour, and Puck is currently on his fourth beer. He already acts intoxicated."

"Just so I know", Blaine said. "Why do we spy on them tonight, what does this have to do with Sue?"

"Uh, i don't know", Finn said. "But Rachel thought it's important."

Blaine sighed and leaned back. Just like he had thought. It wasn't important at all.

At least now he could give Sam his full attention.

"So, tell me about you. How was your childhood?" he asked.

"It was quit sad, since my dad wasn't there", Finn started.

"Uhm, Blaine, let's go and sit at the next table", Sam said, and turnung to Finn: "We're here on a date, it's nothing personal."

"But we're here on a mission!"

"The date is our distraction so they won't suspect anything", Blaine said.

"Oh. I see." Finn nodded and looked at the bar. "Rachel and Kurt are not very good at being unsuspicious."

"No. They are not", Blaine said.

"You should tell Rachel and ask her to be on a date with you, too", Sam suggested.

"Good idea!" Finn grinned and got up.

Meanwhile, the next table wasn't free anymore so they stayed where they were.

"Well, my childhood was good", Sam said. "My parents were both there and I am their oldest and favorite son, so I'm prepared well for any relationship."

"Oh." Blaine said. "I'm the youngest, not so loved child."

"That's good, that goes well together!", Sam said.

"It does?"

"Yes. Do you want to google it?"

"No, I believe you."

"Though my parents don't know that I like boys, too. I only have found out, you know, like last week."

"I think it actually _was_ last week."

"Oh. Yeah."

"So I get that you want to take things slow", Blaine said.

"But not too slow", Sam said. "We can kiss and stuff. No problem."

"Oh. Cool. Huh." Blaine shyly looked at Sam's mouth. It did look delicious, and Blaine knew from experience that it was. At this moment, it came closer, so Blaine wetted his own lips and melted into it.

It was even better than their kisses beforehand. Blaine could relax and focus on exploring those heavenly lips because he knew Sam wouldn't go anywhere.

"Whaaat!" Someone growled, and in the next second the warm lips were gone.

"You broke up, I made you break up", Puck complained. He sat on Sam's other side and glared at them.

"Uhm, this is private", Sam said.

But now the Cheerios also surrounded them.

"So it is true", Santana stated.

"But - Sam? I thought you were straight", Quinn said, because someone always has to say it.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Brittany applauded.

"Yes, exactly, Evans, you're straight! I remember referring to Anderson as your boyfriend to provoke you", Puck said.

"Go away!" Sam said. "We need alone time!"

"You are in a public pup", Quinn said.

"I don't mind, I like watching", Brittany said.

"GO AWAY!" Sam shouted, and everybody looked at them. The music faded out. Strangers pointed fingers at them.

"Maybe we should leave", Blaine said into the awkwardness.

"But we just got here", Sam stated.

Puck and Quinn quietly retreated. Brittany stayed and sighed at them, with hearts in her eyes. She loved a good, gay romance just like the next girl.

"Uh, Sam?" Finn stood in front of the table. "Does you shouting belong to the distracting, too? Because the barkeeper is thinking about throwing you out."

"What is going on today?" Sam asked. "I didn't do anything, I never do, I'm innocent. Yet Mr. Schue grounds me and strangers are threatening me."

"You, like I mentioned, shouted", Finn said.

"It was Pucks fault, he was extremely annoying", Blaine said. Then he turned to Sam. "And why are you grounded again?"

"Because I took a cigarette away from Rory and Mr. Schue thought I was smoking."

Blaine sighed and rubbed over his forehead. Finn went back to Rachel, and the music continued playing.

"We are so unlucky when it comes to first dates", Sam said.

"Technically, this is our second date."

"Right. So, where were we?"

Meanwhile, Sue used the opportunity to try to get into Pucks room without leaving noticeable evidence. That is, she asked Mrs Kennedy for a spare key.

"Oh, I don't know if I can give it to you", said Mrs Kennedy, that goodheartd thing (thus she was doomed).

"You sure can", Sue said. "It's easy. Just get it and give it to me."

"What do you even need it for?"

"Private business of my student who I promised to get something out of his room."

"I mean, can't he -"

"GIVE ME the key now, please." Sue managed to turn the beginning shouting into a nice but demanding question. It frightened Mrs Kennedy visiable but she straightened her shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry, it will have to wait."

"Argh grrrr." Sue made angry noises as she watched the house wife walked out of the room.

Plan B it was.

Now if she only had one.

"What's up, Coach Sylvester?" Artie asked. He and Mike, who for mysterious reasons never were included in the main plot's activities, were playing a board game at the table. Mercedes and Tina sat on the couch with them, as was Rory. They all had came in here after Sam had had his break down in the dark room and thus the room wasn't needed for dramatic reasons anymore.

"Nothing… nothing", she mumbled and left the room.

"That was weird", Artie said.

"Yeah. She didn't even try to insult us", Tina said.

"Would you say that is suspicious behaviour?" Rory asked. Rachel had told him to inform her should something like this appear. He hadn't taken her seriously, had only half listened, but even he didn't dare to disobey Rachel Berry.

"Suspicious is a strong word", Mercedes said. "But yeah, definitively."

"Oiright, excuse me then."

One minute later in the city bar. Rachel pulled her sun glasses off, jumped up and called:

"IT WAS A DISTRACTION! Back to the camp!"

She stormed out. Everybody else stayed, even Kurt. It had happened so fast, he didn't know what was going on.

In fact, no one knew.

Finn was drinking with his buddy Puck. Sam and Blaine were busy staring into each other's eyes, while Danny sat opposite to them and talked about whatever.

Rachel came back inside, forcing herself to breath deeply. They had no time left and what did her friends? Nothing, they did absolutely nothing, even though Rachel had spoken loud and clearly. Very loud, very clearly. Thank you, vocal lessons.

"Rachel, what is going on?" Kurt asked, coming to her.

"Rory called, Sue is behaving suspiciously, we need to go back."

"Oh. Let me get Danny", Kurt said, because that was their drivers name. He turned his head.

"DANNY!"

And he turned back to Rachel.

"So here comes the finale", he said.

"Why would you think that? We still have a week left and Sue will never give up."

"I don't know. Just something that came to mind." Kurt shrugged. Then Danny appeared at his site, salutating.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We need to go back to the camp."

"Wait, already? All I did all evening long was drive back and forth. I won't come back a second time here, okay, gas is expensive."

"Well, then get Blaine and Sam to come with us", Rachel said. "Finn can stay, he has to pretend to be Puck's friend anyway."

"Kay."

Danny went away.

"Shotgun", Kurt immediately said.

"No! Me! I'm Rachel Berry!"

"And I called shotgun. Too bad."

Smirking, Kurt left the pub.

Back at the camp Rachel and Kurt had to realise nothing was going on. Sue appeared to be in her room (concluded from the fact they knocked and she screamed "LEAVE ME BE") and everybody was doing harmless Friday night stuff. So they joined the board game of their friends.

Sam and Blaine got positioned outside the house. Although Rachel knew they wouldn't be the best spies when together she had not been able to convince them to sit on separate spots.

And Sue, yes, was in her room. She sat at her now cleaned up desk and watched a black-and-white picture on her MegaVillain tablet. It showed the footage that was sent from Pucks empty room. She needed to get the camera back. With every day that she didn't get it she wanted it more.

But she needed to focus. The camera wasn't the problem especially since Puck was working for her now. She took up 'The Fine Blackguardism Arts' and went through it, for the hundredths time wondering if she had something against Schue.

Damn, she should have put up a camera in his room. But he would've found that suspecting, this stupid man child wasn't as dumb as his students.

Frustrated, Sue rewatched the footage she had left. It showed two days from different view points but the only noteworthy action to be seen was Puck destroying a chair in the common room while Finn and Rory cuddled on the couch, watching TV.

She needed something else entirely.

The next day, Sam woke up happy. He gleefully went to the toilet, enthusiastically brushed his teeth and joyfully woke up his cabin mates by singing to them in the bedroom.

" _Blaiiiiineeee…. Oh Blaiiiinnnnee… sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet Blaiiiiinnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeee._ "

A pillow hit his face.

"Shut. Up", Finn said.

"Sam, wanna cuddle?" Blaine asked.

Gratefully, Sam jumped into the black haired boy's bed.

"Don't have sex again", Rory said, quickly climbing down from his bunk bed.

"We haven't gone there yet but thanks for the advice", Blaine said.

"Uhuuu, haven't gone there my ass. Uh, your ass, uh, I stop talking now." Rory hurried out of the room.

Finn bemoaned the loss of his pillow.

"Haven't gone their _yet."_ Sam grinned.

"And we're gonna wait until we're both ready", Blaine said.

"Oh, I'm ready when you are."

"No, Sam, don't do this for me. It is about your feelings as well."

"I now. And I have them, those feelings." Sam waggled his eye brows.

"Guys, I'm still here", Finn said, sleep salvia drooling out of his mouth.

Blaine and Sam heard him. They postponed important relationship decisions and started a nice round of snogging.

Meanwhile, Sue went to the extreme. She hammered against Pucks door until a very sleepy boy opened it, then she stormed inside and took down that stupid last camera.

"Uh, what is this?" Puck asked, climbing back into bed.

"It's the last proof that I set up an electronical system to spy on you Gleeks", Sue said, trying this thing called honestly.

Nope, she didn't like it. Next time she would lie again.

"Oh. Huh." And Puck started snoring.

"That was surprisingly easy", Sue said when she left the room.

"Sue? What are you doing?"

Oh well, easy was overestimated anyway.

She turned to Shue and smiled. As always, her brilliant mind worked best when faced with sudden distress.

She held up the camera in her hand.

"Oh, I was just taking this thing down. Why do you ask?"

"Is that.. Why was there a camera in Pucks room?"

Shue shrugged and went to her her door.

"Put it up to spy on your kids. Turns out they are boring, as suspected."

"You… spied… Sue, this is not okay, _so_ not okay!" William followed her.

"You realise that I have to send you back home now, don't you?" he asked.

"Absolutely. I will start packing the second I enter this room." Sue pointed at her door. But she didn't enter and still smiled at William.

"So, better inform your students the fun's over."

"What? Why would I?"

"Well, William, you can't stay with your little Glee club here on your own, can you? The school rules clearly state that on every class trip there need to be two teachers present the whole time. You are lucky I didn't report you when I realised you had come here alone."

William put on his perplexed face that she liked so much.

"You can't… you spied on the kids with cameras! That's so much worse."

"You have no proof whatsoever that something the like did happen", Sue said.

William looked at the camera in her hand and back at her.

"Oh, this?" Sue lifted her hand. "That's something I confiscated from Puck. The boy brought it here, such a bad boy."

Now William looked angry, and that was her favorite look. He stormed away, and a very satisfied Sue entered her room.

At the same evening, many grumpy kids put their bags into the bus.

"They stole from us", Finn claimed. "One whole week of vacation."

"Yeah", Rory said. "What does that even mean, 'faculty differences'? You don't cancel a nice summer trip because of that!"

"This never was a vacation", Rachel stated. Now that the case about Sue had been solved (even when it only was because the whole trip was ending) and she didn't have to focus on difficult voice lessons anymore she had allowed herself the distraction of taking Finns hand. Needless to say Finn wasn't as sad about the cancelatoin of the trip as he pretended to be.

"I don't care that it's over", Sam said. "It was the best two weeks of my life, they changed everything and I'm a totally new person."

"Really?" Blaine asked unbelievingly.

"Yes. I have stopped playing with fire, fo real this time, and I have found the love of my life!"

"But… aren't _we_ together?"

"Yes!"

Blaine blushed. He wouldn't talk about 'love of his life' after two days of dating a seventeen year old hormonal boy but he clearly was very reserved when it came to stuff like that.

Puck and the Cheerios didn't like the sudden ending but were assured by Sue that it was for the very best of the group.

Mercedes, Tina and Kurt protested the most. They walked after Mr. Schue and talked all three at the same time. Mr. Schue did the best job ever ignoring them while trying to get Mr. Kennedy to give him back the fee for the last week.

"No, you will not get that back, you booked it and I had to reserve the space so I couldn't have other guests. Sorry not sorry."

Mrs. Kennedy was sorry for him, though, and thus packed a lunch bag that she gave him.

"Thanks", Mr Schue said, the brown bag in his hand. But even that couldn't comfort him because Kurt took it away.

"That's my consolation for the cancelled trip!", he said. As he went, the girls followed him.

Mike and Artie were the first in the bus. Sam and Blaine followed , then everybody else.

The bus slowly drove off the camp grounds.

The dog barked sadly.

The wind blew through the trees.

It was the end of the summer camp and the end of the story.

For everybody who is sad about the loss of Sam and Blaine, just imagine that they lived to be together forever and ever and all eternity because no one can proof that they didn't.

The actual end.


End file.
